Grimmjow's Partner?
by ScarletBanshee
Summary: Set in Hueco Mundo after Grimmjow has lost his Fraccion. Shun is an 18-year old Huntress who has been employed by Aizen. This is a Grimmjow x oc story. There will be changes in perspective.
1. Chapter 1-The Huntress

Hey guys! This is my very first fanfic and I hope you like it.

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own bleach or the characters

* * *

that Kubo created

 **Claimer** : Shun is a character created by me. I was planning on writing a book with her as a character in it one day(maybe this will end up being a crossover lol) but for now she is in this fanfic.

 ***In Shun's name the u makes its non-vowel sound...it's not pronounced Sh-un.**

* * *

"Everyone listen up." Sosuke Aizen shouted out to the Espada gathered in the hall. "I've got some news for you. Today we welcome a new member; she's to be Grimmjow's new fraccion _and_ his partner."

"What do you mean by partner?" Grimmjow yelled out. "I work solo."

"Funny," A musical voice drifted from the shadows near the wall by Aizen's chair. "I was about to say the same thing."

A girl walked out from the shadows. She was tall, about 5'10; still shorter than Grimmjow, who was 6'1. Her hair hung down to her waist in a high ponytail and was stark black. She wore all black; her tank top, shorts, boots, everything was just black. She held herself in the way that told everyone that she was a warrior, a fighter. But there was one thing you couldn't ignore about her: her eyes. They were unlike everyone else's. Her eyes were as bright and as red as a ruby, fiery like the sun.

The girl looked up at Aizen, who sat proudly in his chair. "When you came to me and told me about this," She started. "You never told me that I would have with a partner, let alone work under someone as well."

"Yes," Aizen responded "But I also never told that you would work alone either."

The strange girl glared at him.

"Wait a second. I just noticed something." Yammy, the tenth Espada started. "She's not even an Arrancar. Why is she even here?"

A small chorus of "yes" and "I agree" rose from the group gathered, except from Ulquiorra, who was quiet the whole time.

Aizen shot a look at the Espada, which caused them to quiet down. "She is here because I asked her to come. Also her name is Shun. She is not an Arrancar, but she is a Huntress; one of the last, in fact. I'd also advise you to try and not anger her. She can kill you in a heartbeat.

Grimmjow laughed. "I doubt that she's that strong. She looks weak to me."

Shun's head snapped up, then she was gone. With a flash of silver and a laugh cut short everyone saw her. In that single moment that she disappeared she reappeared behind Grimmjow with a kunai knife pressed against his throat.

"Call me weak one more time and those will be the last words you'll ever say." She said in a voice void of emotion.

"Looks like the trash's fraccion is faster than he is." Said Ulquiorra.

Grimmjow snarled at Shun and pushed her away. He looked at her like he wished that he could kill her, but he couldn't because of Aizen.

"Alright, quiet down." Aizen stood up. "This meeting is over. Grimmjow take Shun and show her your shared quarters and to get her uniform.

XxXxXxX

"These are my quarters. Your room is through that door." Grimmjow pointed to a door branching off the main room. "Let's go get your uniform." He walked back through the main door then stopped. "And just so we're clear, you're my subordinate, not my partner. Not my equal."

"And here I was thinking that we could be friends." Teased Shun. "But don't worry, I never thought we could ever be equals."

They walked down the hallway leading away from their quarters. The walls were plain and white. The floor was made out of some kind of stone. _Almost the same kind of stone as home,_ Shun thought. Every once in a while they would pass other rooms that belonged to the other Espada.

Finally they came to a room and Grimmjow opened the door. The room was small, like a storage room, and had shelves and clothing racks filled with white pants, white and black shirts, black sashes, and shoes. The pieces of clothing that every Arrancar wore were white, contrary to the black shuhakushos that Soul Reapers wore.

Shun walked into the room, looked at the clothing, then walked out. "I don't wear white." She said. "Besides, I already have something to wear."

"Aizen told me to get you your uniform," Grimmjow growled. "If you already had a uniform why didn't you say so?"

"I never said that I had a uniform, I said that I had something to wear."

"Well since you're my fraccion you need to wear a uniform."

Shun held out her hand. "Fine then. Hand me a pair of those pants. Other than that I got everything."

Grimmjow handed her the pants. "You know that I have to see your uniform, right?"

"What? Thing I"ll wear something not good for fighting? Don't forget that you're the one not wearing a shirt."

Grimmjow growled at her.

"Fine, I'll go get changed."

"Good"

Shun and Grimmjow walked back to their quarters. Every Espada had their own for them and their Fraccion. The number of rooms depended on the number of fraccion the Espada had. Grimmjow's quarters had his room along with five others, only one was occupied now by Shun.

Walking into her room, Shun closed the door and went to get a shirt from one of the dresser drawers. She put it on along with the pants and a black sash which acted like a belt.

 **GRIMMJOW`S P.O.V**

I sat on the couch waiting for the girl to finish putting on her uniform. _How dare Aizen give me a partner._ Fraccion he was good with, but not a partner. _I fight solo. I've never liked having partners, only subordinates._

The click of a door opening signaled the girls return. I turned around and saw something that I wasn't expecting to see. The girl was standing in the doorway to her room. She still held herself like a fighter. Her black shorts became the white pants that I gave her that were like mine. Her tank top turned into a bandeau-like shirt with thicker, strap-like sleeves hanging just off her shoulders. Her hair stayed in a ponytail, except this time she had certain strands left hanging loose. _I thought all her hair was black._ The strands that hung loose were red, just a shade darker than her eyes. On her hands she had little black gloves that left her fingers bare.

"I hope you don't expect me to wear this all the time." She said to me. "Because I won't."

Taking my eyes off of her I growled, "I never said that I wanted you to wear that. All Arrancars need to wear a uniform."

 **NORMAL P.O.V**

Shun glared at Grimmjow. He was acting all high and mighty. _Why would Aizen pair me with someone like him?_ She thought. _He's such a hothead._

* * *

 _Thanks for reading, next chapter will hopefully be up soon._

 _Hope ya'll liked it!_


	2. Chapter 2- A Day of Training

hey guys here's chapter 2.

I'm sorry if it takes me long to upload each chapter. I'm going to try and upload one chapter a day.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own bleach

 **Claimer:** I do own Shun

* * *

"Hey, get up." Grimmjow poked Shun in the side. "it's time to train."

Shun's eyes snapped open and she jumped out of her bed. "What the hell do you want?" She snarled at him.

"I want you to get up so that we can go to the training room and see what you can do." He yelled back at her

 **GIN'S P.O.V**

"And they're at it." I giggled. "But they're so loud. Didn't you know that they'd eventually be at each other's throats?"

Aizen smiled. "Of course I did. I just thought that it would be sooner. Grimmjow has finally unearthed her temper."

 **NORMAL P.O.V**

"Now," Grimmjow began. "Where's your weapon?"

"Huh?" Shun turned to him. Her eyes still had a spark of anger from their brief fight."

"Are you telling me that you don't have a weapon?" Anger crept into his voice.

Shun's reply was short. "Oh, I have plenty of weapons."

"And I'm guessing that you don't have a zanpaku-to?

"Oh, you mean this?" A zanpaku-to appeared in her hand. It's sheath was cloud white and so was the wrapping on the hilt. Sitting on the end of the hilt was a delicately carved stone raven with its wings spread like it was ready to take off in flight. "This is my actual partner, Shiroi Karasu."

"And how is it that a Huntress has a zanpaku-to" A voice said from the doorway. "Only Soul Reapers and Arrancars are supposed to have them."

Shun turned to face Ulquiorra. " I have a zanpaku-to because its spirit chose me overt any other Soul Reaper or Arrancar. I guess that there's something in me that others don't have."

"Ulquiorra." Grimmjow growled. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here, trash, because I wanted to see how strong your new partner is. I wanted to see if the rumors were true."

Grimmjow looked at Ulquiorra and then at Shun. "What rumors?"

"You mean that you're her partner but you don't know anything about her?" Inquired Ulquiorra.

Grimmjow turned to face Shun. "What the hell is he talking about?"

Shun shook her head. "I don't think I'll try to tell you. What he's talking about is in the past." She looked at Grimmjow. "Now, I thought we were here to train."

"Hold on. I want to know what he's talking about."

"And I said that I won't tell you."

"Well I'm the Espada here. I order you to tell me!"

"I keep saying that you don't need to know!"

Grimmjow, angry that he was being kept in the dark about something about his Fraccion, lost control of his temper. He grabbed Shun by the shoulder and punched her in the stomach so hard that she coughed up blood. Shun stepped back, shock, covered by anger, flickered in her eyes

 _I can't believe it!_ Shun thought. _He just punched me!_

"You bastard!" She yelled, then lowered her voice to a deadly tone. "I'm going to kill you."

That one punch from Grimmjow brought back bad, unwanted memories. Shun pushed them to the back of her mind; she didn't need them to come up again.

"Kill me?" Grimmjow half growled, half laughed. "I'd like to see you try."

Shun summoned a weapon, not her zanpaku-to though. She summoned a pair of blades that, when held, are parallel with her arms. Most of the weapons that Shun uses are given names; this one is Fire Dancer, a close range weapon.

 **GRIMMJOW'S P.O.V**

Shun stood before me with two blades that just appeared out of nowhere in her hands. Her eyes were a blaze of fire and anger.

"How the hell did you do that?" I asked. She looked up at me, but didn't answer, instead she charged.

 **NORMAL P.O.V**

Shun's fury drove her blades. She slashed at Grimmjow's bare chest trying to land a hit. _How dare he punch me,_ she thought. _What did he think that would do, get me to tell him? No way will I ever tell him. I have to forget about the past and focus on the present._

The door to the training room opened and Gin strolled in. "Well, well, well," He began. "Looks like we got a problem here. Why are you two fighting? I don't think that this is training. It looks like ones trying to kill the other."

Shun stopped and pointed at Grimmjow with one of the twin blades. "He thought that he could punch me and get away with it."

"He punched you?" Gin sounded surprised. "Now how'd he do that?"

Shun growled. "He got me by surprise."

"So the night's demon angel was caught by surprise?"

"Angel, huh?" Nnoitra sonidoed behind Shun and put his hands on her back. "I don't see or feel any wings."

Shun turned around and slashed at him then jumped away. "Don't touch me!"

"Looks like the wild cat's backed into a corner." Gin tried using all the references to her that he knew of. "Wonder how long it will take her to crack?"

"I never _crack._ " Shun snarled at Gin. She was seething with anger by now. Her hands were even shaking because of it. But there was something underneath her anger; it was almost like fear.

 _Huh, weakling._ Grimmjow thought. _Wonder what's making her feel fear?_

Being backed into a corner wasn't good for Shun, not good at all. All that did was bring up the past again.

Seeing no point in fighting anymore, Shun let Fire Dancer disappear. "I concede." She told the people around her. "I see no point in fighting." She turned to Nnoitra. "I suggest you get out of here before I change my mind."

"Well," Gin smiled. "I'm glad that's over. Why don't you two actually train for a while instead of trying to kill each other?"

"Okay then," Grimmjow said. "Let's train."

"'Kay." Shun's short reply left out any anger that she had before, instead the air around her now seemed calming.

XxXxXxXxXx

"So," Grimmjow began, panting. "I don't suppose you can do a cero?" He calmed down since their fight, both of them had.

Shun looked at him, panting like he was. "No, I cannot." Her voice had returned to its emotionless tone.

It had been about an hour since everyone had left Grimmjow and Shun in the training room. They had been training the whole time, not stopping except to change from weapons to close combat. They first started out with using wooden swords which Shun did pretty well in; then they moved to hand-to-hand combat, in that they seemed pretty equal.

"Well, I suppose thats enough training for the day." Grimmjow said. _She's hiding something,_ he thought to himself, _but what?_ "Let's go get something to eat from the kitchen."

"What," Shun panted. "You tired already?"

Grimmjow threw a towel at her. "I think you're the one whose tried."

 _Wow, not training till one of us drops?_ Shun thought.

"So," Said Grimmjow. "How do you summon these weapons?"

"To be perfectly honest," Shun began. "I have absolutely no clue. It's just something that I've always been able to do. Call it a gift if you must. But it does come in handy when in a fight."

"Ah. So you seem to be softer than you were before."

A kunai knife flew from Shun's now outstretched hand. "I am not soft."

"Okay then." Grimmjow smiled. _Wait, why am I smiling?_ "Whatever you say." _The only time that I smile is during a fight._

* * *

So that's chapter 2.

stay tuned for chapter 3(which I just finished writing out), it gets more interesting(hehehe)

 **Grimmjow:** *looks suspiciously at Scarlet*

 **Me:** What?


	3. Chapter 3-Scars

Hey so I'm finally done writing chapter 3

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach

 **Claimer:** I own Shun

 **Grimmjow:** Whose Fraccion is she? Mine.

 **Me:** But if I never created her, she wouldn't have been your Fraccion.

* * *

"Now that you have your mission you may depart." Aizen told Grimmjow and Shun who then nodded, bowed, and then turned to leave the room.

"Oh actually, Grimmjow." He began again. "I want to have a quick word with you alone."

Grimmjow stopped and turned around. "Yes, Lord Aizen."

"How do you like your new partner?" He asked.

"She's disrespectful, rude, and quite a bit of a smartass."

Aizen laughed. "Well, by describing her like that, she reminds me of someone." He then took on a more serious look. "Take great care on this mission, Grimmjow. Do not blow Shun's cover."

"Yes, Lord Aizen."

"Good, now you may leave." Aizen waved him away.

Grimmjow turned on his heel and walked out of the room. _Who is she supposed to remind him of?_ He thought to himself. _I mean, she can be quiet like Ulquiorra, but that's all._

XxXxXxXxXx

Grimmjow got back to their quarters too soon in his opinion. When he opened the door the main room was empty. It was too quiet as well. _Did she even make it back here?_ He thought. That was when the small hit him. The smell of blood and Arrancar came from Shun's room. Grimmjow rushed to her door and broke it open. He expected to see her lying on the ground broken in a pool of her own blood, but that wasn't exactly what he saw.

Shun was standing over the body of the Arrancar that Grimmjow scented. Flames flashed in her deadly red eyes. Anger rolled off her in waves. In her hand she held a long, thin blade.

The Arrancar, who, despite his broken and battered body, was still conscious. He starred at her with terror in his eyes and was just cowering on the floor muttering "I'm sorry" over and over again, but Shun didn't listen to him. Instead she raised her hand and plunged the blade into the floor near his eye; so close that it just grazed his skin.

"Next time I won't bother letting you walk out of here alive." She hissed. "Now get out."

The Arrancar, as fast as his body would allow, fled from the room, not even noticing the Espada standing at the door with something close to shock in his eyes.

"What the hell happened here?" Grimmjow asked Shun.

Shun looked at him. Her red eyes caught his blue ones; he was trapped in her gaze. Grimmjow looked for any other emotion behind her fury, and there was some: a tiny spark of fear flashed within her scarlet irises.

She walked up to him. Her movements weren't the graceful ones he was used to; instead they were languid, almost lazy. Walking like this made her seem more dangerous than she usually appeared.

"He came in here and thought that he could try something." She almost whispered. "He soon found out that he couldn't."

Grimmjow growled as he got what she was saying. _Since she didn't kill him, I sure as hell will._

Releasing Grimmjow, Shun walked into the main room and sat down on one of the couches. "Damn, now I gotta wash this blood off." She muttered to no one in particular. "But I can do that when we get to the World of the Living."

"Do you understand what you need to do?" Grimmjow asked her.

"Of course I do." She snapped at him.

"Then let's go." Grimmjow said, opening a garganta.

XxXxXxXxXx

Karakura Town hadn't changed much since Grimmjow had last been there. The garganta had opened at the park. It was still summer so the grass was spotted with wildflowers.

"Now, before anything else, we've gotta hide your spiritual pressure." Shun said to Grimmjow.

"Why the hell do we need to do that?" He growled. "And what about yours?"

"So that the Soul Reapers don't come running." She replied. "And I hid mine before we left." She raised her hand up. "Now press your palm against mine." He did as she said without thinking. Shun mumbled some words then took her hand away. "There, now your spiritual pressure is like everyone else's. Now, I know a place where we can stay at for the time being. There we can figure out what to do about how you look."

"And what's wrong with how I look?" Grimmjow asked as Shun started walking away. She didn't answer.

"They actually came." She stopped, turned around, and walked back to Grimmjow. Bringing her hands up, she put them on his shoulders and looked at him. Without blinking, she pushed him into the bushes by a tree. Following him, she went and climbed up the tree.

The orange and black haired Soul Reapers came first, and then was followed by a red head, a baldy, the Quincy, a guy with feathers by his eyes, and an elementary student. They all looked partly concerned.

"I swear that was his spiritual pressure." Orange-hair said.

"Well, then why'd it disappear?" Baldy asked.

"Maybe it was just your imagination, Ichigo." The red head suggested.

"No, I'm sure it was him." Orange-hair-Ichigo replied.

"We'll keep an eye out for him," Elementary boy said. "But for now we need to get back to the school before lunch ends."

Turning around, the Soul Reapers started walking back the way they came. Ichigo looked back once and shook his head out of confusion.

Shun climbed down the tree and watched as they left to make sure no one came back.

"What the hell was that for?" Grimmjow yelled at her, stumbling out of the bushes.

Ichigo's head perked up.

"Shut up." Shun snarled at him. "Do you want them to notice us?"

"If any of them noticed us I'd kill them."

"Like you did last time?"

Grimmjow turned and grabbed Shun by the throat and lifted her up. "Who the hell told you about that?"

"Hit a nerve, did I?" Shun giggled.

Grimmjow, shocked by her giggle, loosened his grip. Taking that as an advantage, Shun swung her legs up and kicked Grimmjow in the chest, pushing off at the last second to get out of his grasp.

"Ulquiorra told me if you really wanted to know."

"Grimmjow growled at her. _I'm going to kill him when we get back._ He thought.

"Now let's go." Shun walked away from him.

XxXxXxXxXx

The place Shun had told Grimmjow about was pretty nice. It was a one story house with two bedrooms with bathrooms attached, a kitchen, a living room, and a storage room.

After Grimmjow found something different to wear and Shun put an simple illusion on him just to get rid of his mask and eye markings(even though she could still see them, others couldn't), they stood in the living room.

"I hope that you understand that now that I'm back here," Shun started. "I have another job to do other than working for Aizen."

"Care to tell me what that job is?" Grimmjow asked.

"Nope."

Grimmjow looked at her suspiciously. _Does this_ job _have to do with her being a Huntress?_ He thought. _What does a Huntress do anyways? Do they fight? Do they kill hollows? They're some kind of hunter at least; it's in the title after all._

"Now if you'll excuse me," Shun's words interrupted his thoughts. "I'm going to go take a shower to get this dried Arrancar blood off me." She turned and disappeared into one of the bedrooms.

 _Damn,_ Grimmjow thought, _she's actually kind of cute when she's not trying to kill me._

 **SHUN'S P.O.V**

I took off my bloody clothes and stepped into the shower. The cascading warm water calmed me and I let the illusions around me break away. It took lots of energy to keep them up constantly. I was happy to shed them when I had the chance. But then again, if _that_ hadn't happened, I wouldn't have a need for them. _Well, no sense to dwell on the past._

Scrubbing my arms, I got the dried blood off pretty easily. The problem was with the blood that flew into my hair. Since the only stuff we had in this house was water and furniture, I only had water to wash my hair with (after all, I don't think you can wash hair with furniture). I ran my fingers through my hair to untangle knots and to make sure water got to all of it.

Once I was sure that I was squeaky clean I turned off the water and stepped onto the little bathmat outside the shower door. I wrapped a towel around myself and opened the door to my room to put some clean clothes on. I let out a tiny shriek when I saw who was sitting on the bed.

"What the hell are you doing in my room?" I asked slightly worried, but mostly angry.

"I was waiting for you to be done so that we could discuss the plan." Grimmjow replied nonchalantly.

"You could've waited out there." I gestured to the hall outside the now opened door.

"Just put some clothes on so that we can talk properly." He gestured to the dresser by the wall.

"Then leave."

He didn't budge.

I half sighed, half growled and turned to walk to get my clothes.

"Hey, what's on your back?"

I whirled around. "N-nothing." I stuttered, but he wasn't there. _Damn, I forgot to put up the illusions again._

"What's this?" He said, now standing behind me. Before I had the chance to move he grabbed the top of the towel wrapped around my body and pulled it down so that the top edge was now at my lower back, I had to struggle to keep my chest covered. He traced one of the many scars on my back. "Scars?"

"Don't touch me!" I sonidoed away from him. "Get out."

 **GRIMMJOW'S P.O.V**

"Get out!" Shun yelled at me, real terror flashed in her eyes. There was a power in her voice that made me listen to her even though I wanted to question her about the scars.

I walked out of the room and back down the hall to the living room. _What was with those scars? It looked like someone either whipped her or sliced her back into ribbons. And she actually showed an emotion other than anger._

* * *

Well that was chapter 3

Now you get a bit of info on what Shun went through. But maybe I should run...Grimm may come after me for making her past like it is...

 **Grimmjow:** You're dead.

 **Me:** *runs away*


	4. Chapter 4- The First Day

Finally chapter 4 is done...my computer decided to be stupid and not save the document that i saaved with this so I had to re-type the whole thing. Hope ya'll like it!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own bleach

 **Claimer:** Shun is my creation(no matter what Grimmjow says...maybe he can have her but idk)

* * *

"Okay, I'm off." Shun told Grimmjow who was lounging on one of the couches. With the illusions reapplied she walked out the front door and started walking to the school.

Karakura Town was pretty nice. _It's not too far from home,_ Shun thought. Houses lined both sides of the road, which wasn't even busy. _I guess no one really drives anywhere._ Within five minutes she passed Kurosaki Clinic, the place where Ichigo and the black haired Soul Reaper lived. Passing this place meant that she had about ten minutes of walking left till she got to school. Shun could have always used sonido to get to school, but she decided against it. The only time that she would use it was during a fight.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Everyone I'd like to introduce your new classmate, Shun Yuzuki."

Shun stood at the front of the classroom next to the teacher. Compared to her, she looked like a giant. She was put in Kurosaki's class (not much of a surprise), which meant that the other Soul Reapers were there as well. But it was still strange for her to stand infront of a large group like this again.

"Now, where should we put you...?" The teacher muttered. "Oh, you can take the desk between Renji and Ikkaku." Shun went and sat down. "Now, I need to leave the room for a couple of minutes," The teacher stood in the doorway and looked at Ikkaku. "No fighting." She left.

"So you're the new girl, eh?" Renji leaned towards Shun.

"Yes, I am."

"I thought that I should warn you about Ikkaku. He had a bit of a temper when it comes to some things."

"Who? Baldy over there?" She pointed to Ikkaku with her thumb.

"Did you just call me baldy?" Ikkaku growled.

"Why yes I did." Shun said matter-of-factly as she patted his head.

Ikkaku's eyebrow twitched. "Well then you may just want to take that back." He said, his hand going to the hilt of his wooden sword. He didn't care if she was a girl, no one called him baldy.

"And if I don't?"

"You'll regret it."

"U-um, miss." One of Shun's classmates tapped her on the shoulder. "You should probably take that back. He could kill you."

"Oh I really doubt that."

"Well then," Ikkaku said. "Let's see about that." He drew his sword as if to intimidate her. Shun didn't even blink. Ikkaku took it a step further. He sliced the blade down at Shun, but she dodged it. Taking the advantage, she put her hands onto his and flipped over his head, got behind him, and shoved him away. He stumbled forward then swung around and glared at her. She smiled. Ikkaku charged at her and swung his sword up. Shun, prepared to jump out of the way, caught her foot on the leg of a desk and tripped, causing both her and the desk to fall down. Ikkaku brought the blade down. Shun tried to get up, or at least out of the way, but she couldn't.

"Ikkaku!" Ichigo yelled.

The blade stopped just above her head.

"What, it's not like I was actually going to hit her." He smirked at Shun and held out his hand. "Need some help up?" Shun growled at him and swatted his hand away. She stood up. "Next time," He started. "Don't call me baldy."

"Woah, what happened in here?" The teacher, who just got back to the room, asked, looking at the overturned desk, Ikkaku and Shun, and the class gathered at the sides of the room. She sighed.

XxXxXxXxXx

Half the school day was done and lunch had arrived. Shun, not really shure about what she should do for the time being, walked around the school. Some people milled around the hallway, but most students were gathered in classrooms and eating with their friends.

"Hey, Shun!" Footsteps sounded behind her. "Wait up!"

"Shun turned around to see Ichigo running down the hallway to her. "What do you want?" She asked him when her got to her.

"Oh...Well, since you're new here, the others and I wanted to know if you wanted to come eat with us on the roof?"

Shun was shocked by the request. "Oh, uh, sure." She replied. This was her chance to get close to the Soul Reapers and see what they were like.

Ichigo, followed by Shun, led the way to the roof. When they got to the door Ichigo held it open so that Shun could walk through first.

It was nice outside. A slight breeze blew, but it was nothing major. A seven-foot-high chain-link fence lined the edge of the roof. The only people out there were The Soul Reapers and company, along with two other people from her class.

"Ooo." A blonde with a very low cut shirt said. "So this is the new girl. She's kind of pretty."

"So you found her, did ya, Ichigo?" Renjo said.

"Ya," Ichigo half laughed. "She wasn't that hard to find. She just wandered the hallways looking lost."

Shun growled under her breath.

"Well, I'm glad you found her." Blondie said. "I'm Rangiku. You're Shun, right?"

"Yes." Shun answered.

"You have a nice name, it's not really used anymore." She giggled. "But anywho, you might as well know the rest of our names if you're going to be hanging with us." She pointed to the elementary student. "That's Toshiro."

"It's Captain Hitsugaya." He growled.

"That over there is Yumichika." Rangiku pointed to the guy with the feathers, totally ignoring Toshiro's comment. "Then there's Rukia." The black-haired Soul Reaper. "Uryu." The Quincy. "Oriheme." One of the fancy humans. "Chad." Another fancy human. "Keigo." An ordinary human with brown hair. "And Mizurio." Another ordinary human, but he had black hair.

"Uh, hi." Shun didn't know what to say exactly. "Thanks for inviting me up here."

"Well, we actually kind of wanted to see the girl who called Ikkaku baldy up close." Yumichika laughed. "And who actually dodged his sword."

"Yes," Toshiro agreed. "Not many people around here can do that. Have you ever taken fighting lessons?"

"Nope." Shun replied. _I have been fighting for years and even trained others._

"Really?" Renji sounded surprised. "It really did seem like you knew something about fighting. Especially when you leaped over Ikkaku's head and pushed him. I have a feeling that you would have done more if you hadn't tripped over that chair leg." He laughed.

"Desk leg," She corrected. "And yes, I would have."

"Although, I must admit that it probably was not a good idea to fight in a skirt."

Shun opened her mouth to reply when Keigo interrupted her.

"Hey, maybe they should fight again to make sure it wasn't a fluke that she did what she did."

"What?" Ichigo sounded baffled. "No, they-"

"I'm good with that." Shun interrupted him.

"I'm not sure." Ikkaku said. "I don't want to beat up a weaponless girl."

"Oh come on." Shun teased. "Or are you scared that I may actually beat you?" Ikkaku growled at her this time. "Okay then, have it your way."

"Wait." He said. "Fine. We'll have a friendly sparring match."

"Okay, but you use your sword." Shun said, standing up.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Shun and Ikkaku stood ten feet apart facing each other. Both had blank looks on their faces. The others stood at the side; some were even taking bets on who would win. From the sound of it they thought that it was going to be Ikkaku. _Probably because he's a Soul Reaper and I'm not,_ she thought. _Maybe I should go all out; he'd be on his ass within ten seconds. That'd probably bruise his ego._ She laughed to herself. _Nah, better not unless I want to give myself away._

"Come on guys, fight!" Keigo yelled. Shun was pretty sure that he just wanted to see her fighting in a skirt again.

Ikkaku charged forward, blade raised. He brought it down to try to hit Shun's shoulder. She feinted away from him. He swung at her again. This time she ducked and shot a leg out and hooked her foot around his to trip him. He fell back, but recovered quickly. Wasting no time, Shun attacked him again, her real self started to take over. She brought her leg up to meet his next strike. _There keigo, you happy?_ She thought. _You finally get to see a girl fighting in a skirt._

Ikkaku put more force into a push that was meant to push her off balance, but she used the energy to flip back and then push forward. He was a pretty good fighter; but what would he do if she turned it up a notch?

She grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back, then pushed down so that he was face first on the ground. Growling, Ikkaku rolled his body, and Shun fell. He got up and held the tip of his wooden blade to her throat.

"You're dea-"

Shun stuck her leg into the air and kicked the blade from his hand; then took her other leg and did the thing she did at first. She hooked her foot around his and jerked it back so he fell onto his back. Jumping up, she pinned Ikkaku to the ground.

She leaned close to him. "I win."

* * *

So that was chapter 4..hope you guys liked that. I know that Grimmjow didn't really show up in it but he will next chapter.

I'm just warning all my readers now that since I'm in school and writing my fanfic at the same time that I may not get a new chapter up every day, but I will try. But I'm pretty sure if I try hard enough I can still get a new chapter up each day.

See ya'll in the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5- My Job

So here's Chapter 5 Hope you guys enjoy it!

Grimmjow actually shows up in this one.

Also I just realized that Shun is like a Tsundere! this realization hit me on the bus today.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own bleach

 **Claimer:** Shun is my character.

*Grumbles from Grimm in background*

* * *

"Wow, Shun," Oriheme looked shocked. "That was amazing."

"Yes," Toshiro sounded a little suspicious of Shun now. "It really did look like you knew about fighting." He narrowed his eyes. "Why don't you tell us the truth. Have you ever taken classes on fighting?"

"No, I haven't." Shun told him.

"Then explain how you could pin Ikkaku to the ground within two minutes."

"Can't I just say luck?" She suggested.

Toshiro glared at her.

"Fine. I never took lessons."

Toshiro opened his mouth to speak up again.

"But," She continued. "That doesn't mean that I never learned." _Drop the questions kid._

"Where did you learn how to fight?" He asked. "No one can just fight without learning."

"God!" She yelled out exasperated. "What's with the interrogation?"

"Ya, Toshiro!" Keigo stood up next to her. "Why can't you just accept that a woman can fight in a skirt when you probably can't?"

"You stay out of this!" Shun snarled at him. He shrank back. _Now to put on an act,_ she thought. "God, why does this happen all the time." She looked down. "First my other school and now here."

"What did?" Uryu asked.

"When people at my last school found out that I could fight, without taking any classes or anything, they started to try to get me to fight others for them. I hate it!"

"Oh, wow." Renji said sounding ashamed. "We didn't mean to get you to fight Ikkaku; we should have stopped it before it even began. We'll also stop with the questions."

"Thank you." Shun tried her best to sound grateful. _Idiots._

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Lunch was finally over and the last half of the school day came. Shun just sat in her little wooden desk between Renji and Ikkaku, just like everyone else. The teacher was going on about some math related question. Not that Shun was even listening, she already got the answer. Shun never went to school, but she was taught everything she needed to know by the one who raised her. But the first thing she was taught was how to survive, and how to fight.

 _Fight to kill,_ she was taught. _Don't let them take you down. Do whatever you can to win. Show no mercy when you face_ them _, they won't show you any. You are the only one around to fight them, to kill them. When you fight, you kill._ That was one of the first lessons she learned as a child, a lesson she passed on to those she trained.

"-n!"

 _What?_

"Hey Shun!" A voice yelled from outside. "I know you're in there! Come out here!"

 _Shit! What's he doing here?_

"Um, Shun?" The teacher asked. "Do you know that man?"

"Yes, I do." She was going to kill him. "I'm sorry, I can go tell him to leave if you want."

"Please."

Shun got out of her desk and left the room.

 **ICHIGO'S P.O.V**

 _Who does that voice belong to? I recognize it from some place, but I don't remember where._

Everyone was gathered by the window to watch what happened. _Did they do this when Renji came here?_

"Ichigo." Rukia whispered to me. "Toshiro wants all of us to gather out front after school to discuss something."

"Kay." I told her.

 **SHUN'S P.O.V**

I ran down the hallway to the staircase. _Idiot! Why'd he come here?_ Reaching the door I swung it open and started to quickly jump down each section of stairs. _If I don't hurry he'll just come in himself._ Reaching the bottom of the staircase she threw that door open and ran to the front doors of the school. Standing more near the fence was the blue haired Espada. He was still calling her. I ran at top speed until I got to him.

"Idiot!" I yelled at him as I punched him in the stomach and he fell back. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Why the hell did you punch me?" He yelled at me

"I punched you because you wouldn't shut up." I growled him. "No, tell me what you're doing here?"

"I got bored and decided to see if you were done so that we could train." He told me.

"Well I'm not done here yet." I told him, my voice took a softer tone; I mean, he looked like a lonely cat. _What?_ "We can train when I get back." I hardened my voice. "Now leave so that I can go back inside."

"Fine." He turned around and walked away.

I turned around also and walked back into the school, back to the classroom. _Why did he leave without arguing with me like he normally does? Something's up._

XxXxXxXxXxXx

I got back to the classroom only to find almost everyone plastered to the window. When they noticed that I was back they went to sit down. Just as the last person got into their seat the bell rang, signalling the end of the day. I gathered my bag and headed to the door, time to face Grimmjow again.

That was when I noticed the feeling. It was _that_ feeling: the feeling that I got whenever a Reaper was near. Not a Soul Reaper, these were worse. _Damn now I gotta hunt it down._ Reapers weren't harmless, in fact they were far from it. Unlike Hollows, Reapers fed on the living, no matter what their spiritual pressure was like. Most Reapers didn't eat people, they found other food, but it was still my job to kill them. My job was made easy because Reapers were attracted to me, like moths to a flame. I never had to face many, but occasionally there was one that came around.

Once I was out the doors and out of sight I stretched out my awareness to find the damn thing. It was in the park moving towards me. If I took off now I'd get to it before the Soul Reapers came by (at least I was hoping). Making sure that no one was looking, I sonidoed out of there.

 **ICHIGO'S P.O.V**

"Hey, she's gone." I said. The others gathered around me. We met just before we felt the presence, and Toshiro told us what he was thinking about Shun.

"I don't trust her." He told them. "Let's follow her and see where she ends up. Also if the one she was talking to was the one you think he is, then we have to find out right away."

"She's heading towards your house, Ichigo." Rukia said. "Let's go." With all of us in Soul Reaper mode, we took off using shunpo. _Who is this chick?_ I wondered. _What was she doing with him? Does she know who he is? Was she working for Aizen?_ I guess we're going to find our answers soon enough.

It didn't take us long to get to my place. When we got there though, she wasn't there. _Maybe she was just passing by here._ Suddenly a small burst of spiritual pressure came from the direction of the park where we felt the other spiritual pressure the other day. We headed there.

When we got to the park we saw her. She wasn't wearing her school uniform anymore; instead she wore black shorts and a black tank top. In her hand she held a long sword that looked like a rapier. In front of her was some kind of creature. It looked like a bear, but not quite. Its claws were overgrown and it only had patches of fur.

Shun raised her blade and charged at the creature, which tried to swat her away, but she was faster that it. As it raised its oversized paw, Shun darted under its belly and plunged her blade through its skin, into its heart, and out its back. It fell back, body turning into nothingness.

"So that's what she is..." Yumichika mumbled. "No wonder she could take Ikkaku down so easily."

"Wait, what is she?" I asked him. I know that I must have looked really confused.

"A Huntress."

* * *

So that was chapter 5.

Now ya'll know what Shun's other job is... its hunting the monsters under your bed.

 **Shun:** No, I hunt the creatures that hunt you.

 **Me:** Same thing...

 **Shun:** You'll know more about me in the next chapter


	6. Chapter 6-Grocery Shopping

Chapter 6 is up and ready to be read.

Grimmjow shows up again!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach

 **Claimer:** Shun is-

 **Grimmjow:** *interrupts Scarlet* Mine!

 **Me** :*growls at Grimm*

* * *

 **ICHIGO'S P.O.V**

"What do you mean 'A Huntress'?" I asked Yumichika. How many unknown groups of people were there?

"A Huntress," Yumichika started. "Is someone like a Soul Reaper, except for the fact that they hunt things called _Reapers_ instead of hollows. "His eyes narrowed. "Although it's said that they were all wiped out. There have been rumors about one left, but they were just rumors that were never proven to be true. Well, not till now, I guess."

 **SHUN'S P.O.V**

 _Damn they're here._ Why did they have to follow me? It's because Grimmjow came to school today, wasn't it. _Damn that idiot!_ Well, I might as well let them know that I know they're here. Then I can stop being someone I'm not. I can be my normal self... or maybe I should joke around. Eh, who knows?

"I know you're over there." I called to the Soul Reapers hiding in the bushes behind me. Both my sword and the Reaper were gone. The bushes rustled as they came out of their hiding place. I turned around. They were all wearing the standard Soul Reaper uniform: a black shihakusho with a white sash. Ikkaku and Rangiku already had their swords drawn.

"Who are you?" Ikkaku barked out. "Why are you here?"

I looked at him like he was stupid. "I'm pretty sure that you know who I am. Remember? I'm the girl that caused you to fall on your ass." He growled. "As for what I'm doing here?" I paused, thinking. "I was just shopping for groceries." He looked confused for about ten seconds. "What do you think I'm doing here? Did you not just see me kill that thing? God, you guys are idiots..."

"You're a Huntress, aren't you?" Toshiro stated. "You're supposed to all be wiped out."

"And I suppose you Soul Reapers that wish we were." I spat out. "Sorry to break it to you kid, but I'm not dead. I'm still around."

"You're working for Aizen, aren't you?" Ichigo blurted out.

I turned and faced him, he startled at my red eyes. Guess I shed that illusion in my little fight. "Who?" _Don't let them find out._

"Y-your eyes are r-re-"

"Yes, my eyes are red." I was bored.

"Like Ichigo was saying." Rukia stepped in front of him. "Do you work for Aizen?"

"I don't work for anyone."

"Don't bother trying to lie to us." Ikkaku said. He raised his zanpaku-to. "We say you with that Arrancar."

I hat sounding dumb. "The who?" _Grr_. "I know that I may know some stuff when it comes to you Soul Reapers, but I have absolutely no idea what an Arrancar is. I prefer to stay out of your guys' business." _Unlike you guys._

"Then who was the person you were talking to earlier?" Rukia asked. "He sure looked like the Arrancar that Ichigo fought, to me at least."

"He was a friend who came to tell me that there was a Reaper around the town."

"i don't believe you."

I sighed. "I don't even know why I'm talking to you." I turned to walk away.

"Hey!" Rukia yelled at my back. I didn't turn around. "Bakudo number 4-" I sonidoed to her.

"Okay, now you're pissing me off." I told her with a kunai knife pressed against her neck. "if you know about me, then you should know that your lower ranked kido spells won't do shit to me."

"Rukia!" Ichigo leaped towards me, sword raised. I summoned one half of Fire Dancer to bloack him without even taking my eyes off of Rukia. My spiritual pressure started to rise. No doubt Grimmjow would sense it and come see what I was doing.

"Well, maybe we'll use a bakudo that can hold you." Toshiro muttered under his breath, it was almost too quiet for me to hear. "Bakudo 63, Sajo Sabaku."

The chains caught me and tied me to a tree. "So Soul Reapers need to use kido to restrain me to be able to fight me?" I laughed. "That's sad." A leven 60+ Bakudo could hold me, but no one really knew for how long.

"Now, why don't you tell us the truth this time." Toshiro said flatly. "Why were you talking with that Espada?"

"First Arrancar, now Espada?" I giggled. "Seems like you know more about them than I do."

Toshiro drew his zanpaku-to and held the blade against my throat.

"Wow," I said to him sarcastically. "First you guys like me and want to see me fight your friend, and now you're holding a sword to my neck." I pouted and acted like I was fake crying. "It really breaks my heart, ya know."

Toshiro's expression remained blank.  
"fine, guess I gotta be normal again." I whispered to him. His eyes widened slightly as the deadly tone in my voice returned.

I released more of my spiritual pressure and the chains holding me fell to pieces. Falling down the trunk of the tree I turned to land on my feet. I then rose to my full height and looked at the Soul Reapers. Toshiro used shunpo to get back and away from me. Eyes widened as my appearance changed. Now on my hands were two gloves. Coming from both were two foot-long claw-like blades. My shoes changed to boots with three different length blades coming from the heel.

"You know," I said running my finger along one of the claw-blades. "I didn't want to have to fight...yet."

Kurosaki charged at me. Sword raised. Determination flashed in his eyes.

"Wait Ichigo!" Rukia yelled to him. But it was too late. He reached me and brought his sword down. I caught it with one hand, and, using my other hand, I slashed at his stomach. I felt his skin part at my touch. The scent of blood hit my nose. He jumped back, hand to his belly.

Without giving him much of a chance to recover, I sonidoed behind him and kicked him in the back. He went down with a thud. I then brought my leg up and kicked him in the side, sending him flying to hit the tree that I was just tied to.

I walked over to where he lay and grabbed him by his hair and leaned towards him so that my lips were by his ear. "You know," I said to him. "You should have probably listened to that little Soul Reaper friend of yours." I giggled. "Might have saved you from getting the shit beat out of you." I threw him to the feet of the others, who were just plain shocked. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be leaving." I told them. "See you around." I giggled again( I probably sounded a little demonic to them). "Or actually, I won't."

"Wait." Ikkaku leaped toward me. His zanpaku-to realeased already. I didn't bother moving.

 **ICHIGO'S P.O.V**

Ikkaku leaped to Shun and brought Hozukimaru down and stabbed her through her center. I expected to see blood and hear a scream, but it just looked like she wavered. Then she disappeared. Not with a poof, but like a breeze. She was gone. I clutched at my stomach and got up. If she's working for Aizen, we're in trouble.

XxXxXxXxXx

 **SHUN'S P.O.V**

 _I wonder if they've realized that it's not even me there._ I left just after I beat up Kurosaki. Grimmjow was coming to find me because of my spiritual pressure increasing. If I didn't leave then, he'd have run right into out fight. I couldn't let that happen.

God it felt good to beat up a Soul Reaper again. Even if he was just a substitute. I actually felt kind of sorry for the poor kid. But I didn't hurt him as bad as i would have the others. _Idiot, you don't just rush into a fight._ I mean, I did sometimes, but only when it was going to be an easy win.

"Oi, Shun!" I looked behind me to see Grimmjow. "What the hell was with your spiritual pressure?"

"I got into a little scuffle with those bastards." I told him. He frowned. "They came after me first." A spark of anger flashed in his eyes. "But they wouldn't have if you didn't show up at the school. Now I can't go back there because they know who I am.

"Well, I suppose it's okay that you can't go back. Aizen wants us to return to Hueco Mundo." He turned away. "C'mon, I have a place to open a garganta."

I followed him to a field. There he flicked out his finger and opened a garganta. We both walked through. As it was closing I heard a yell, It wasn't from a Soul Reaper. That voice belonged to Mai, but she was long gone. _Just my imagination._

* * *

Ooo...more from Shun's past right at the end.

Even though she is my character, I wouldn't want to make her mad...she scared me just a little.

 **Grimmjow:** Funny, I always make her mad and she never almost kills me ...anymore.

 **Me:** *giggles* Anyway, hope you liked it and will read the next chapter...it gets better.


	7. Chapter 7- Who is He?

**Chapter 7, one of the longer ones, is finally here!**

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own bleach

 **Claimer:** Shun Is my character

*grimm growling in distance*

* * *

 **SHUN'S P.O.V**

 _"Shun, can I talk to you for a minute?" Kaito came up to me just before we started to leave._

 _"Sure." I replied and followed him into the clearing. I hated having to leave this place. Not just this exact clearing, but the surrounding land. The waterfall and river that I would swim in, the training ground, but most of all: the nest. The place I've called home for so long. The stone floor, with colorful rugs, blankets and pillows that covering it. The memories from years past that I'd be leaving with it today._

 _"What did you want to talk about?" I asked him. I didn't tell him because I didn't want him to worry, but this whole morning I've been feeling weak. Almost like I would feel when one of our enemy's blades cut my skin and the poison they would use would take effect._

 _Kaito looked up at me. His eyes were filled with sadness. "I'm sorry." He said to me._

 _I was confused. What was he sorry for? Maybe it's because we have to leave our home._

 _"It's okay." I told him. "I knew that we'd have to leave eventually. We all knew that one day they'd find this place._

 _Kaito moved towards me and wrapped his arms around me in a hug. I hugged him back. That is, until I felt something sharp drag across the skin on my back._

 _I pulled away from him, shocked. "Kaito? What are you-" I saw the knife in his hand and felt the familiar, yet painful burning where he'd cut me. My eyes widened in shock. "Kaito?" I said both worried and frightened. Then I started feeling weaker._

 _"You can come get her yelled out to the trees. Seconds after, I saw_ who _he was calling to. Soldiers walked out of the trees. Four of them grabbed my arms._

 _"Kaito you bastard!" I yelled at him as I realized what was happening. I struggled to be free, but I was too weak. Instead the men holding me tightened their grips on my arms and forced me to my knees. One of them grabbed a fistful of hair and wrenched my head back. I started to yell to the others, telling them to run._

 _Kaito covered my mouth with his hand. "Now, now, now." He chastised. "Wouldn't want anyone else to hear you." He laughed and moved his hand to bring a cup to my lips._ NO!

 _I clamped my mouth shut to avoid letting any of the clear liquid in. Kaito growled at me. "Open your damn mouth, Shun!" He slapped me._

 _Kaito, my partner, my_ brother _, was a traitor. He was the one that put the poison in my food. He was the one that told them where to find this place. He betrayed me. Betrayed me and the others._

 _When I still didn't open my mouth he grabbed my jaw and wrenched my mouth open. He forced the cup to my lips again and tipped it so that the liquid flowed into my mouth. It burned my lips, my tongue, and my cheeks. It would be about a week till I could talk well after this. Even though I was in unimaginable pain, I refused to swallow it. It would be much worse if I did._

 _"Waiting for me to let go so that you can spit it out, eh?" Kaito mused. "Well, you might as well just swallow it, 'cause I'm not letting go till you do." As if to prove his point he tightened his grip on my jaw, making sure that my mouth stayed closed. He knew that I'd have to swallow it._

 _The pain finally became unbearable. I couldn't spit it out so I did what Kaito wanted me to. I swallowed it. He let go of me. I glared at him._

" _Now you guys can take her." He told the men holding me. "But remember our deal." He turned to me. "Goodbye, Shun."_

 _And then I was falling._

 **NORMAL P.O.V**

Shun bolted up from her bed. Her heart was racing and there was a small sheen of sweat on her forehead. _Just a dream,_ she thought to herself. She looked around the room, taking in her surroundings. It was her bedroom in Las Noches. She was back in Hueco Mundo.

"So, who's Kaito?"

Shun jumped at the sudden voice.

"What are you doing in my room?" She hissed at the blue haired Espada.

"Answer the question."

Shun looked him in the eyes. "Why do you want to know?" She asked him. "Also, how do you know about Kaito?" Her trust in him was decreasing.

"You were talking in your sleep." He shrugged. "Thought he might have been an actual person."

"Well he was, or maybe still is, an actual person." Shun's voice went flat.

"Was he your boyfriend?" Grimmjow asked with a tiny spark of jealousy flashed in his eyes.

"No, he wasn't." She said. Grimmjow could see memories flashing in her eyes. "He was a..." She trailed off, not wanting to say it.

"A what?"

"Nothing." She ended. "He was a nothing."

"Then why did you say his name with such sadness before?" Grimmjow pressed.

"Do you honestly want to know?" she asked him, eyebrows raised.

"Sure." He sat down on the bed where Shun had been only a minute ago. "We've got time till the meeting."

"What meeting?"

"I'll tell you when you tell me who Kaito is." He grinned.

Shun growled at him. _Why does he want to know so badly?_

"Kaito was a traitor." Her voice stayed flat. "He betrayed not just me, but the others as well."

"Does he have anything to do with the scars on you back?" Grimmjow tried to sound calm. What he really wanted to do though, was kill that _Kaito._ How could someone betray someone like shun?

Shun looked away from him. "No."

Grimmjow, angry that she wasn't telling him the truth, sonidoed to her and grabbed her jaw, forcing her to look at him.

The sudden look of fear in Shun's eyes made him realize his mistake and made him take his hand away.

"What did that bastard do you?" He growled.

"Why do you care?" She snapped at him.

"I don't care," He glared at her. "I just want to know what he did to you." The truth is, he really was worried. Worried and angry. He lowered himself so that he was at eye level with her; his voice took on a compassionate tone. "Did he cause you to get those scars on your back?"

Shun's shoulders dropped. She looked at Grimmjow. Saddness filled her eyes and voice. "Why can't you just leave it? Why's this so important to you?"

Grimmjow was taken back by the emotion in her voice and the look in her eyes. "Um, uh..." He tried to figure out what to say, but words wouldn't form.

"Just drop it." She turned away from him. "Okay, Grimmjow?"

 _What the fuck did that bastard do to her?_ He thought as he watched Shun leave the room. _Now I've got another person to add to my hit list._

XxXxXxXxXxXx

The meeting that Aizen had called was for him, along with the other Espada, to hear anything that Shun had to say about the Soul Reapers. She didn't have much, except for the fact that she caused the third seat of Squad Eleven to fall on his ass in less than two minutes. Everyone had a good laugh because of that. After that, everyone but a select few was dismissed. Shun had to leave the room without Grimmjow.

Instead of going straight to her room, Shun went to the kitchen in hopes of finding something to eat. Ggio, Szayel, and Apache were already in there, talking and eating. Shun tried to avoid them and just went to the fridge.

 _Hmm...pasta, hamburgers, pickles..._

Settling on a hamburger with pickles and cheese, Shun went to the microwave to heat it up.

"Hey." Szayel said. "You gonna sit with us today?" He looked at Shun and smiled nicely. "Or are you gonna take your food and go back to your room like always?"

Shun almost never ate with the other Arrancars. She'd only eat with them if she was with Grimmjow, who usually ate with them.

She thought for a second. "Sure." She said and went to sit down between the space Szayel and Ggio made between them.

"So, we here you and Grimmjow were having a little argument this morning." Szayel said. "Care to tell us what that was about?"

"He was asking about a person whose name I must have said in my sleep." Was all she said.

 **GRIMMJOW'S P.O.V**

Finally, I got to get back at that Kurosaki bastard.

My stomach grumbled as I walked back to my room. _Maybe I should go get some food._ I turned around and started down the hall to the kitchen. From the sound coming from the opened door, people were already there. I paused at the door when I heard her voice.

"...Dreamed about the past?" Szayel's voice. "Why didn't you want to tell him about it?"

"Honestly, I don't know." Shun said to him. Her voice sounded softer than normal.

Where they talking about that dream she had?

"So what did that boy do to you?" Was that Ggio? One of Barragan's Fraccion was away from his side?

"He became a traitor." Shun's voice quieted.

"How?"

Shun sighed. "I don't want to talk about this." She got up and walked to the counter where she set a plate down, then she turned and walked to the door. Right where I was.

 _Shit! I don't want her thinking that I'm following her._

So I did what most would have done. I sonidoed to the end of the hallway, that way it would seem like I was just walking down here.

 **NORMAL P.O.V**

"Shun, wait up!" Ggio ran up to Shun as she walked down the hallway. "I'm sorry for questioning you. I didn't mean any harm from it."

"It's okay," She sounded like her normal self again. "It's just, I haven't really talked about this for a long time."

"Well, either way I am sorry."

Shun yawned.

"Wow, you tired?" He asked her.

"Ya, kind of." She replied. "Didn't get much sleep last night."

"Well, why don't you let me walk you back to your room. You could probably take a nap since I'm pretty sure you're not gonna get to do anything today."

"Thanks, that would be nice."

And so, walking down the maze of hallways, Ggio and Shun talked about simple things: how boring the wall color was, the food, the Espada. Finally they got to Shun's room.

"So, thanks for walking me back here." She told Ggio. "But I do kind of feel bad since your room is all the way at the other end of Las Noches."

"Eh, no problem." He shrugged it off. He stayed there and looked at Shun. He leaned towards her.

"Umm, you can go now." Shun looked at him.

"I know." He said. Then he kissed her.

Shun was shocked. No one ever kissed her

Ggio pulled away. Smiled. Then walked down the hall towards his room.

* * *

So there ya go. Chapter 7. What's going to happen now?

Ya'll don't get to know till next chapter.

 **Grimmjow:** *mumbles*Adding Scarlet to the list...

 **Me:** Guys...I'm scared...He's gonna kill me...

 **Grimmjow:** You better be scared.

 **Me:** Help.


	8. Chapter 8- What Happened

Chapter 8 is here... I spent all morning writing it.

It is short like all my chapters, but that's because I can't think of much more to write in the chapter.

Either way, I hope ya'll like it.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach

 **Claimer:** Shun is my character along with Kaito(Who Grimm wants to kill)

* * *

Shun was so confused. _Why did he just kiss me?_ She thought. She stood in the same exact spot she was in when Ggio left. He left smiling. She was frozen in shock. She tried to find a reason on why he just randomly kissed her, but she came up black. _Why?_

Confused as she was, she decided to take Ggio's advice and get some more sleep. It wasn't long after her head hit the pillow that she spiraled into another dream. Another memory.

 **SHUN'S P.O.V**

 _I was young. I was loved. Sitting in my lover's arms, I watched the world around me._

 _"Hey, Shun?" He said. "I was thinking that someday I should take you to see where I live. What do you think?"_

 _I had to think. Right now we were in the middle of a war. I couldn't leave the others, but somehow, I feel like I could, but only for about an hour. Kaito could keep watch over them. Or Mai. Or Takeshi._

 _"Sure." I said looking at him. He never flinched at the color of my eyes. Never._

 _"Wonderful." He said, kissing the top of my head. "You know, I always found it funny." I must have looked confused because he let out a soft laugh. "How we met and all. You were swimming in that river over there, and that's when I first saw you. I really did think that it was strange to see another person in the forest."_

 _"I remember." I said to him. "You said 'Hey, you should probably get out of the forest before nightfall, if not, you'll probably be attacked by the Demon People.'"_

 _"And yet, here you stay to this day." He hugged me closer. "That's my Shun. Not afraid of anything. Not even the monsters in the shadows."_

 _Truth is, I never told him that I was one of those 'Demon People' that he, along with all other humans, called us. I was always too afraid._

 _"Oh, nightfall, damn." He muttered. "Guess I got to leave now. Meet me here tomorrow, 'kay Shun."_

 _"Of course." We hugged. He left._

I woke up.

Emotions filled me. Saddenss, betrayal, anger, loss.

Of course I remember what happened after that.

I waited again the next night. He didn't show. There was an ambush. He finally came, only to see me being held down by some men. He tried to make them let me go. They told him who I was. _What_ I was. I saw the shock that filled his eyes as he walked up to me and asked if what they were saying was true. I said yes. All that love he had for me suddenly turned to hatred. He told them to kill me. They listened to him, of course, because he was the son of their king. Then he left. I broke free from the ones holding me. They ran away. I ran away. I just didn't run out of fear. I ran because I was heartbroken. So many questions went through my head that night. Most of all, the question was _why._ Why did he do this? Why didn't he tell me who he was? Why did he tell them to kill me? _Why did I feel so broken?_

 **NORMAL P.O.V**

Grimmjow was furious. Furious. He was just walking down the hall back to his room when he saw it. Ggio kissing Shun. Ggio looked like he enjoyed it. Shun looked afraid. That damn bastards kiss must have brought up one of those memories.

No one kisses Shun.

XxXxXxXxXx

Shun sat at the end of her bed contemplating the reason for these dreams to come up suddenly. The sound of a door slamming jerked her from her thoughts.

"Oh," She laughed under her breath. "Why's the big kitty mad again?"

Grimmjow walked straight into her room. He looked outraged.

"You know, It would be nice if you knocked." Shun said to him

He growled at her

"So," She started. "What was the stuff Aizen had to say to you?"

"I'll tell you when you tell me about that boy."

"Eh, I don't need to know that badly." She turned away from him.

"You sure?" he asked. "It involves Kurosaki."

"I still won't tell you anything about Kaito." She half-growled. Grimmjow was getting on her last nerve with all these questions.

"Okay then." He actually started back to the door. "Just to let you know, you're on your own for the rest of the night." He walked out of the room.

"'Kay then." She said to a now closed door. "See ya."

XxXxXxXxXx

With Grimmjow gone, Las Noches seemed emptier. Shun walked around the halls looking for a way outside the palace-like building. She's never been outside the walls of Las Noches, that is, unless you count her trip to the World of the Living. Her knowledge of Hueco Mundo was limited. She did know that there was a white moon in a black sky, along with frail and brittle treed that were like ice.

"Hey, it's our little Huntress."

 _Damn it's that creepy Espada._

She turned around. "Hello, Nnoitra."

"What's a cute thing like yourself doing wandering the halls at this time?

"I'm just bored." She said to him

"Well," He leered. "That's easy to fix." He put his hand on her shoulder.

This made Shun mad. "If that hand isn't gone withing two seconds, you're going to lose it." She growled.

Instead of moving his hand away, he snaked his arm around her shoulder, holding her close. He started walking her down the hall.

She growled at him.

"Oh come on." He said. "Don't you want to have some fun while your little non-Espada is gone?" He pushed her against the wall.

She glared at him.

"What?"

"Get away from me." Her voice stayed steady. "Unless you want to lose the only eye you have."

"I don't think I will." Nnoitra snorted.

 _Your funeral,_ Shun thought.

"Okay then." She said as she put her arms around his neck. He leaned in to kiss her. _Just like Ggio._ His forehead pressed against hers. She smirked. His eyes widened as she brought her knee up to his groin. As he went down she slammed her elbow on his back. Then she took his head and slammed his nose against her knee. Once he was on the ground she kicked him in the side. Kicked him hard.

"See ya." Shun waved to him as she walked away.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Grimmjow and the others were back the next morning and they'd brought someone with them: Oriheme. She brought back Grimmjow's arm and healed the spot where his tattoo was. Then he killed Lupi, who was the new sixth Espada, and he regained his position. Now Shun was basically his Fraccion again.

When Grimmjow returned to their quarters, he caught Nnoitra's scent. He asked Shun what happened and she told him what happened between them. He got mad even though Shun told him that she handled it.

"I'm going to kill him." Grimmjow snarled. "I'm going to fucking kill him!"

"I already showed him that he won't be able to have his merry way with me." Shun told him.

Grimmjow didn't even listen to her. He just stormed off. Probably to find Nnoitra.

"Yes." Shun said to his back.

He stopped. "What?" He turned around.

"He did have something to do with the scars on my back." She didn't even know why she was saying this. It's like it wasn't even her speaking. She did still have her emotions, and, hard as she tried, she couldn't keep them in check. She felt her eyes water.

Grimmjow walked over to her and grabber her shoulders. "What did that bastard do?"

"When he betrayed me, he betrayed the rest of us." She breathed out. "He didn't just attack me. Although it would have been better if he had."

"What did he do?" He growled through clenched teeth.

Shun looked away from him. "You see, it was the day that we were leaving our home. Kaito came up to me and said that he wanted to have a quick word before we set out." She swallowed. "Once we were alone he told me that he was sorry. I thought that he was saying that he was sorry that we had to leave, but that wasn't it." She took a shaky breath. Grimmjow could tell from the look in her eyes that these memories were flashing through her mind as she talked about it.

"He then yelled into the trees behind me; he said that they could take me now. About four men came out of the forest and grabbed my arms, forcing me to my knees.

Grimmjow's grip on her shoulders tightened.

"Kaito tried to get me to drink something. When I didn't drink it, he slapped me." She closed her eyes and breathed out, then opened them again. "Kaito was my partner. He was my brother. And there he was betraying me." Her head dropped a little. "He then pried open my mouth and poured the liquid in to it."

"You see, the liquid he poured into my mouth was the purest form of the poison that our enemy would use to coat their weapons so that when they cut me, the do more than make me bleed. They use it to weaken me, but it never kills me." She finally looked at Grimmjow, looked him in the eyes. "It burned me, then he made me swallow it by making sure that I couldn't spit it out. He then let them take me away. He let them take me to be tortured, but not killed." A lone tear containing all of Shun's sadness slipped down her cheek. Grimmjow wiped it away with his thumb.

"So that's what he did to you." It was more of a statement than a question.

Shun swallowed. "Yes."

"You didn't fight back?"

"I couldn't." _What's happening with me?_ Shun thought. _Why am I telling him this? Why isn't he getting mad at me for being weak? I would be mad at me if I was being weak._

Grimmjow's hands dropped to his sides and he stormed out of the room, leaving Shun alone and confused.

* * *

Ooo..wonder what Grimm's gonna do?

Hope you guys liked this chapter.

Actually I hope you guys like all my chapters.


	9. Chapter 9- Throwing Knives

Almost at 10 chapters! Yay!

Anyways hope you like this chapter.

 **Disclaimer:** Bleach does not belong to me

 **Claimer:** *Scarlet and Grimm fight over keyboard. Grimmjow wins* Shun. Is. Mine.

 **Me(Scarlet):** Okay then...she can be yours.

* * *

Grimmjow needed to kill something. Now. He needed to do something to distract himself. Get what Shun had told him out of his head. _Why do I even care so much?_ Either way, he just wanted to kill something. Anything.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Shun, instead of standing in her room looking like an idiot filled with so many emotions, decided to take another walk in the halls. _I wonder how Oriheme is doing._ She wondered. _Even though I'm not he, I do know what it's like being stuck some place you don't want to be. Maybe I should pay her a visit. I just wonder what room she's in. But would she even want to see me, knowing that when we met it was all an act? Then her thoughts went to something else._

She still couldn't believe how Grimmjow stormed out of her room earlier. She never expected him to give a damn about what Kaito did to her. It was all in the past. Yes, it still hurt, but that's because Kaito was a brother to her. Also, maybe she hadn't forgiven him, but that was because he did one of the most unforgivable things ever imagined. Like she told Grimmjow: if Kaito had just attacked her directly, no tricks, it would have been better. It would have saved her the pain she felt now, plus some.

Shun shook her head. _Stop thinking about that._ What even brought up all these sudden emotions in her? Before she just kept them covered up. Now they were running amuck again. _I need to kill something._

 _I wonder how Grimmjow's doing?_ She thought. Wait a second. Was he the reason for her reserve to start crumbling? No, that can't be it. Because that would mean that it was just like before...God damn it! Was history repeating itself? _No, no, no, it's not possible._ She can't be developing feelings for that stubborn blue-haired Espada. It just wasn't possible. _It's the dreams,_ she assured herself. _The dreams and the trip to the world of the living._

Now that Shun reassured herself that she wasn't feeling anything for Grimmjow, she made her way to the training room. It was empty. _Thank God,_ she thought. Right now, she couldn't handle talking to anyone. Not at all.

Grabbing one of the dummies from the back of the room, Shun pushed it to the middle of the room. The dummy had no face, no expression. Just like she felt like she should be: expressionless. Moving back to the back of the room, Shun, with a couple of throwing knives in her hands, started dancing around, decorating the dummy with a necklace of the slender silver blades.

She was in the middle of throwing more knives when the click of the door made her ears perk up. She refused to lose her concentration. The Espada who walked in waited by the door and watched as she danced around the room. He couldn't help but snicker when two knives stuck out of the spots where the eyes would have been.

"You know," The Espada finally spoke up. "Sometimes you really scare me with that skill of yours."

"It just takes practice." Shun said as she turned to look at Grimmjow. She held up three knives. "Care to try?" Both of them seemed to want to avoid mentioning their earlier conversation. "Also, how about a sparring match?"

"Sure and sure." He moved to take the three knives from her hand. "This is going to be easy."

Shun snickered.

Grimmjow put one of the knives between his fingers and threw it. It didn't even make it to the dummy. He growled to himself. He threw the second knife too hard, it ended up hitting the wall, handle first. The third knife hit the dummy's hand.

Shun couldn't help but laugh. Grimmjow turned and growled at her.

"It would be good if you aimed when you throw." She tried to stop laughing. She went to pick up the knives. The knife that hit the wall had snapped in half.

"I thought that you said this was easy." He snapped at her.

"You said that it was easy." She snickered. "I said that it takes practice." She put the knives back on the wall. "Now, how about that sparring match?"

"Hand-to-hand or weapons." Grimmjow asked.

"Weapons." Shun said as she grabbed a glaive from the wall. This particular one had a curved blade at the top and a sharp tip on the bottom. Holding a weapon like this one felt familiar to her.

"Do you even know how to use that?" Grimmjow snickered.

Shun eyed the glaive. "I think I do."

He looked like he thought she was joking.

The look on his face disappeared as she brought the glaive down to his head. He brought his arm up to block it, but the sharp blade seemed to still cut through his Hierro. Hissing, he jumped away from her, but she didn't give him time to recover.

Shun was right in front of him once again. She thrust the sharp pointed end into the wall by his ear. He sonidoed away from her. She sonidoed behind him and pushed him to the ground. With the glaive in one hand and her foot planted on his chest, she kneeled down and pressed the silver-tip of the glaive to the hollow of his throat.

"Still think I'm joking?" She giggled _. Why the fuck do I always giggle around him?_

"Get the fuck off me." He growled at her. When she didn't move, Grimmjow, despite the blade at his throat, rolled over and pinned Shun to the ground. They both looked at each other. They stayed like that for about a minute, with Grimmjow on his hands and knees above her, staring into her vermillion eyes. Shun's glaive was gone.

"Get off me." Shun repeated the words he said only moments before. Grimmjow got up, then helped her up.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Hours past, and Shun's and Grimmjow's training session had started coming to an end. Each of them took turns beating the other, until both were exhausted. They were just about to do a tie-breaker round when another Arrancar ran into the room. He flinched when he saw Shun.

"Sixth, sir," He began, addressing Grimmjow by his rank. "Aizen had requested that all Espada meet in the throne room for a meeting." Then he left as soon as he came.

"Guess our tie-breaker round is going to have to wait." Grimmjow said. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his shoulders. Then he left the room.

Instead of following him or heading back to her room, Shun decided to stay and decorate another dummy with knives and arrows. She didn't have much to do when she was alone in Las Noches. That's why she was either in the training room or her room. Although she could probably still see how Oriheme was doing. She could probably use some company. And since the Espada were in a meeting she had nothing to worry about.

Concealing her spiritual pressure, Shun opened the door to the training room and walked down the halls to where Oriheme was being kept. If she went down this hall, took a right, then a left, then the second door on the right would be where she was.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Shun had gotten to Oriheme's room withing five minutes. She had to go slowly incase anyone had seen her.

Knocking on the door she said "Oriheme, are you in there?" She didn't know if Oriheme could hear her through the thick walls, but she might as well have tried. When she heard a small, muffled reply, she opened the door, only to see a shocked Oriheme.

"Shun?" She looked confused. "Why are you here?"

"Well, I thought you might have been bored so I came here to talk." Shun replied.

"No. I mean here, here, in Hueco Mundo."

"Oh, yeah, about that..." Shun trailed off.

"Was Ichigo right?" Oriheme asked. "Do you work for Aizen?"

"Um...ya, I do." Shun looked away.

"But why?" Compassion and confusion filled her eyes. "Why work for someone like him?"

"Honestly, I don't know." She breathed out. "Maybe it's because he had a use for my skills."

"You mean your fighting skills?" Oriheme asked. "Is what Ichigo said about that also-" Shun covered her mouth.

"Damn it!" She hissed. "That meeting was shorter than I thought." She raised her head up a bit. "Shit! He's coming this way."

"Who is?" Oriheme tried to say under Shun's hand.

"Ulquiorra." She looked Oriheme in the eyes. "Listen, I don't have time to get away quickly, I'm going to hide. If he askes, tell him you were talking about yourself." Oriheme nodded.

Shun jumped up to the rafters just as the door opened.

Shun could barely hear what they were saying down below, but when she saw Oriheme slap Ulquiorra, she knew it wasn't good news.

When Ulquiorra left Shun let herself drop down to the floor. When she straightened herself out she looked up at Oriheme and saw sadness in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" She asked her.

"Ichigo's here." She choked out. "He and the others came here to break me out. Ulquiorra said that all of them were going to die." Then she broke down crying. Shun had gone through moments when she had to console someone who was crying, so she just led Oriheme to the couch and let her cry on her shoulder as she rubbed her back.

"I'm sorry, Shun." She sobbed. "I'm not meaning to cry, It just came out." She kept crying.

"Shh, It's okay." Shun kept rubbing her back. "Just let it out." She paused, then whispered. "You know, I do think that Ichigo and them will get you out."

"Aren't you betraying Aizen while saying this?"

"Maybe, but all I know is that him kidnapping you and bringing you here isn't right."

"Thanks, Shun." Oriheme lifted her head and rubbed the tear streaks from her cheeks. "I guess you should go now, huh."

"Yes, I probably should." She said. "Grimmjow will probably be looking for me now."

"Grimmjow?" Oriheme asked.

"I'll tell you another time." Shun told her. "I'll see you later." And with those words she left.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Shun had been right about Grimmjow looking for her. When he found her he told her about how Ichigo was here, but how Aizen said that they couldn't hunt them down yet, they had to wait. See how the Privaron Espada handled them. But Grimmjow vowed that when he got the chance, he'd take her and track down Kurosaki, and this time he'd kill him.

* * *

Ooo..two unexpected things happened in this chapter.

Wonder what's going to happen between those two?

Anyways, hope you liked this chapter.

Please R&R.


	10. Chapter 10- The fight- Panic

Chapter 10...It makes me want to cry.

I did take some dailogue from the incident with Melony and Loli for a small bit, since that part came up in this chapter.

 **Disclaimer:** Bleach isn't mine

 **Claimer:** Shun is mine.

* * *

Although dreams plagued Shun, this night she seemed to sleep soundlessly; like the wind over clouds. Her stark black hair spilled across the white-grey pillow. The blankets wrapped around her, almost like she was moving around a lot before he came to see her.

Grimmjow stood against the doorframe and looked at Shun. He looked for any sign of a dream. It may have been considered creepy for him to be watching her while she slept, but he wasn't just watching her, he was worried about her. He contemplated what happened earlier that day, along with the days before. What had happened in the training room? Why did he feel like he had to protect her from all the scary things out there when she could protect herself? What was he feeling for her?

Shun finally broke the silence in the room with a small cry of pain. She turned to her side. Then the silence returned. This brought another question for Grimmjow to answer: why did he feel the need to go over to her and comfort her?

 _I wonder what her dreams are about now?_ He thought.

Deciding that it was time, Grimmjow left Shun alone in her room and went to his room. It wasn't long after his head hit the pillow on his bed that the dark silence of sleep took him.

XxXxXxXxXx

The morning came and went in what felt like minutes. The afternoon was a different story. Shun and Grimmjow acted normally around each other once again, never talking about what happened before. Shun could tell that Grimmjow was restless, what with the issue with Ichigo and all. He never said anything about it, but she could tell that he wanted to fight the substitute Soul Reaper.

"Hey why don't we do some training?" She suggested. "I could teach you how to throw knives properly." She knew that he'd probably say no, but it was worth a shot. She wanted him to think about something else other than Kurosaki. Plus this would be a good warm up if he did end up fighting him.

"I don't care about throwing knives." He growled. `But since there`s nothing to do other than sit in this stupid place, hey, why not?"

He got up from where he was sitting and started out the room and down the hall to the training room. Shun trailed behind him. Even though she hated being a second, she let him have his way today, she won't argue with him if she couldn't help it.

The training room, as usual, was empty. All other Espada thought that they and their Fraccion were perfect and didn't need any more training. The Espada might not need much practice, but their Fraccion sure did. Shun had beaten quite a few in small sparring matches without using much power or energy. She did always think that if she trained them that they would fight better. The first thing she would teach them, that she always taught, was to not let anger drive your blade; you need to stay level-headed in a fight. Don't charge blindly into a battle. Even her Espada needed to learn that. He needed to be taught patience. That's why she was going to teach him how to throw knives. You need patience while learning a skill like that. It's not something that you can automatically do.

"Alright," Grimmjow turned to face her. "Teach me." He crossed his arms.

Shun spied one of the dummies behind him. She smiled. Summoning a kunai knife into her hand, she threw it. Grimmjow's eyes widened as it flew straight to him. He didn't have time to move. The knife flew right over his ear, cutting off a couple of strands of his pastel sky-blue hair. It hit the dummy between the eyes. Shun threw another couple of knives, all of which went either beside or over Grimmjow's head, then struck the dummy.

Grimmjow decided that now was the time to move, it was his only opening before more knives flew towards him. He marched over to a smiling Shun and grabbed her by the collar of her jacket. "Why the hell did you do that?" He snarled into her face. " Didn't you know that you could have hit me?" Fury burned in his eyes.

"If you thought that I'd hit you," Shun said calmly. "Why didn't you move out of the way?" when he said nothing she smirked. "I know the answer to this." She looked him in the eye. "You were confident enough in my ability, so you believed that the knives wouldn't hit you. Go ahead, tell me I'm wrong." He didn't say anything, but he did let go of her. "But tell me this," She continued. "What would you have done if I aimed for you instead of the dummy?"

"I would have moved out of the way." He said. "Then I would have killed you for even aiming at me."

Shun smiled at him then straightened up. "Now, let's get started." She walked over to the dummy and ripped the knives away from it. "You ready to learn?"

"I don't care." He muttered sounding annoyed. "Hand me those knives." He held out his hand.

"Do you think that you can hit the dummy on the first throw?" She asked him.

"Of course I can." He snapped at her. She then walked to him and put the knives in his outstretched hand. He put all but one in his non-dominant hand. Then he raised his hand, trying to copy what Shun had done moments before. He let the knife fly. It just nicked the shoulder of the dummy. He growled.

"Of course you _can't_." Shun snickered. "Just doing what I did doesn't make the knife hit the target." She looked to see Grimmjow glowering at her. "This requires practice, which, in turn, requires patience." She then added under her breath so that he wouldn't hear, "It's like teaching the twins all over again."

"Then show me how to throw them." His voice took on a more annoyed tone, almost to the point of sounding like he'd rather get a knife to the eye than learn.

"Alright then," Shun said totally ignoring his tone. "This is how you do it." She started showing Grimmjow the proper way of holding the knife in his hand and how to throw it.

XxXxXxXxXx

Time went by as Shun taught Grimmjow how to throw the knives properly. Her distraction was working. Instead of Grimmjow getting mad about not being able to go after Kurosaki, he was getting mad about not being able to hit the dummy. He always nicked it, or missed entirely.

"Kurosaki's past the Privaron." Grimmjow suddenly said. Dropping the knives he ws olding, he headed to the doors, then stopped. "Come on." He said to Shun. "Let's get that woman and then I can finally fight him again." He left the room and, once again, Shun followed behind him.

They walked down the hallways to Oriheme's room. The door was gone. Grimmjow breathed out a "huh" then went to the wall and punched through it. Whe the smoke cleared, Shun saw the two responsible for the missing door: Loli and Melony.

"Gr-Grimmjow?!" Loli gasped.

Shun looked over Grimmjow's shoulder to see Loli leaning down by a very beat up Oriheme.

Grimmjow walked a few steps forward. "What's up?" The two Arrancars were shocked into silence. "I see you two waltzed right in while Ulquiorra wasn't around. Looks like you're having a blast."

"What?" Melony asked.

"How did you get in here?" Loli gasped again.

Grimmjow looked at them like they were stupid. "How?" He asked. "Through the wall."

"Q-quite being a smartass!" Melony yelled at him.

"Ahh, relax." He told them. "I don't know who did it, but the door just happened to be broken down." He walked forward.

"Jerk!" Melony yelled at him. "Don't mess around with us!"

Grimmjow walked past Melony and went straight for Loli. "Beat it." He pushed her away. She flew across the room. "Looks like I overdid it a bit."

Tuning Grimmjow out, Shun used sonido to get to Oriheme. Helping her up, she sonidoed back across the room, getting her away from the two angry females.

Grimmjow turned to Shun after scaring Loli. "Come on, and bring the woman." He walked out of the room.

"W-why are you doing this?" Oriheme asked Grimmjow.

"Let's just say it's a thank you for my arm." He said. "You're also going to heal Kurosaki so that I can fight him." He kept walking. "Heal yourself first. Then we'll find Kurosaki."

XxXxXxXxXx

They found Ichigo in one of the northern towers. Ulquiorra had gotten to him first. Near the base of his neck was a hole where Ulquiorra had jabbed his hand through him. He looked dead. Shun couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor boy. Grimmjow ordered Oriheme to heal him, but she said that she couldn't. When Grimmjow moved to hit her, Ichigo grabbed his wrist. He was alive.

Oriheme healed him, but was told by Ichigo to heal Grimmjow as well so that they could fight equally. Then their fight started.

"Be careful." Shun whispered. Even though Grimmjow was a good fighter, she still worried about him.

XxXxXxXxXx

Though the fight between Espada and Soul Reaper just started, it had felt like hours past. It all changed when Grimmjow cut his finger on his zanpaku-to. That's when he used a Gran Rey Cero. It was headed straight for Shun, Oriheme and Nel. Shun never thought for a moment that Grimmjow would aim a cero to a place she was standing. But thankfully, Ichigo blocked it.

More minutes passed and Grimmjow decided that it was time. He curled his fingers like claws and raked them down his zanpaku-to. He was releasing his zanpaku-to!

A cloud of dust rose and strong winds blew. This was what his resurreccion. When the cloud settled, she saw him. His mask moved to cover his forehead. Green and teal cat-like ears replaced his. His body was covered in a white armor. He had a tail.

"Shun." Oriheme said. "Why are you working with Grimmjow?"

"He's the Espada Aizen assigned me to." She replied.

"But why?"

"Like I told you before, I don't know."

"Do you care about him?" Oriheme asked.

The question took Shun by surprise. "What?"

"I said, do you-"

"I know what you said." Shun snapped. "But why would you ask that?"

"I don't know, I just thought that you did."

"I do, but I shouldn't." She said.

Oriheme opened her mouth to say something but Shun cut her off.

"If you were me, you'd understand."

Shun looked up at the fight. Ichigo was going straight for Grimmjow, cutting through one of his Desgarron Shun's breath caught when she saw Ichigo stab him in the side. It was like time stopped. She couldn't breathe. Ichigo took his sword away and Grimmjow fell. Ichigo grabbed his arm and gently lowered him to the ground.

"Shun?" Oriheme looked concerned.

"N-no..." She whispered. "NO!"

Ichigo came up to them. When he saw Shun he froze at the fury in her eyes. She ran towards him, but Oriheme grabbed her around the waist. Ichigo stayed silent. Shun's shoulders dropped, her fury was replaced by grief.

"I'm sorry, Shun." Ichigo mumbled.

"No you're not." Shun said, still in Oriheme's arms. "Let go of me." She growled at the woman. Oriheme didn't let her go.

"Don't you understand?" She whispered to her. "You're free now. You don't need to work for Aizen anymore."

The four of them went down to the ground. There, unable to move, Shun saw the still body of Grimmjow. Her eyes lit up when his body moved. He went at Kurosaki. Ichigo blocked it.

"Enough, Grimmjow." Ichigo growled at him. "You lost."

Grimmjow refused to give up.

Then a familiar weapon caught on his neck. Nnoitra was here. Grimmjow was now down again. This time he couldn't get up.

"Well hey there cutie." Nnoitra said as he saw Shun. "What do you say after I deal with this punk we have some fun?"

"Over my dead body." Shun growled. She saw the others flinch at her deadly tone.

Using sonido to get to Grimmjow, she landed by his body and checked his pulse. He was still alive, but not for much longer. Using the strength that grief hadn't taken from her, she picked up the Espada, spread her wings, and took off. She had to get away from the fights. She had to heal him, or at least make sure he didn't die.

 **GRIMMJOW'S P.O.V**

I was being carried by someone. The wind whipped through my hair. This spiritual pressure that I felt was familiar, almost like Shun's, but it was slightly different. _Maybe this is how I'm dying. Is this what it feels like?_

He remembered hearing a scream when Kurosaki stabbed him. Was that Shun? Why was she so sad? He was right there. Were her demons coming for her?

 _I'm sorry, Shun. I can't protect you from them anymore._

* * *

 _Guys I'm crying... I had to whisper to my self "Don't cry" as i typed the fight...if its bad I'm sorry, It is hard to write when you're bawling your eyes out. I also watched the fight so that didn't make it any better...anyways I hop you liked it...yes I know, Grimmjow turned into a bit of a softie...major out of character moment for him._

 _anyways please R &R_


	11. Chapter 11- Found

_So here's chapter 11. Don't worry, it's not as sad as chapter 10._

 _Some things about Shun are revealed, but not many._

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _I don't own bleach_

 ** _Claimer:_** _Shun is my character_

* * *

 _Damn it! History was repeating itself,_ Shun thought as she carried Grimmjow's body across Los Noches. _Why, why, why?_ Why did she have to feel like this? Has fate truely willed for this to happen?

Suddenly her wings felt like lead. Yes, wings. No, she wasn't an angel. Just a shifter. Or as some people preferred to call her: a demon. Normally she would have loved to shift fully and run as a cougar or soar across the sky as a peregrine falcon. But today she didn't have that luxury. She didn't have it since she was a child. She probably never would again. Nowadays she would only shift if she needed to.

She looked down at the limp body she was carrying. Her arms hooked under his and she struggled to keep him from slipping. Of course, she couldn't; she wasn't that strong. Sure she could carry both of the twins at the same time, but not a guy bigger than she was. She had to find a place to hide so that she could try to heal him, even though healing him with her magic runs the risk of losing herself. The place had to be a place where they could hide from the other Arrancars and Aizen. Now that Grimmjow has lost to Ichigo, Aizen probably had no need for him anymore, so he was most likely going to kill him, and maybe Shun too.

"I can't believe Oriheme wanted me to leave him to die." She thought out loud. "Doesn't she have any sense of loyalty?"

The Espada started slipping from her arms once again. If she doesn't land soon they're both going to fall from the sky.

Shun finally spied a sheltered, yet hidden place. _With a couple of illusions,_ she thought, _no one will know that we're there._ But there was a big problem: could she keep up the illusions and heal Grimmjow at the same time? It would take work, and there still was that risk of losing herself, but she could probably do it if she tried.

 _Remember Shun. You once stood in a clearing for a week and four days focusing on nothing but your power. It will sustain your body once used for more than illusions. Well, until your body remembers that it requires food and rest._

Dropping silently from the sky, Shun flew to the place she'd spotted. She and Grimmjow could stay here till she had the chance to heal him and then get out of Hueco Mundo, whenever that would be.

Shun set Grimmjow's body down. He was heavy. She was surprised to see that she carried him as long as she did. Checking his pulse, she could tell that he was still alive. She breathed out a sigh of relief.

"You big idiot," She whispered. "Why did you have to egg him on?"

His body didn't move. It may never move again.

 _I can't believe how much grief I felt when he went down,_ She thought. _I've never felt that before. If I feel something for him I need to nip it in the bud. Cut off my emotions. I won't let history repeat itself again._

Shun kneeled down my Grimmjow. Excluding the smaller cuts, only two places were bleeding profusely: His neck and his side. The places where Ichigo had stabbed him and where Nnoitra's crescent shaped zanpaku-to caught his neck. His blade didn't hit anything vital, so she decided to heal the wound made by Ichigo first.

Shun slipped into the strange, yet familiar state she used to practice in. With her hands on her lap and her legs folded beneath her. She felt the air around her change slightly. If someone saw her like this, with this strange aura around her, they would see what looked like heat coming off a fire. She breathed out slowly and then closed her eyes.

Healing was hard for her to do. There was two ways that she could do: transfer the injuries to her and then heal herself, or deal with the pain of diving into their body and healing them internally. Either way, she'd probably be a little drained. If she transferred Grimmjow's injuries to herself it would be quicker. It would still take work, but she'd do it.

Focusing on the wound in his side, Shun reached out with her magic. When it made contact with the wound, she focused on drawing the injury to herself. She felt the pain, but it was slower that it originally would have been. She couldn't let the pain ruin her focus, not now. The wound spread slowly, she bled more. Her white jacket was now stained red.

 _Damn this hurts,_ she hissed internally. _Just a few more seconds and you'll be done._

Something strange was happening: she felt faint. This wasn't normal.

 _You've handled wounds worse than this before. You can take the pain._

Finally the wound left Grimmjow and fully transferred to her. She refocused her magic on the wound. It healed almost instantly.

"Huh," Shun chuffed. "If only I could heal others this easily." Her eyes darkened. "Then maybe they wouldn't have all died." She snapped out of it. "Don't think about the past, Shun."

She had to rebuild her reserve. Become her emotionless self. Hide her true self once again.

"How are you able to do this to me?" She asked Grimmjow's deathly still body. "You shouldn't be able to."

XxXxXxXxXx

The day was over and night had come. At least that's what Shun thought.

No one had found them, but more Soul Reapers had come to Hueco Mundo. The Eleventh Division Captain was fighting Nnoitra. He fought like a crazy person. Then he unleashed his immense spiritual pressure. Even this far away from the fight, she felt it.

Shun had tried another healing session with Grimmjow, but was too drained to do much (which was strange and wasn't supposed to happen). She did get rid of a couple of cuts with no effort. He stopped bleeding, so that was good. His heartbeat was getting stronger; that was great. With a couple more healing sessions and even more days of rest, he'd be back on his feet in no time.

Although Shun was tired, she decided to stay awake until the fight between Nnoitra and the Captain was over. No way could she sleep with the crazy spiritual pressure in the air.

Suddenly the spiritual pressure disappeared. It just vanished. Is that Captain dead?

XxXxXxXxXx

Another day began today. Grimmjow was getting better as Shun lost her energy. At least now it wasn't hard to keep her spiritual pressure low.

Turns out the Captain killed Nnoitra.

Aizen had taken Haribell, Barragan, amd Stark to the World of the Living. He left Ulquiorra behind to watch over Las Noches along with the re-captured Oriheme. Ichigo must be furious.

If only Grimmjow would wake up. Then they could leave Hueco Mundo. But he was still asleep.

XxXxXxXxXx

Kurosaki and Ulquiorra were fighting. The sky darkened when Ulquiorra released his zanpaku-to.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Grimmjow moved! He finally moved. Shun did a little happy dance in her head when she saw it. All of hit cuts were gone; either healed by Shun or by time. He should be waking up soon.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Urg, where the hell am I?" Grimmjow grumbled as he pushed himself up onto his elbows. The last thing he remembered was fighting Kurosaki, losing, and then being carried away by someone. Wait, there was one more theing: Shun's scream as he went down.

He looked around at his surroundings. He was in a sheltered spot by one of the eastern towers. How did he get here? He noticed that all of his wounds were gone. Was the Inoue woman here? Where was the wound from Kurosaki? The cut on his neck from Nnoitra? Something weird was happening.

Then his gaze found his Fraccion. The first thing he saw was the blood. He tried to get up, but couldn't. She looked so still, like she was dead. Wait. No, she wasn't dead. Her chest rose and fell slowly. She was just sleeping. Did she bring him all the way here? But how? And why? She had nothing to gain from saving him. Then he remembered her scream. A scream of pure agony and despair. Did she actually care for him?

XxXxXxXxXx

 **ICHIGO'S P.O.V**

"So Ichigo, where are they?" Renji asked me. "I thought you said that she ran off with him."

"She didn't run." I corrected him. "She flew."

The war was at an end. Aizen was defeated. Right now Renji, Rukia, Byakuya, Kenpachi, some other Soul Reapers and I were looking around Las Noches for any Arrancars that were still alive. I had told them that I knew of at least two: Shun and Grimmjow. They decided that those two should be found first.

"Well, whatever she did," Renji continued. "Do you know where to find her?"

"Sure," I said. "If we can find her spiritual pressure."

"Well, I sense spiritual pressure." One of the other Soul Reapers said. "It's faint, but still there."

"Then we'll follow it." Rukia said.

We all took off towards the east. The spiritual pressure got stronger as we neared one of the towers. But there was nothing there. Just a tower.

"So where does it lead to?" Renji asked. "Because all I see is a tower."

"It leads toward the base, but there's no one there." Rukia replied.

"It's an illusion." I whispered. "Remember how she used illusions before?" I asked them. "Maybe if we just head towards it, we'll see them."

"Worth a shot." Renji shrugged.

We neared closer and saw them. Grimmjow was sleeping and Shun was looking straight at them. Shock filled her expression. Bet she didn't think we'd see them.

The last time he saw Shun was when he thought he killed Grimmjow. She was grief-stricken. Now, other than shocked, she looked angry.

"Shun Yuzuki, we've been ordered to take the two of you with us back to the Soul Society." Byakuya said in a monotone voice. "If you don't resist, then this won't turn into a battle."

She growled at him. Red eyes flashing.

Byakuya snapped his fingers. Four Soul Reapers jumped on her and held her arms behind her back.

Grimmjow woke up.

"What?" He grumbled. Then he saw them. "Shit!" Some Soul Reapers jumped him as well.

"Let me go!" Shun yelled, struggling against the people holding her. Her anger was replaced by fear.

Grimmjow noticed this. "Kurosaki." He said to me. "Get them to let her go." He looked serious. "I'm telling you to let her go. Now."

"Why would I do that, Grimmjow?" I asked him.

His expression changed. "Can't you see her?" He asked. "Look at her."

I saw Shun struggling to get away. She was panicking.

"Let me go!" She yelled again. Then she stopped. "Please let me go." Her eyes pleaded with me.

"Why?" Kenpachi sneered. "So you can attack us?"

Her breathing turned fast and shallow.

"Kurosaki." Grimmjow growled at me.

Suddenly Shun straightened up. The air shimmered with heat around her. Then, one by one, the Soul Reapers holding her dropped. Red-gold bands shimmered against their skin.

"Bakudo 63, Rikojokoru." Byakuya recited.

The golden arrows pierced her. She fell.

"Please no." She murmured. "Not again."

XxXxXxXxXx

 **NORMAL P.O.V**

Shun and Grimmjow stood in the white tower that the Soul Reapers used as a prison. Red collars around their necks. They didn't know what was going to happen. Shun seemed to almost give up because of that incident that brought back memories. Grimmjow made sure that she didn't.

The Soul Reapers were meeting to discuss what they should do with them. Some said to kill them. Others said to make them sign some kind of treaty and let them live. Some actually wondered what would happen if they killed the last Huntress.

Right now, Shun's and Grimmjow's fated were in their hands.

* * *

Dun, Dun, Dun!

I'm sorry for any spelling errors btw.

Hope you liked the chapter. Wonder what happens next?

Please R&R


	12. Chapter 12- The Manor- Day 1

Chapter 12. I'm sorry that I didn't post it yesterday, my computer was being stupid.

Anyway, hope you enjoy this.

 **Disclaimer:** Bleach is not mine

 **Claimer:** Shun is my character.

* * *

"Alright, come with us."

It has been two days since the end of the Winter War. Aizen was executed and all remaining Arrancar were rounded up, half of them were killed. Shun and Grimmjow were stuck in jail cells, just sitting there, waiting. The Soul Reapers debated on whether to kill them or not. They still haven't reached a decision. Every once in a while food was brought to them. Shun kept urging the Espada to eat so that he could get his strength back, but she didn't eat anything.

Finally, it was time for their trials. Except it wasn't really a trial; it was just a time to convince the Soul Reapers to let them live. Shun thought that it was funny. They were probably going to kill them anyways.

Well, now she'd see. Her trial was first.

Shun walked down the hall between four Soul Reapers. The red collar she had on at first was now gone. One of the Soul Reapers behind her was prepared to cast one of their kido spells on her if she moved to get away. She didn't plan on it.

Finally, they came to a room. It wasn't the place Central 46 was. She wasn't that important apparently. Captains and Lieutenants stood facing the door, facing her.

"Shun Yuzuki," The Head Captain stepped forward. "You have been brought before this group to-"

"I know why I'm here." Shun cut him off.

One of the Soul Reapers behind her hit he on the head. "You will speak only when spoken to."

Shun whipped around and hiss-growled at him. He flinched. "You don't have any authority over me." She snapped at him. "No matter what you say, you don't."

"Silence!" The Head Captain shouted. "I will ask this question only once. Why did you work for Aizen?"

"He offered me a job that he said would be a good use of my skills." Her voice was calm.

"Then you have betrayed the Soul Society." He said. "That is an offense punishable by death."

"Like I said before," Shun was losing her patience. "You Soul Reapers," She spat out the word. "Don't have any authority over me. I am not bound by your rules. I am bound by my rules. You do not stand judgement over me." She looked the Head Captain in the eyes. "Not me or any Arrancar that you've imprisoned in this place."

"You know, she does have a point." The captain with a flowery coat whispered to the white haired one beside him.

The Head Captain opened his mouth to speak again, but Shun interrupted him. "And since you only stand judgement over Soul Reapers, I don't even know why I'm here."

"SILENCE!" The Head Captain yelled. Then he turned to the Soul Reapers behind her. "Bring the other Arrancar and tell Ichigo Kurosaki to come in."

Within seconds, both Kurosaki and Grimmjow were ushered into the room next to her. Shun looked over at Grimmjow, he looked worse than she did. They decided to keep the red collar around his neck and was now being led around like a dog. He had a black eye too. But despite all that, he still held his head high and didn't struggle against the ones holding him. Shun had to resist the urge to reach out with her magic and heal him, or at the very least, give him some of her strength.

"Ichigo Kurosaki," The Head Captain began. "Do you agree with this woman that Soul Reapers should hold no judgement over her and the Arrancars? Choose your answer carefully." He left off the words 'your choice will determine their fate.'

Ichigo thought for a moment then said. "Yes, I agree with her."

"Very well." The Head Captain said. "Captain Kuchiki."

"Yes sir?" A man wearing a pale sea foam green scarf stepped forward.

"You will take the Huntress and Arrancars with you to your manor." He said. " You will watch them for two days then report to me on whether they should be kept here or live in the World of the Living. You will also house the others for the time being."

"You still think you can stand judgement over us." Shun said shaking her head as she was ushered out of the room.

XxXxXxXxXx

The Kuchiki manor was nice. It had a big yard with a pond and some trees. The house had many rooms, which happened to be good because of the people Byakuya was now housing. But if you asked Shun, she'd rather stay outside under the stars than inside a dusty house.

Right now she was sitting by herself outside. The calmness of this place seemed to remind her of her home. The scent of trees on the wind. The soft grass beneath her, now bare, feet. She longed to just run, but for the time being, she couldn't. She might be reminded of the forests of her home, but this was not it. That was the place she truly wished to be. Not in the Soul Society and not in Hueco Mundo. Just home.

"Hey, Shun." Ichigo sat down beside her. "What are you doing out here all alone?"

"Just thinking." She replied. She was still mad at him for almost killing Grimmjow.

"How do you like it here?" He asked her.

"You're asking me how I like the place I'm being forced to stay in for two days?" She laughed. "It's all right."

"You just wish that you were somewhere else."

"Exactly."

"So what was with your reaction when Grimmjow fell?" Ichigo asked her after a minute of silence.

"Huh?"

"When Grimmjow fell back," He repeated. "You screamed."

"Oh," She looked away from him. "I was really stressed that day and when I saw him fall it brought up unwanted memories." It wasn't all a lie.

"Okay," He shrugged. "It just seemed like something else when I said that I was sorry. Since you got mad at me and everything."

Another couple of minutes of silence followed until Shun broke it. "Hey, I got an idea," She said to Ichigo. "Why don't we go running?"

"Running?"

"Yea," She said. "get rid of any stress. Plus it's good exercise."

"Sure," he looked at her suspiciously. "Where do you want to run to?"

"We're not running _to_ anything." She rolled her eyes. "We're just running." She stood up. "C'mon, get up."

"Don't you want shoes?" Ichigo asked her, looking at her bare feet.

"Nope."

Ichigo stood up. "Okay then."

Then they were off, running side by side at a slow jogging pace, a pace too slow for Shun. So slow that she got annoyed with it. So she sped up. This was partly for her to just run, and partly for her to see how long Ichigo could keep up a faster pace. When he noticed her faster pace, he accepted her challenge and sped up so that they matched pace once more.

Soon they passed Oriheme, Chad, and Uryu sitting in the grass. The three of them gave them questioning looks, but they didn't look concerned. In fact, they looked quite amused when Shun sped up once again as the pace was still too slow for her. Ichigo moved to match her new pace.

Both of them were now running parallel to the wall circling the whole manor. Shun always challenged Ichigo by running faster and he would always speed up to match pace with her. He had to slow down soon after Shun had decided to full out sprint. She was circling back to him when she felt it. She hid her spiritual pressure.

"How can you run so fast for so long?" Ichigo panted.

Shun motioned for him to shut up. Then she jumped onto the wall and crouched, waiting. Ichigo soon saw why. It was because a certain Arrancar was walking towards him.

Shun then went onto all fours and slowly crawled across the wall like a cat. Like a cat stalking its prey. Keeping quiet, she watched Grimmjow approach Ichigo.

"Oi, Kurosaki." Grimmjow said as a greeting.

"What do you want, Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked.

"I want you to tell me where Shun is." He growled. "The woman and the Quincy said that the two of you were running."

"Oh, she ran ahead of me." Ichigo shrugged. "I couldn't keep up with her so I stopped." He didn't even look up. He knew that Shun would kill him if he gave away her hiding place.

Shun crept along the wall, getting closer and closer to Grimmjow. She had to stay out of his field of view if she wanted to surprise him. Finally, she was just behind him. Her eyes lit up, and, like a cat, she pounced.

"What the fuck?" Grimmjow yelled as he got tackled to the ground. He looked to see Shun sitting on his chest laughing. Kurosaki was laughing too. Grimmjow glared at her and tried to do what he did before in that one training session. But Shun expected this and jumped off him.

"Why the hell did you just jump on me?" Grimmjow asked, slightly confused because she was still giggling. This was way out of the ordinary for her.

Instead of an actual answer, Shun threw a knife at him. Ichigo gasped, he didn't expect her to do something like that. The knife got lodged in a tree.

Grimmjow glared at her. She smiled back at him. Then she threw another two and ran past him. He ran after her, but she was too fast for him. Well, too fast for him until he used sonido to get in front of her. She ran right into him. She tried to turn to run the other way, but Grimmjow grabbed her wrists.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He growled at her. She was just acting so weirdly.

"Nothing is wrong with me." She said with a face as blank as Byakuya's. "Now let go of me."

"Why would I do that?" He smiled.

Again, instead of answering him, she tried to get away. She brought her legs up and kicked against his chest. Then she flipped over, but Grimmjow didn't let go of her, not this time.

Ichigo snickered at Shun.

She now had her arms twisted behind her back with her elbows facing out and slightly up. She struggled against her captor, but it was no use. She couldn't get away.

"Now," Grimmjow wrenched her back and leaned down to her ear. "What the hell is up with you today?"

"Let go of me and I'll tell you."

"No way." To show that he wasn't kidding, he tightened his grip on her wrists. "You'd just run off."

"You sure about that?" She said, deciding to play a little mind game with him. "Maybe I'm already gone."

"What?" Grimmjow growled.

"Oh, I know what she's talking about." Ichigo said. "When I fought her and lost, Ikkaku went at her. She didn't bother moving. Then he stabbed her. Nothing had happened for a couple of seconds, but then her image wavered, and then disappeared."

"I mean, who knows," Shun started saying. "Maybe I was never really in Hueco Mundo." She giggled. "You'll never know if I'm the real me or not."

Grimmjow, out of shock, let her go.

"Here's a hint." Shun said, jumping back onto the wall. "If it's just an illusion of me my eyes will change to grey."

"But your eyes are still red." Ichigo said.

"Exactly." And then with those words, she was off.

* * *

Oooo...wonder what got into Shun?

Hope you liked this chapter.

Please R&R


	13. Chapter 13- The Manor- Day 2

Hey guys, here's chapter 13. Sorry it took me so long to update it this time, I had to babysit my cousin for this weekend.

Anyways, hope you like it.

 **Disclaimer:** Bleach is not mine

 **Claimer:** Shun, Mai, Takeshi, Kaito and the twins are my characters.

* * *

Once again, Shun was bored and alone. Yesterday she had fun, tricking Grimmjow and all, but now he was mad at her, so she had nothing to do. After she ran away from Grimmjow, he came after her. He yelled, and growled, and snarled; basically he scolded her like she was a child. She was only a year younger than he was. It was funny though, she used to scold the twins for doing something she did.

Truth is though; yesterday she was acting weird, really weird, compared to how she acted now. How she acted yesterday was how she used to act years ago, before the war turned serious. She used to have so much, messing around with Kaito, Mai, and Takeshi. They would mess around acting like the kids they were. Then when the three of them found the twins, the two of them joined in on the fun. Shun sometimes caused little illusions to rise from the hills to entertain the others. Those times were the fun times. Shun used to be so carefree and happy. She never once had a care in the world. Then others started coming to her, and that was the second thing that changed her life.

More and more people came to her, a teenager of fifteen years old, asking her to lead them. Of course, she did, she couldn`t just leave them. She`s regretted that decision ever since, and not just because her childhood was once again ripped away from her.

Again, there was no use in thinking about the past. Nothing she could do would bring that happiness back. Those events shaped who she was today. Although her emotions would sometimes overwhelm her, she was learning how to control and eventually block them. She almost had it, but then, once again, someone changed it.

"Damn." Shun whispered to herself. She looked up. "What do you want? Or did you just come to disturb my thinking?"

The one walking towards her laughed. "Maybe I just came to sit here." He said. "Ever think of that?"

Shun looked into the eyes of the Espada. "No, it never crossed my mind." She snickered. "But if you're going to sit here, you might want to start climbing." She yawned.

He growled at her.

"What do you really want?" She yawned again.

He ignored her question. "If you're tired, why are you in a tree?"

"Who ever said that I was tired?" She asked him. "Also, what's wrong with sitting in a tree? It's not like I'm going to fall."

"I said that you were tired." He said. "And there's nothing wrong with sitting in a tree, but yes, you could fall."

"Says you." Shun snickered. "I haven't fallen out of any trees yet."

"Yet?" He smiled. "So what you're saying is that you have yet to fall out of a tree?"

"I never said that." She saw his eyes light up. "Don't. You. Dare."

Grimmjow ignored her and started climbing the tree. Since Shun was only on the first layer of branches it wouldn't take him long to het to her. Well, it wouldn't take him long if she stayed put, but she was moving, climbing higher in the tree to get away from Grimmjow. He thought that it was a stupid idea.

"You do realize that climbing higher won't help you, right?" Grimmjow said, looking at her and raising his eyebrows.

Shun looked down at him. He was already on the second layer of branches. "That's what you think." She giggled. She climbed higher until she got to the canopy of the tree.

"Oh look." Grimmjow snickered. "Tree girl's got nowhere to go." He reached the top of the tree as well.

Shun looked at him very seriously. "If I go down, I'm taking you with me."

Grimmjow laughed. "How would you take me down as well if I'm not close enough for you to grab on to?"

She thought for a moment, and then said "Good point." And jumped.

XxXxXxXxXx

"I can't believe you jumped from the top of the tree." Grimmjow said to Shun as the two of them walked back to the house. "But you did end up falling, so that was funny."

Yes," Shun said, looking at him. "But at least you didn't get the chance to push me."

When she jumped out of the tree, she had to land on a couple of other branches so that she could avoid damaging her legs when she landed. Falling through the branches caused leaves and twigs to decorate her sleek black hair, so now she did look like a tree girl. And since her hair wasn't in a ponytail, it snagged on the branches that didn't break off. The last branch she landed on snapped beneath the sudden weight added to it. She ended up falling, but she did turn in the air to land on her feet. As she hit the ground, sharp pains shot through her legs causing her to fall back onto her butt. Grimmjow had landed beside her laughing.

"You still have leaves stuck in your hair." Grimmjow said reaching to grab one of them. Shun wheeled away from him and hissed. "Well then, what was that?"

"Oh, sorry." She looked away from him. "It's a reflex."

Grimmjow said nothing and kept walking.

XxXxXxXxXx

The sun was setting on their second day at the Kuchiki Manor. Tomorrow the Soul Reapers would decide whether they would keep Shun and the Arrancars in the Soul Society or let them go to the World of the Living. If they did decide that the Soul Society was the _best_ place for them, Shun was ready to argue. The Soul Reapers had no power over anyone other than their own, especially if their decision in this affected the World of the Living.

Shun, who was always refusing to go inside, sat in the grass looking at the sky. It was painted with golds, reds, purples, and oranges. She remembered sunsets like these, the beauty and the vibrancy. Sometimes, if they got the chance, everyone would go to the rocks above the waterfall and watch, letting their feet dangle over the edge. Sometimes someone got pushed into the water below.

Shun still couldn't forget the thing she heard when she and Grimmjow were returning to Hueco Mundo that one day. Mai had called her name, but it couldn't have been her, she should have been in the mountains by now, should have been for about two months. It was strange, very strange.

"So when are you going to come inside?"

Shun startled. "Never." She said.

Grimmjow sat down beside her. "What are you thinking about?" He asked.

"Nothing." She pulled some grass.

"Nothing?" He said. "Then why do you have that far away look in your eyes?"

"What?" She looked at him. "Why do you want to even know what I'm thinking about?"

"Curiosity."

"I'm not going to tell you."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"I bet I can get you to tell me."

"You can't."

"I can."

Shun looked away from him and focused on the sky.

"So can you fly?" Grimmjow asked her. The question caused Shun to look at him shocked.

"Why would you ask that?" She asked, sounding slightly guarded.

"Just wondering." He said. "Because when you were carrying me away from the fight I felt wind rushing around me."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Shun got up and walked away. She wouldn't let him find out. Not after last time.

Grimmjow sonidoed in front of her. "I think you do." He said. "Show them to me."

Shun leaned away from him. "No."

"You just admitted that you have wings." He smiled. "C'mon, show them to me."

"No." Shun said forcefully.

"Is that why Gin called you the Night's Demon Angel?" He pressed.

Shun started to panic. Grimmjow saw it in her eyes. "No." Her voice held a slight waver.

"So that _is_ why." He stepped towards her. She took a step back. He saw the air around her shimmer with heat like that one day when the Soul Reapers found them. If he remembered correctly, after that, they dropped to the ground.

"Just leave it, Grimmjow." She hissed at him. "It's none of your business."

"Well," He said. "Actually it is. Since you're my Fraccion I should know more about you than I do right now." Shun glared at him. "So here, I'll give you a choice: tell me what you were thinking about or tell me about those wings of yours."

"I was thinking about how I heard Mai yell my name." She snapped then turned around and walked away. This time Grimmjow didn't follow.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Captain Kuchiki," The Head Captain started. "After observing the Huntress and Arrancars for two days, do you think they could live in the World of the Living?"

"I do, but only under the watch of the Soul Reapers there for the time being."

"Very well." The Head Captain turned to Ichigo. "You along with the others are now tasked with the responsibility of watching this group. We will find housing for them. You are to make sure that they don't do anything illegal."

"Yes, sir." Ichigo said.

"You make take them and leave now." He dismissed them.

They all left.

XxXxXxXxXx

Finally they were back in the World of the Living, and, as expected, there were _rules_ they had to follow, like they had to all go to school with Ichigo. Except for Shun and Grimmjow, the other Arrancars all shared a house.

Instead of spending the day inside, everyone was at the park. Urahara had to create gigais for almost everyone, minus Shun. Today was a _get to know and trust each other_ day. Soon, apparently, they were going to visit the beach. Fun.

Right now, Shun was sitting in the grass and watching Ichigo, Renji and Haribell throw around a Frisbee.

"Shun!" A far off voice called to her. It was Mai's voice again.

Shun shook her head.

"Shun!" Her voice was closer.

Shun looked around to see if anyone was calling her.

Suddenly she was tackled by a brown haired girl.

"Oh my god, Shun. We've been looking everywhere for you."

"Mai?"

* * *

OMG! lol

wonder what's going to happen next?

hope you liked it. Stay tuned for teh next chapter which should be up in 1-2 days.

please R&R


	14. Chapter 14- Reunion- Bad News

Chapter 14's up!

It doesn't have a lot of words, but it take 7 pages on a word doc to type up.

Hope you enjoy.

 **Disclaimer:** Bleach is not mine.

 **Claimer:** Shun, Mai, Takeshi, Kaito, and the Twins are my characters.

* * *

 **GRIMMJOW'S P.O.V**

"Mai?" Shin looked shocked

"Oh my god, Shun." The woman, Mai, kneeled down and hugged her. "Where have you been? We've missed you so much."

Shun just stared at her.

The Mai woman, who was still hugging her, looked about a year younger than Shun, and was pretty short compared to her. She had dark chocolate hair that fell in loose curls to just below her shoulders. From what I saw of her now, I could tell that she was beautiful; almost as beautiful as Shun.

Mai stood up. "Did these people take you?" she asked her. She then grabbed an arrow from the quiver on her back and notched it on her bowstring.

Shun still said nothing.

 _Wow, she's really in shock._

The woman looked at me and raised her bow. Her eyes were just a shade lighter than her hair. "What did you do to Shun?" She growled at me.

"I didn't do anything to her." I growled back.

But that didn't seem to convince her. She aimed at me and fired.

 **NORMAL P.O.V**

The arrow that Mai shot flew straight and true. It would have hot Grimmjow in the shoulder if Shun hadn't snapped out of her shocked state. She used sonido to get to Grimmjow and knocked him out of the way. The arrow hit a tree. Shun then marched up to Mai.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" She yelled at her. "You're supposed to be far into the mountains by now."

"I came to find you." Mai looked surprised at Shun's sudden change in temper. She then gestured to Grimmjow. "Who's he?"

"You shouldn't be here." Shun looked at her. "I told you guys before we left that no matter what happens you have to make it to the mountains." She looked to the trees. "Where's Takeshi and the twins?"

"Takeshi's looking in the trees." Mai gestured to the western part of the park. "No question on Kaito?"

Shun's face darkened. "Forget about Kaito."

"Already done." Mai waver her hand. "We just got to the base of the mountains when he showed us who he really was."

"You still haven't told me where the twins are." Shun growled. "Are they with Takeshi?"

Mai looked down.

"Mai?" Shun sounded confused.

She mumbled something.

"What?"

Mai mumbled again.

Shun started to panic. "Mai, where are they?"

"They took them."

 **GRIMMJOW'S P.O.V**

Shun stepped back from the woman. She looked horrified. "Mai," She said slowly. "Please tell me that this is a joke." She started to shake slightly.

The woman shook her head.

Shun took another step back. I moved behind her. She started breathing slow and shallowly.

"You didn't try to get them back?" She whispered.

"We tried, but Kaito attacked us." The woman said. Her shoulders were dropped like Shun's

 _Another reason to_ hate _that guy._

"Shun?" Oriheme stepped towards her.

"You people stay away from her." Mai snapped. She looked at me. "Especially you." She turned her focus back to Shun. "I'm so sorry. We tried to get them back, but they were too far ahead of us." She hugged her.

Shun straightened up. "I'm going to kill them." She growled. Everyone, including myself, flinched at her tone. "And then I'm going to kill him."

Mai looked worried.

I've never seen Shun like this. Sure, I saw her panic before, but it was never as bad as it was now. It seemed like panic and fury were swirling in a storm around her. _This must be really bad._

 **NORMAL P.O.V**

Shun started walking away from Mai and the group of Soul Reapers and Arrancars. Of course Mai followed her. Even some of the group that was gathered around them followed behind, Grimmjow included. She marched across the park towards the trees, barefooted. The grass lengthened as she got closer. Small rocks scratched at her feet, but she didn't care. Then she was at the tree line.

"Takeshi." She said. "I know you're there."

Silence.

Shun's voice got harder. "If you don't come out now, I'll come in after you."

Silence.

"Fine then."

Shun jumped up to the first tree and disappeared into the branches. There was a rustle and leaves fell to the ground. Then there was a grunt, and then a person fell down from the tree. Shun landed right beside the figure.

The figure got up. "Eh, hey, Shun." He rubbed his head. "How are you doing?"

"How do you think I am?" She snapped. "You two aren't supposed to be here."

"Yeah, about that..."

"Also," Shun's eyed filled with sadness. "You lost the twins to them."

"Shun?"

"We need to go back for them." She whispered. "We can't leave them."

"Aren't you the one who left us?" The boy snapped. "Why would we truest you after this?"

Mai gasped. "Takeshi." She whispered.

Shun was shocked. _He's changed so much in the past three months,_ she thought, _and it's not a good change._

"Why are you so surprised, Mai?" Takeshi asked. "You remember what Kaito said, don't you?" He pointed to Shun. "She left us, left us to be with that prince of hers."

Shun slapped him. "What the fuck did you just say?"

She seethed. "You think that I'd intentionally leave you guys? Do you really believe that?"

Takeshi looked down.

Shun's voice got softer. "Didn't you ever think that something was wrong when I didn't come back with Kaito?"

"He told us that you were saying a final goodbye," Mai said. "That we should just start off without you."

Shun shook her head. "That wasn't what happened." She said. "That's about as far from the truth as you can get."

"Then what happened?" Takeshi asked.

"He let them take me."

Mai gasped. Small murmurs of confusion came from the group of Soul Reapers and Arrancars.

"Wait, what?" Takeshi moved towards her. "How could he do that? Almost no one can take you down in a fight."

"He didn't fight me." Shun looked him in the eyes. "He put that damned poison in my food the night before. Then when he let them take me, he poured some of it down my throat."

"Oh my god, Shun." Takeshi hugged her. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

She hugged him back. "It's okay. I know that you didn't know."

Mai, who completely forgot that everyone else was there, yelled: "Group hug!"

"Wait, no-" Shun tried to get away, but Takeshi held onto her and Mai tackled them. They all fell to the ground laughing. Everyone else looked confused.

"Urg," Shun struggled beneath their weight. "Get off me!"

Mai and Takeshi laughed even harder.

"So, who are these two?" Toshiro asked.

Mai got up, walked to him, and patted his head. "The name's Mai Aiko." She said. Toshiro growled at her. "That one over there's called Takeshi Mitsuo. We're Shun's family." After a strange look from Renji, she added. "Not family by blood, though."

Ichigo stepped forward. "So is laughing common for her?" He pointed to Shun.

"At times."

Shun punched her. "I can be happy if I want to be." She said. "There's just the times where I have to act differently." She looked to the sky and whispered: "I'll come get you two, I promise."

"Hey, we all want to get them back." Takeshi put his hand on her shoulder. "We just can't rush into it."

"So where are you guys from anyways?" Grimmjow asked.

"You step back." Mai said to him. "I still don't trust you."

"And why's that?" He asked.

Mai just shook her head. "I just don't trust you."

Shun was looking around as Grimmjow and Mai argued. Something moving in the trees caught her eye

"Get back!" She yelled just as the thing flung itself towards them. It was a Reaper.

"Oh shit!" Mai yelled.

"Mai, Takeshi, get the others out of here." Shun ordered.

"Well, well, well." The thing said. "Looks like I found you."

"Oh, yes you did." Shun said.

"And you have no weapon." It laughed. "It must be my lucky day today."

 **GRIMMJOW'S P.O.V**

"What the hell is that thing?" Ichigo yelled at Mai.

"It's a Reaper." She said.

"But I've seen reapers before, they don't look like that. The other had black fur."

"Ya, well this is a human-like one." She snapped. "It's more dangerous."

"So that's why she wants us to get away?" I asked her.

"Yep."

XxXxXxXxXx

 **NORMAL P.O.V**

The fight with the Reaper was brief. Human-like ones are supposed to be smart, but that one wasn't. Shun killed it within seconds.

Now they were all back at the, now two-storey, house that Shun and Grimmjow stayed at. The Soul Reapers had added on another storey so that some others could stay there. They gathered in the living area and talked. Shun introduced Mai and Takeshi formally to the others. Of course, questions were asked about their lives, it was only natural. Shun then excused herself to go get a glass of water, she came back to see Mai pinning Grimmjow down. Everyone was laughing at how easily she took him down. Shun just sighed.

"Maybe I should start calling the two of you the twins." She giggled. "You sure do act like them."

"No way." Mai said. "It's impossible to act like them." She let Grimmjow get up.

"Hey, Shun?" He said. "Can you look at me for a minute?"

"What did she do?" She smiled.

"Kurosaki, you see this?" He gestured to her.

"See what?" He said. Then he looked up at her and saw that her eyes were grey instead of red. "Crap."

"What?" Mai asked. "Woah, what's with your eyes Shun. They're only like that when... shit."

Shun disappeared.

"Takeshi," Mai looked scared. "She's going to get them."

"Get who?" Grimmjow asked.

"Who do you think?" She snapped. "She's gone to get the twins."

* * *

That's chapter 14, hope you liked it.

New things are happening, let's hope Grimm doesn't kill me for this.

Chapter 15 should be up in 1-3 days.

please R&R


	15. Chapter 15-Reunion-Rescue

Chapter 15 is finally up.

Hope yo like it.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own bleach

 **Claimer:** Shun, Mai, Takeshi, Kaito, Rin and Riku are my OCs

* * *

"What do you mean by: she went to get the twins?" Grimmjow growled at Mai.

"I mean exactly that." Mai snapped. "She went to get the two of them back from those damned people." She looked to Takeshi. "She could get herself killed."

"Why would she go if she could die?" Ikkaku asked. "What's the point?"

"What's the point?" Mai was baffled. "What's the point?" She grabbed the collar of his shirt. "Rin and Riku are part of our family. What would you do if one of your squad members were taken to a place where they'd be called demons, and, no matter how old they are, would be tortured?"

"We would wait for orders from our Captain." He told her. "We wouldn't just leave."

"Normally, she wouldn't have either." Mai said. "But when it comes to the twins, all of us, Shun especially, get really protective of them. Just think of it like a female cougar protecting her cubs. Shun would do anything to keep them safe."

"So wait," Ichigo said. "How old are they?"

"They're seven."

"And you let them fight?" Toshiro asked?

"How old are you?"

Toshiro growled at her.

"So is there any way that you can go after her?" Grimmjow stepped forward.

"Ya, don't you have, like, a leader who can stop her?" Ichigo chimed in. Shun may have beaten him up before, but he still cared.

"Well," Mai said out. "Technically, she's our leader."

"Really?" Yumichika said surprised. "She doesn't seem like she knows how to lead people."

"Of course she does." Mai snapped. "She's led us into so many battles. She even led-"

Takeshi covered her mouth.

"She what?" Toshiro looked at the two of them suspiciously.

"Nothing." Takeshi said.

XxXxXxXxXx

It had been about an hour since Shun had left. The group of people had left as well, leaving Grimmjow alone with Mai and Takeshi, who had left him and went upstairs. It wasn't bad for him to be by himself. He needed to think. Think about what was happening. Why did Shun suddenly just leave? What was Mai's problem with him? Why did he even fucking care about this? He, a big bad Arrancar, shouldn't be caring about stuff like this. He shouldn't care about whether a person likes him or not. And he definitely shouldn't care about his Fraccion; but he did. He cared about Shun and if something happens to her, he was probably going to kill someone.

"So you're the one Shun has been working with, eh?" Mai said, dropping onto the couch beside him. "When did the two of you meet?"

"Yes," Grimmjow slightly leaned away from her. She was acting different now. "And we met about a month ago."

"Wow..."She trailed off. "So did she tell you about them?"

"Are you talking about the fact that she has wings?"

"Actually I was talking about the twins." Mai said. She then gave him a questioning look. "She told you about that? That's really unusual for her."

"She didn't tell me." He told her. "I was just guessing." _And apparently I was right about them,_ he thought.

"Ah."

"So what kind of battles did she lead you into?" Grimmjow asked. "I'd love to hear about the one that Takeshi cut you off about."

"Why would you want to know?" Mai got defensive. "Why would you want to learn about something that caused her so much pain? Would you want to learn about something that ripped away her childhood and threw her into a world of bloodshed?"

"It stole away her childhood?" Grimmjow said in disbelief. "How'd it do that?"

Mai grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him close. "How would you feel if, when you're only fifteen years old, people kept coming to you, asking you to lead them in, what you're hoping is, the final battle in this damned war" Mai looked straight into her eyes. "A battle that ended the life of one of the only people you held close in your life."

"She was only fifteen when she started to fight?" Grimmjow asked.

"No," Mai corrected him. "She was only fifteen when the war finally turned serious for us. She was fighting long before that. All of us were. "

"Wow."Grimmjow breathed out. He never thought that his Fraccion had fought in a war. "How old was she when she started fighting?"

"No one really knows." She looked away from him and let go of his shirt. "She's never told us. I'm guessing that she started fighting when she was young; I think it was her mother who taught her. She used to tell us a story; I think it was about her mother, but I'm not sure."

"What was this story about?" Grimmjow asked. He didn't even know why he wanted to know, he just did.

"I can only tell you what I remember." She told him. "So, it was long ago in a forest near our home. A group of people, a family, were celebrating. The silence of the night was replaced with music and laughter. No wind blew, so the torches that lined the clearing burned brightly. Almost everyone was gathered around a small platform. Their eyes were fixed on the young girl, only two years of age, who was dancing.

"The girl, like Shun, had hair as dark as a raven's wing and eyes the color of rubies. She wore a dress of vermillion silk. She twisted and twirled; the air seemed to shimmer around her.

"Then an arrow shot out from the trees and struck someone in the shoulder. Humans had found them and attacked the unarmed group. They called them demons and started to slaughter them. The small dancing girl's mother grabbed her daughter and ran off. Of course, they were followed. The girl's mother was killed, but somehow, the humans couldn't kill the little girl. She was the only one who survived."

Mai shrugged. "After that, the girl disappeared. No one knew what had happened to her. She was just gone. Some say that she died. Others say that a female wolf found her crying and cared for her, raising the girl as her own. Then there are those who say that she was raised by the night."

"How the hell can someone be raised by the night?" Grimmjow asked.

"I don't know." Mai replied. "But that's what's most commonly said because when the little girl came back, all grown up, she looked like the night personified."

"Okay then..." Grimmjow said. "Continue."

"So, this girl was still alive; she showed the world that she wasn't dead, that she was very much alive." Mai looked almost proud. "She rose up and fought. She even got a name from the humans."

"The Night's Demon Angel." Grimmjow murmured.

"How do you know that name?" Mai asked.

"Gin called Shun that at one point." He replied. "The story isn't about her mother, is it? It's about her."

"Um..." Mai looked away. "I never guessed that."

"You're lying." Grimmjow growled at her. "You knew."

"Well, uh..." Mai struggled to find something to say. The Ichigo and the others broke down the door.

"We've found her." Ichigo said to Mai. "Or actually, we saw her. She's flying back here, and it looks like she's carrying something."

Mai gasped. "The twins! She got them."

"But there is one thing..."Ichigo trailed off.

"What?"

"She looks pretty beat up."

Mai rushed out the door and looked to the sky. She saw Shun coming from the north. Spreading the wings of her demi-form, causing several gasps to rise from the group behind her, she took to the sky. She may not be as fast compared to Shun, who had a second form of a peregrine falcon, but her owl wings could carry her far and fast.

Everyone was shocked when they saw Mai take to the skies. They saw her reach Shun and take the two little bundles from her before she fell. Shun just dropped from the sky, her wings just disappeared.

Without thinking, Grimmjow sonidoed to her and caught her falling body before the earth could catch her itself. He lowered himself to the ground slowly.

Taking her into his arms, Grimmjow looked at her. Kurosaki was right, she was pretty beat up. Her arms and legs were covered with cuts and she had a bruise on her stomach, almost like someone punched her. She was also bleeding badly. He moved her to see if he could find the wound, but she cried out in pain, so he just held her close. Then he saw the wound. It looked like she was stabbed in the side right between her hip and her ribs. He took off his jacket and pressed it against the wound in an attempt to stop the bleeding.

The others finally reached them. Oriheme tried using her Santen Kesshun to heal her, but it only got rid of the small cuts and the bruise. The wound in her side still remained.

"Why the hell is that wound still there?" Grimmjow yelled at her. "I thought that you could heal."

"I-I don't know why it won't work." She stuttered. "It's almost like the time with Ichigo."

"I know...why." Shun opened her eyes, which were filled with pain, and struggled to speak. "It's ... because of the poison... They stabbed me... in the side." She started to breathe fast and shallow breaths.

"The Soul Reapers have someone coming to help." Grimmjow told her in a soft voice, trying to hide his panic.

"-might be no use." She said. "Lost too much blood... I'm dying." She choked out. Tears were forming in her eyes. "I always knew that this war would end with my death or theirs."

"You're not going to die." He told her. "I won't let you."

Shun looked him in the eyes. "Promise me something." She looked tired. "Promise me...that you'll keep the twins...and the others... safe...when I'm gone."

Not knowing how to reply to that, Grimmjow just said. "I promise."

"I'm glad that I met you." Shun put her hand just below his shoulder and smiled, really smiled, at him. "Goodbye..." She whispered. Her hand dropped and her eyes closed.

Grimmjow's eyes widened. _She's not allowed to die,_ he thought. _I won't let her. She's the one that keeps me sane._

"I-is she gone?" Rangiku asked. She looked close to tears.

Grimmjow brought his ear to Shun's chest. Her heart beat faintly. "She's still alive." He said. "But not for much longer if she doesn't get help."

"Captain Unohana is on her way." Toshiro said. "We need to move her back to the house."

XxXxXxXxXx

Minutes later, with Shun all bandaged up, Grimmjow carried her to the house. According to Toshiro, Captain Unohana was supposed to be here any minute now. That still wasn't soon enough for him. Shun needed help now.

"Oh no, Shun!" Mai ran towards Grimmjow and looked at him. "Is she dead?"

"No." He almost couldn't speak; he just felt hatred towards the ones who did this to his Fraccion.

"I need to tell Takeshi." She murmured. Tears formed in her eyes. "Oh my god, Shun, you can't die. What would we do without you? You're the one that keeps us together." She turned and ran into the house.

"Hey, Grimmjow." Ichigo walked up behind him. "It's going to be okay. She'll make it."

He didn't say anything.

"Is that the girl?" A Soul Reaper with black hair in a braid hanging down the front of her body spoke up. "You must bring her inside quickly."

 _This must be Unohana._

Grimmjow followed the Captain into the house and into one of the bedrooms.

"Set her down on the bed and then leave the room." She ordered.

Grimmjow opened his mouth to protest, but the look she gave him shut him up. He put Shun onto the bed and left, leaving the Captain to do her healing.

XxXxXxXxXx

An hour passed before the Captain came out of the bedroom. "She will be fine." She told The group gathered. "But she'll be weak for a couple of weeks at least. She has lost a lot of blood and that poison coursing through her won't help. Make sure that she is kept in bed for at least a few days. Call for me ig something happens."

"Well it will be hard to keep her in bed." Mai told the captain. "As soon as she wakes up she'll try to get to the twins and make sure that they're okay. No matter how injured she is, she'll find a way to get to them."

"Then you must find a way to stop her." Unohana said. "You, Arrancar." She motioned to Grimmjow. "You'll watch her and make sure she stays put, understood?"

"Yes."

"Good." She said. "Now I must leave, goodbye."

* * *

Sad chapter..Grimm's probably going to kill me when he snaps out of his shocked state.

Next chapter will be up is 2-3 days.

Please R&R


	16. Chapter 16-Sleep

Hey guys, sorry for the wait on this chapter, school and other stuff got in the way.

But now it's here. The (not so long) awaited chapter 16. I hope you enjoy it.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach

 **Claimer:** Shun, Mai, Takeshi, Rin, and Riku(along with the bastard kaito, and now the plot) are mine.

* * *

Grimmjow paced around Shun's room. She still hadn't woken up yet. She'd been asleep for over twenty four hours already. _Why the hell won't she wake up?_ He thought. _It's been a whole day since that Captain said that she'd be all right._ The only things she did do was occasionally cry out in pain. _I should be happy that she's still alive and not dead._ A wound like the one she had gotten would kill any ordinary person, but the Mai woman told him that the only reason that Shun is still alive is probably from her trying to heal herself.

The Soul Reaper Captain, Captain Unohana, had told Grimmjow, along with the others, that he was in charge of watching over Shun and making sure that she stayed in bed for some time. Again, Mai had spoken up and said that she wouldn't stay there until she made sure that the twins were alright. That even if she shouldn't be able to walk, she'd find the strength to do so just to see them. That's the reason Grimmjow has to watch her.

The sound of Shun groaning pulled Grimmjow from his thoughts. He stopped pacing at looked over at his black-haired partner. Her eyes were open, but they weren't the bright bloody red he was used to, they were duller. She was looking straight at him. She started to push herself up into a sitting position, but then cried out and slipped back down.

"Gr-Grimmjow?"She said, confused. "What?"

"So you're finally awake?" He went and sat at the end of her bed. "You've been out for just over a day."

"I'm still so tired." She said, trying once again, to push herself up into a sitting position, and, like the first time, failing.

"Stop trying to sit up." Grimmjow said. "You're still pretty weak after losing so much blood."

"Oh, right..." Shun almost looked dazed. "I was stabbed in the side when I was..." She gasped. "The twins!" She tried to get up once more, and this time she was actually succeeding.

"Don't you dare try to get up." He got up and walked towards her. "The Soul Reaper Captain said that you have to stay in bed." He pushed her back down. "You won't even be able to walk."

"But I need to make sure that they're okay." She said, struggling against him.

"The Oriheme woman made sure that they were."

"But I still need to-"

"You can't even sit up properly yet." Grimmjow said forcefully, still holding her down so that she couldn't get up. "How will you be able to make it across the hall?"

"But I can make it to them." She almost sounded like she was pleading. "I just need to-"

"No."

"Fine then." She whispered, a growling, deadly tone crept into her voice. "I'm sorry for doing this."

"What?"

Shun lashed out at him with her magic. He fell to the ground with bands of red and gold around his arms, legs, and neck. He could only watch as Shun, with surprising ease, got up and out of the bed, walked along the wall and then out the door. Then she was gone and he could get up.

Grimmjow rushed into the hallway, only to see that Shun wasn't there. _She must already be in the other room,_ he thought. _But how'd she get there so fast? She shouldn't even be able to walk. Damn, the others are downstairs and won't even help._ He walked into the room where the two children were put. Shun was sitting on the bed looking down at them. Red spotted the bandage around her stomach. _Fuck! How'd she rip one of her stitches?_

"I'm glad that they're okay." Shun said. "Oriheme did a great job at healing them." She coughed and tried to get up, but fell on her butt.

Grimmjow marched up to her and picked her up.

"What are you doing?" She coughed again.

"You're bleeding again." He said. "You shouldn't have gotten out of your bed." With Shun in his arms, Grimmjow carried her back to her room and set her down on the bed. "No I got to make sure you aren't going to bleed out again." He grumbled.

"Don't be silly." She told him. "I'm fine."

"Says the woman who can't even stand up." He snapped. "Now stay still, I need to see where you're bleeding from."

Shun laid still, listening to the Espada for once.

"Thank you." He said.

Grimmjow started to undo the bandages with small help from Shun when he got to the parts that went around her back. Soon the whole bandage was removed. Grimmjow sucked in a small breath when he saw the puckered red skin. _So the big bad_ _warrior is afraid of a wound?_ He scoffed to himself. _What is it that this woman does to me? I never worried about anything before she came around._ And that was the thing, he only say red skin and stitches. He didn't see and spot where she could be bleeding from.

"What?" He breathed out. "Where is the-"

"I told you that I was fine." She said softly.

"Except you're not actually fine." He said. "I don't even know how you made it across the hall. You shouldn't even be able to walk."

"Must have been a surge of adrenaline then." She smiled. "Because now I feel even weaker than I was before."

"So now do you realize the stupid decision that you made?"

"None of the decisions that I made have been stupid."

"If you say so." Grimmjow said. He then went to go grab some clean bandages.

Within minutes Shun was all bandaged up again.

"I hate being weak..."She mumbled.

"Then maybe you shouldn't have gotten yourself stabbed." Grimmjow almost chuckled.

"It's not like I meant to." She growled at him.

This time Grimmjow did chuckle. "You need to get some sleep." He turned and walked to the door.

"Stay."

He turned around. "What?"

"Please stay." Shun said. "I can tell that you're tired too. You stayed up all night didn't you? You need to get some sleep also."

Grimmjow gave her a confused look.

Seeing this, Shun sighed. "I'm asking for nothing more than your company in _sleep._ I'm just offering a heartbeat beside yours."

"Okay then." Grimmjow walked over to the other side of the bed and laid down next to his partner. The both of them laid back-to-back, and soon, were asleep.

XxXxXxXxXx

 **SHUN'S P.O.V**

Burning pain, that's the only thing I feel. No, scratch that, I don't feel just pain. It's more than that. I feel a warmth around me. A comforting warmth. It distracted me from the burning in my side, for only a short while, because it returned moments later. This tore me from the light sleep that I fell into.

I winced and opened my eyes. What I noticed startled me.

Grimmjow's back was no longer against mine (partly because I was lying on my back). Instead he was pressed against me. One of his arms was underneath my head, almost like a pillow; while the other was across my stomach, holding me close. And since both of us were still wearing out Arrancar uniforms, skin was touching skin.

I tensed up. No one has ever been this close to me. Sure, in the nest we all slept near each other, but never this close. I tried to move away from him, but, even in his sleep, he noticed and tightened his grip on me, pulling me closer to him.

 _I wonder if he knows that he's sleeping like this._

Normally when someone has their arm across a person's stomach, their hand would rest at the spot between the other's hip and ribs, right where I was stabbed, but his hand rested just above it.

I winced again. _Why does this hurt so much?_ Normally the poison they used would only hurt for a bit; it also burned less. They must have been trying to create a stronger version of it.

"You okay?"

I startled at the sudden voice.

"I thought that you were sleeping." I said without looking at the blue haired Espada. "Sorry if I woke you."

"You didn't wake me." He said. "I've been awake for a couple of minutes." I could hear him yawn. "So are you okay?"

"It hurts." I murmured. "I've never been in so much pain."

"What does it feel like?" He asked. Curiosity and worry almost filled his voice.

"It burns hotter than fire." I said. "It feels like I'm being stabbed over and over again with small, needle-like blades. Think about the time Ichigo stabbed you, then multiply it by three."

"That must hurt."

"It does."

I turned onto my side so that I was facing him. Surprise flickered in his eyes. I curled up against his chest.

XxXxXxXxXx

 **NORMAL P.O.V**

Shun and Grimmjow laid facing each other for a couple of minutes. Shun curled up against him, and Grimmjow with his arms around her. Shun had fallen asleep once again when someone came into the room.

"Awe." The busty, blonde haired Soul Reaper squealed.

Grimmjow looked up at her and growled. "Shut the hell up, she's sleeping."

Rangiku pouted. "But the two of you look so cute like that."

Shun shifted in her sleep.

"Hey, Rangiku," Ichigo walked up behind her. "Do you-"He saw Grimmjow with his arms around Shun. "So," He smirked. "Does the big, bad Arrancar have a soft side after all?"

Rangiku giggled.

"If I could get up right now I'd strangle you." Grimmjow snarled at him. He tried to keep quiet to avoid waking his sleeping Fraccion.

"You do have to admit that they look cute together." Rangiku said leaning towards the orange haired Soul Reaper.

"If you guys talk any louder," A voice mumbled. "I'm going to strangle you as well."

"So Sleeping Beauty has finally woken up, eh?" Renji said walking into the doorway.

Shun turned her head and glared at them. It was a 'fuck you/I'm really going to kill you' kind of glare.

Then, one by one, they all fell to the ground.

She turned back to face Grimmjow.

"What was that about?" He asked, looking at her. "Not that I'm complaining about that."

"They were getting annoying." She closed her eyes.

"Well that was mean." Rangiku said as she stood up.

"I forgot that she could do that." Ichigo half-growled.

"Wow, Shun." Rangiku walked up to the bed. "Your hair looked really pretty. Those red streaks are so cool."

"I thought that your hair was just black?" Grimmjow asked the woman curled up against him.

"Sometimes the red streaks come in at the front when I start using my magic again."She murmured sleepily.

 _How the hell can this woman fall asleep so fast?_ Grimmjow thought.

"So they just show up naturally?" Renji asked.

"Mhm..." She was already half asleep.

"They're kind of cool." Rangiku reached and grabbed a couple of the red strands. "They're the same color as you eyes."

"Hey, Rangiku." Ichigo walked up behind her. "I think we should leave and let her get some more sleep. She's probably still really weak from the loss of blood the other day."

"Awe, okay." Rangiku let go of Shun's hair and followed Ichigo and Renji out of the room, leaving Grimmjow and a half asleep in silence.

"Hey, Grimmjow." Shun mumbled.

"Hmm?" He looked down at his partner. Her eyes were closed.

"Thanks for catching me when I was falling." Her eyes stayed closed. "And for staying here with me."

"No problem."

* * *

Well...Shun was being more out of character in this chapter, but so was Grimm.

I hope you enjoyed it and I'll try to get the next chapter up in 3-4 days (if nothing gets in the way).

Please R&R


	17. Chapter 17-The Past and Swimsuits

hey guys the next chapter is finally up.

So I decided to create a music playlist for this fanfic (because i have no life, XD). So if anyone thinks that they have a good song for it just shoot me a PM. I'm thinking a good song for Shun would be _Rescue Me_ by Tokio Hotel. And I might also create the playlist on youtube. I'll tell you guys if I do so that you can check it out.\

Also I came up with a new thing today. Instead of bikers I called them motor-bicyclists...I'm just weird at times.

Also just a warning, i did type most of this out on my IPod, so im sorry for any punctuation errors, I did go over it.

I hope you guys enjoy it.

 **Disclaimer:** Bleach is not mine

 **Claimer:** Shun-Shun, Mai, Takeshi, Rin, Riku, Kaito, and Yamato are my characters.

* * *

It has been two days since Shun had fallen from the sky and almost bled out. She slept most of the day yesterday in Grimmjow's arms, waking up in uneven intervals. She didn't try to get up anymore; knew that she couldn't, she was too weak. Everyone, except for Mai and Takeshi, left when the dark of night came around. They had to go to school tomorrow.

The morning of the second day dawned grey and cloudy. There was going to be rain. Grimmjow woke up at about nine in the morning, hungry, so he decided to go downstairs to grab some food. When he got to the door he looked back at Shun's sleeping form, but she wasn't asleep anymore. Her crimson eyes were open and she looked straight at him.

"Morning." She yawned.

"Are you doing okay this morning?" Grimmjow asked.

She smiled. "It still hurts like hell, but I'll live."

"I suppose that's good to hear." He said.

"God I'm hungry." She half-giggled.. "Being stabbed and almost dying really takes a lot out of you."

"You're really going to joke about that?"

"Yes, yes I am." She giggled and then softened her voice and her gaze. "Look, I've fought in a war for almost my whole life. I've received a lifetimes worth of injuries. Sure, none of my injuries have ever been this bad, but I've also survived worse." Her eyes darkened but her voice stayed soft. "Much worse."

Grimmjow had a feeling that he knew what she was talking about.

"And I'm not just talking about the Kaito incident."

Okay, maybe not.

"Then what was much worse?"He asked.

"Carry me downstairs to get food and I'll tell you." She smiled.

"Really?" Grimmjow looked like he didn't believe her.

"I promise that I'll tell you."

"Fine then." He said and went to pick her up. "But you do know-"

"That I shouldn't get out of bed, that I need rest." She ended his sentence. "I know, I know."

Grimmjow let out a small growl, contemplating on whether he should just drop her back onto the bed, but he decided against it. He walked out of the room with his partner in his arms. He passed the room with the two children, which Mai and Takeshi were already sleeping in, then got to the top of the stairs. Shun leaned against him with her eyes closed. Oh, how far they have come from when they first met.

XxXxXxXxXx

"So, are you going to tell me?" Grimmjow asked Shun, who was reclined on one of the two couches. He'd gotten her some toast with honey (she asked for it) and sat down at the other end of the couch, totally forgetting about his hunger.

"Two seconds." She mumbled, chewing the last piece of toast. "Okay." She swallowed. "After Kaito betrayed us, I was taken to the 'palace' of the king of the damn people. The stupid guy laughed and kicked me in the stomach, which wasn't very good since I'd just been forced to swallow poison. He laughed and kicked me again, it was fun for him." Her eyes darkened. "His son was there as well, just watching what was happening. He never tried to do anything. No one did."

Grimmjow growled to himself.

"For about two months I was held as a prisoner." She continued. "The food that they have me, if they gave me any, would have the poison in it. Every two days or so, sometimes every day, they would take a whip or sword blade coated with the poison, and create a 'work of art', as they called it, on my back."

"So that's why you have the scars on your back." Grimmjow tried to stay calm. It was hard because he wanted to kill those people so badly right now.

"Yes." She replied sounding totally normal, like this was just an everyday conversation. "I could somewhat heal the marks that they made, but since I was weak," _and could have lost myself_ , "I couldn't do much. That's why the scars are there. I've never been able to fully heal them. I can only hide them now."

"Back to the actual story." She said, then launched back into the tale from her past. "I was stuck there, worrying about my family and what might happen to them now. Would Kaito betray them too? Would he lead them to their deaths? The answers to these questions, along with many more, never came to me.

"The humans made sure that I'd stay alive, weak, but alive. They wanted me for something. That, or the king just wanted to torment me and then break my spirit so that I wouldn't try to stay alive when he decided to kill me.

"Then came the day that I escaped. I don't really know how it happened. I was barely strong enough to run. I'm thinking that someone had helped me. It's just strange because that part of it remains a mystery, I don't remember what all happened. But hey, I got out. Then Aizen found me and recruited me. Now, here I am."

"Wow." Grimmjow breathed out. His Fraccion was tougher than he gave her credit for.

He now looked at her, really looked at her. Now he didn't just see a beautiful woman sitting on a couch. He saw a warrior, like the first day that he laid eyes on her. She also looked like a wild woman. Her hair hung in down to just above her hips in straight strands. The red and some black pieces hung in front of one of her eyes, which were less dull than before. This woman had to constantly fight for her life. Most people would have snapped after what she had gone through, but she didn't, she remained strong. Her spirit remained unbroken. But she was still fighting against something, something that he didn't know about.

"So what was that one battle like?" He asked wanting to know more.

Shun didn't even need to ask which battle he was talking about. She just looked away and started to describe it. "It was a bloody massacre." She said. "They were waiting for us to come. They knew what we were planning and ambushed us, trying to slaughter everyone that they could. Of course we fought back, if we didn't everyone would be dead."  
She took a breath. "Within ten minutes we were outnumbered five to one. We had to fall back. They killed half of our group already. Some of them came after me. I would have died if it wasn't for Yamato. He pushed me to the side and let an arrow meant for me hurry itself in his chest. He was dead within seconds."

Shun looked up at Grimmjow. "Yamato was my best friend. We were raised together. We learned how to fight together side by side. One day he decided to promise to me that he's protect me with his life if it would mean that I could live on. I told him that he should t have made that promise."

She shook her head. "Back to the story." She said. "I was surrounded my both men on horseback and men on foot. Kaito, Mai, and Takeshi turned back to come to help me, but I told them to just keep going, that I'd be fine. I wanted to avenge Yamato's death.

"I summoned Shiroi Karasu and launched myself at the humans. I cut them down from their horses, leaving the equines alone; they didn't have a choice in this fight. More humans came and I soon realized that without releasing my zanpaku-to I wouldn't survive. So I did just that: I released Shiroi Karasu." She let out a small giggle. "After seeing that the humans fled. They were too scared to face me. But the war still waged on until two days ago."

"The war is over?" A shocked voice asked from the doorway. "Is that true, Shun-Shun?"

Shun and Grimmjow both turned their heads, only to see two pairs of crystal blue eyes staring back.

"Yes," Shun smiled. "It's over."

"Yay!" The two children shouted, and then launched themselves at the Huntress. "Shun-Shun you came for us."

"Of course I did." She said. "I couldn't just leave the two of you."

One of them, the girl, turned around and glared at Grimmjow. "Who are you?" She asked. "Are you the one who took Shun-Shun from us?"

"No." He tried not to growl.

"Grimmjow," Shun started. "I'd like you to meet Rin and Riku. The twins." She turned and looked at the two children. "This man caught me when I was falling."

"Really?" Riku asked.

"Really."

Rin pounced on Grimmjow and hugged him. "Thank you for saving Shun-Shun from a horrible, bone crunching death."

The Espada looked at the child. What kind of child talked like that?

Shun giggled. "Oh yes, he saved me from my horrible fate."

"You're okay with her talking like this?" Grimmjow asked. He was still in shock.

"It's just Rin being over dramatic." She waved at him. She then looked at the white-blonde haired children. They looked to be about six years old. "Although I do need to tell the two of you something now that you've woken up."

"What?" They asked in unison.

"You guys are going back home with Mai and Takeshi." She said. "But I won't be coming with you, not this time."

"Why?"

"Because I can't." She replied. "I'll try to come in the future, but for now I'm staying here."

"No, Shun-Shun," they cried. "You can't leave us."

"I'm sorry."

XxXxXxXxXx

A couple days past and Shun slowly gained her strength back, very slowly. Grimmjow (the big and bad Espada my ass) helped her walk until she could go short distances without falling on her butt. When she did fall Grimmjow would laugh at her, causing her to growl and lash out at him, and then he would fall.

The beach trip, which was postponed until Shun could walk, was now scheduled for this Saturday.

Shun started to trust Grimmjow enough to let him touch her back, although she hasn't willingly shown him her scars yet. They still slept in the same bed; Grimmjow always had his arms around her when they slept.

Just before they left, Mai came up to Grimmjow.

"Hey," she said. "Can I have a quick word with you before I leave?"

"Sure." He said and followed her into the other room.

"I decided that I'll tell you now." She turned around to face him. "Well, more like warn you actually."

"Warn me about what?" Grimmjow asked.

"The others and I are leaving today. Not just that, but were leaving Shun behind, not because we feel like we should, but because she told us to go without her."

"Okay then." He said not really caring the moment.

Mai heard that in his voice and grabbed the collar of his jacket, pulling him closer to her. "If you ever hurt Shun," She growled. "Even if I'm gone I will come back, find you, and end you." She looked him straight in the eyes. "Shun's been hurt before by the people she's trusted. It's hard for her to trust people now because of that. You're lucky that she's started to trust you so easy."

"I don't plan on hurting her." He growled. "Why do you think I would?"

"I don't plan on hurting her." He growled. "Why do you think I would?"  
Mai let go of him. "I'm just warning you now not to do anything foolish. She may not seem like it, but she can be hurt. Emotional pain is harder for her to handle than physical pain. She could always break apart any second from it. She keeps most of her emotions to herself; the emotions of pain, love, grief, and others are never revealed to anyone."

 _Except she I almost died_ Grimmjow thought.

"Well," she stretched. "That's all I had to say." She started to walk away from him. "See ya."

XxXxXxXxXx

Another day passed and Shun got stronger. Saturday came around and news came that some Soul Reapers were going to come from the Soul Society for beach day. Oriheme, Rangiku, Rukia, Isane, Yoruichi, Soi-fon, and Shun were all supposed to go swimsuit shopping in about half an hour. In the meantime, Oriheme and Shun were at Oriheme's place looking for something that the Huntress could wear out in public; her Arrancar uniform wouldn't do any good. Everyone else was waiting in the other rooms.

"Here, Shun." Oriheme held up a dark violet tank top. "You'd look good in this."

Shun took the shirt from Oriheme and held it up.

"So what kind of swimsuit are you going to get?" Oriheme asked as she turned around so that Shun could put the shirt on.

"I don't know." She replied. "I've never really worn one before."

"Oh." Oriheme said.

"Oi." A voice called from the door.

Oriheme gasped.

Shun turned around, only to see Grimmjow standing in the doorway of the room, looking at her. She was still shirtless with only her bra on. He just starred at her. His face actually turned a little pink.

"Get out." Oriheme started to push the Espada out of the room. "You don't just barge into someone's room while they're changing."

Shun quickly slipped the shirt on.

"Wait a second." He growled. "The violet haired woman sent me to come and tell the two of you that it's time to go."

"Oh." Oriheme said. "I guess it's been a half hour already." She turned to Shun. "You ready?"

"Yeah."

"We'll see you guys at the beach later." Oriheme said as she and Shun walked past the blue haired Arrancar and out he room.

XxXxXxXxXx

"So you walked in on her changing?" Ichigo laughed. "I bet that was a shock."

"Shut the hell up Kurosaki." Grimmjow growled at the orange haired boy.

"So when are we meeting them at the beach?" Renji said as he dropped onto the couch. "Also when are the others going to be here?"

Byakuya, Kenpachi, Izuru, Jushiro, Shunsui, and Shuhei were all coming from the Soul Society for the great beach day. It was partly so that they could keep an eye on Grimmjow and Shun.

"In about an hour or so." Ichigo replied. "And the others should be here any time now."

Grimmjow, Ichigo, Renji, Toshiro, Ikkaku, and Yumichika were all lounging in Oriheme's living room. They had nothing to do but wait until it was time to leave.

XxXxXxXxXx

"This would look great on you." Rangiku said holding up a very revealing one-piece swimsuit to Shun. It was bright yellow with black polka dots.

They had been in the store for about forty-five minutes. Rangiku, Rukia, Oriheme, and Isane all had their swimsuits picked out. Rangiku chose a revealing white bakini. Rukia had a sea foam green one-piece. Oriheme chose a orange bakini with little blue flowers (with Rangiku's help of course). Then Isane chose an oak colored one-piece. Yoruichi and Soi-fon were off some place in the store looking by themselves. The others were just helping Shun pick out hers.

"I am not wearing that." Shun said with a blank stare. "I don't usually wear bright colors.

"Well," Rukia started. "What colors do you wear?"

"Black mostly." She replied. "Sometimes reds, dark indigos, and dark violet."

"Don't forget white." Rangiku said.

"Not usually." Shun looked at her. "I was only wearing white because it was part of my uniform."

"Red would look good on you." Isane spoke up. "It would match your hair and your eyes."

"Oh my god, yes." Rangiku grabbed Shun's arm and started to run to a rack full of red swimsuits in all shades.

"Ow, ow, ow..." Shun growled in pain. "Don't forget that I still can't do much. Running and being dragged across a room is still off the list."

"Oh, sorry." Rangiku let go of her arm. "I forgot about that." She pulled out two red swimsuits from the rack that matches her eyes almost perfectly, one was a bakini and the other was a one-piece. "Which style should you go with?" She muttered and held up both swimsuits to her. "A one-piece would press against your side and may be uncomfortable, but a bikini would show off your body more, except it would show the bandage.

"Just give me the bakini." Shun held out her hand to take it. She was getting tired of this store. Besides, it was almost time to go anyways. "I'll go try it on."

* * *

Longest chapter so far! yay!

Hope you guys liked it.

So ya, if you have any good song ideas for any characters or just the fanfic in general just send me a pm with the title and band name.

Plz R&R


	18. Chapter 18-Gasp!

Hey guys, sorry it took me so long to upload this chapter. The next one's going to take longer since exams are next week.

This is my longest chapter. YAY! They just keep getting longer and longer, don't they?

Anyways, I decided that I'd let two others do the claimer and disclaimer. Here are Grimmjow and Rangiku.

 **Rangiku(Disclaimer):** Sacrlet here doesn't own Bleach. Only the story, plot and Shun.

 **Grimmjow(Claimer):** Shun is mine.

* * *

"Ah, it's so nice today." Jushiro Ukitake said, holding his hand up to shield his eyes from the sun. "But it's still really hot."

"Careful, Captain Ukitake." Shuhei said. "You don't want to get sick."

"So where are the girls?" Renji asked. "Shouldn't they be here by now?"

"I'll bet ten bucks that Rangiku's keeping them." Ichigo snickered.

"That is probably it." Yumichika agreed.

"Kitty!" Yachiru yelled and pounced on Grimmjow.

"Get off me." He growled at the little pink haired girl. Yachiru just clung to him.

"Oh, there they are." Shuhei said.

The girls, clad in swimsuits, walked towards the group of guys standing by the water. Rangiku had her elbow on Shun's shoulder and was telling her something that made her scowl. She had her arms crossed across her chest and was looking away from Rangiku. Yoruichi said something that caused everybody to laugh but Shun. Instead she shrugged her shoulders and almost looked like she was blushing.

Grimmjow looked towards the group coming towards them. His gaze locked onto Shun. She was wearing a rose red bikini with a short black wrap around her waist. The bandage around her waist was showing, but it didn't seem like she, or anyone else, cared. She looked so strong compared to how she looked five days ago. It was actually amazing that she was back on her feet.

 _Damn the pretty hot._ Grimmjow thought. He'd been thinking that for a while, but today it just seemed that it was the first thing to come to his mind.

"Hey, sorry we're late." Rukia said to Byakuya. "Rangiku kept getting Shun to try on different swimsuits."

"Told ya." Ichigo whispered to Yumichika.

"I did say that I was fine with the first..." Shun growled.

"So, who wants to play a little game of volleyball?" Rangiku said, completely changing the subject.

"I'm in." Ichigo and Renji said at the same time.

Shuhei, Izuru, Yoruichi, Rukia, and Isane all decided to play as well. They followed Rangiku to the net that was already set up. Before they left, though, Rangiku did say that anyone was welcome to join in the game if they decided to.

"Why don't you play?" Shun asked the Espada who was now standing next to her, almost protectively. "You'd probably be good at a game like that."

"Why don't _you_ play?" He countered back.

"I've never played it before." She shrugged. "Plus it doesn't interest me."

"And you think it interests me?"

"Hey, it's the night woman." Yachiru's head popped up from Grimmjow's shoulder

Shun couldn't help but giggle, but it was cut short when Yachiru jumped onto her, causing her to fall back onto the sand.

"I agree with her." She said. "Go play."

Grimmjow was shocked.

"I personally wouldn't argue with the pink haired ones." Shun chuckled. "They always win."

"Fine, I'll go play that stupid game." He stalked across the sand to where the others were.

Once he was gone, Shun looked at Yachiru. "Can you please get off of me?" She asked. The pink haired girl just shook her head and sat on her. Shun sighed and dropped her head back and closed her eyes. The sunlight was strong enough to pierce the darkness.

"So how'd you get that wound in your side?" A deep, gruff-sounding voice asked. Suddenly the rust-colored light was replaced by black.

"Kenny!" Yachiru jumped away from Shun and climbed onto the large Soul Reaper's shoulder.

"I got it in a fight which I wish not to dwell on." She half-growled at the Captain. As much as she was okay with them being around, she still didn't trust them. "Now if you'll excuse me." She said as she struggled to get to her feet, almost failing, but then got up.

"Where are you going?" Shuhei asked.

She pointed to a mass of rock forming a little cliff that hung over the water. "I'm gonna go sit there for a bit." She told him. "If Grimmjow wonders where I am, tell him, but also tell him to leave me alone for the time being." _I need time to myself to think._ She started to walk away.

XxXxXxXxXx

The volleyball game didn't last that long. It went for maybe ten minutes. It ended, mind you, when someone got hit in the face with the ball. Grimmjow just walked away, snickering, as Ichigo was the one hit in the face.

 _I wonder where Shun got to,_ he wondered. Today he was just planning on keeping an eye on his Fraccion to make sure that nothing bad happened to her. She was, after all, still pretty weak (although she didn't care to admit it). With his help though, she started to, once again, walk, though not very well. He knew that she was still hurting, but she just never said anything. She has started to revert back to her usual self, although she still showed more emotion around him.

 _She's been hurt before by those she placed her trust in before,_ Mai told him. _You're lucky that she's started to trust you so quickly._ It was the only thing that that woman had ever said that shocked him. He remembered when Shun told him about that Kaito person. How his first thought about that was ' _how could someone do something like that to a girl like Shun?'_ He now realized that under her tough exterior was someone who was hurt. She was someone who'd been through hell, only to come back stronger. From the little that he knew about her, he realized why she is the way she is. He can understand why she acts the way that she does. She was just a young woman afraid to be hurt again, so she shuts almost everyone out. If he was her, he'd probably be the same.

 _When did I start to care for her?_ That question once again to the front of his mind. _Or did I just care about her from the very start?_ Shun was finally letting him get closer to her; letting him get past the stone walls around her. He was only beginning to see who she really was, though. Normally he didn't care about anyone but himself, but then she came around and that changed. He actually didn't want to do anything that could cause him to lose the trust she placed in him.

"Hey, Grimmjow!" Rangiku yelled as she ran up behind him. "Do you know where Shun ran off to?"

"Huh?" He looked back at the busty Soul Reaper. "No, I don't." He stretched out his senses to try to see if he could find any trace of her spiritual pressure. Nothing. _She must be hiding it again._ In fact, he never knew what her spiritual pressure was really like. She only let small snippets show at times. _How strong is it really?_

"Awe." Rangiku looked away and scanned their surroundings. "I wanted her to come with me to pick up the ice cream for everyone."

"You guys looking for Shun?" Izuru asked as he walked up to them. "I know where she is."

"Where?" Both Grimmjow and Rangiku asked at the same time.

"Over on the little bluff over there." He pointed to the mass of rock by the water. "But I wouldn't bother her."

"Why?" Rangiku asked.

"I don't really know." He shrugged. "She just said that she wanted to be alone for the time being."

Grimmjow looked towards the cliff. Looking closely, he could see a small form sitting on the ledge with their feet dangling off the edge. It was pretty hard to see exactly what she was doing (other than sitting), as she was pretty far away. _How the heck did she even climb up there?_

XxXxXxXxXx

A slight breeze blew with the scent of salt water on it. Waves calmly hit the base of the precipice, sending little droplets into the air, but they never hit her feet, she was too far up for that. The sun sent waves of heat down, warming both her and the place where she was sitting.

Shun just sat on the rock, thinking about all that was happening around her. More importantly: what was happening between her and Grimmjow? Things had definitely changed since they met each other.

 _I really do wonder what's going on between us._ She thought. _Do I really care about him as more than just a fighting partner?_

She shook her head and stood up. "I thought that I decided to tie off my emotions." She scolded herself. "What happened to that?"

A gust of wind blew in her face, causing her to stumble back.

 _I wonder where that came from?_ She wondered. After the gust, the wind went back to its calm breeze. _That was strange._

"Hey, dude, there's a chick up here!"

Shun turned around, only to see two boys walking up onto the cliff. From the looks of it, both of them were drunk. They were both pretty tall, not as tall as Grimmjow, but still tall. One had straw colored blonde hair; the other's hair was the color of a piece of dark wood. Both wore tee shirts and cargo shorts. They were looking straight at her. The look in their eyes made the hair on her neck stand up. She didn't feel comfortable where she was standing now.

"Can I help you?" Her voice took on a more defensive tone. She gradually moved so that she was standing differently. She was poised to take off if she needed to.

"Maybe." Blondie slurred. He walked over to Shun and put his arm around her shoulders.

This made her a little ticked, but she stayed composed. She wanted to avoid a fight. "Could you please move your arm?" His skin was frigid against her bare shoulder.

"Sure, where to?" He smiled at her.

His friend laughed.

Shun growled under her breath and closed her eyes. "Move it or lose it." She growled. Although she tried, she was failing to stay calm.

"Feisty little girl, ain't ya." The dark haired one joined his friend by her side. "What'd you say we have some fun?" Alcohol scented breath blasted her cheek.

"What do you say about no." She growled.

"Oh, c'mon." Blondie's hand moved to her waist. "I bet a girl like you would love to have some fun with two great guys like us." He dug his fingers into her side, right where she was stabbed, and pulled her close.

Shun tried, and failed, to suppress a small cry.

"Dude, did you just hurt her?" Wood hair asked. He sounded surprised, but didn't look it.

"Naw." Blondie shrugged. "She was already hurt." He leaned towards her. "So what'd you say?"

"No." She said and tried to get out of his grasp, but she was still pretty week, and he was pretty strong.

"You sure?" Brown-hair asked, putting his arm around her shoulders. "But we could have so much fun together."

Something in Shun finally snapped. She brought both her arms forward and then drove her elbows into both of their guts. They both fell back. Blondie recovered quickly, but his friend crouched down and was coughing.

"You little bitch!" Blondie roared. "You're going to pay for that." He lunged for Shun, but was unsteady on his feet. She just danced away from him. Oh, how his attitude changed.

She backed away from the furious boy, but kept facing him. She never turned her back on an opponent.

Blondie ran towards her again. His face was a twisted mess of rage and hate. Shun was prepared to move, but the boy with brown hair tripped her. Losing her balance, she fell to the ground. Blondie loomed over her. He reached down and grabbed her by the neck and lifted her up so that they were eye to eye. Shun struggled to get free, but it was useless. He was cutting off her breathing.

"This is for hitting me." He snarled and punched her in the stomach.

Shun coughed, but then started choking.

"And this is for hitting me." Wood hair joined in. He punched her right in the side.

Shun screamed out in pain

Blondie walked towards the edge of the cliff, taking her with him. He held her right over the water. "Maybe you need to take a little swim to cool that temper of yours."

Shun couldn't breathe anymore. She started to panic.

This person was really going to drop her into the waves below.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"AHHH!"

"Woah, what was that?" Shuhei asked.

"I don't know." Renji said.

"Um, guys." Ichigo didn't look at them. Instead, he was looking towards the cliff. "I think that was Shun."

"What?" Renji asked. "Are you sure?" He looked at the cliff. "Damn it."

"Did anyone else hear that?" Rangiku asked as she walked up to the trio. Grimmjow trailed behind her looking like he was ready to wring her neck.

"Yeah, we did." Shuhei said.

"Do you know who it is?"

"It's Shun." Grimmjow growled. He looked up to where she was. Someone was holding her over the edge of the bluff. From the looks of it, she was struggling to get out of the person's grip. The person punched her and she went limp. Then he dropped her.

Shun was falling once again. This time to the water below.

"Oh my gosh." Ichigo breathed out.

Grimmjow grabbed his shoulders and faced him. "You go up there and make sure that those bastards don't fucken leave." He growled and when started running towards the water. "If they're gone when I get there, I'll kill you instead."

He dove into the water and swam to where Shun's head disappeared below he waves. Then he swam down into the near-dark water. He could see her form slowly sinking down. He swam as quickly as he could to grab her.

Grimmjow wrapped his arms around her chilling body. Her eyes were closed, and tiny air bubbles escaped from her mouth. He pushed off from the sand and swam to the surface.

XxXxXxXxXx

Everyone watched as Grimmjow walked onto the beach with Shun in his arms. Both of them were soaking wet. No matter how hard he tried to hide it, the fury radiating from him could no be concealed. He ignored everyone and just walked towards Izuru and handed Shun to him. Then he stormed off in the direction of the cliff. Shocked eyes followed his movements. They watched as he climbed to where Ichigo was, right where the two boys were.

Not much longer after Grimmjow left, Shun, still in a shocked Izuru's arms, started coughing. She coughed and coughed, but didn't seem to cough anything up.

"Shun!" Oriheme ran towards the woman. "Santen Kesshun, I reject." The orange light engulfed her. Shun stopped coughing. Then something weird happened: the orange light started to warp with bands of red, gold, indigo, and black. Then it just shattered.

"Thank you, Oriheme." Shun muttered. "But I don't need you to heal me." She pushed away from Izuru. "Put me down."

He let her go and she tried to get to her feet. She could stand, but couldn't keep her back straight. "Damn those two." She growled. "I just keep being in the wrong place at the wrong time, don't I?"

"Why don't you just let Oriheme heal you?" Renji asked. "She could probably heal the wound in your side now to."

Shun turned and looked at him. "Because I don't need to rely on someone else to heal me." She snapped. Then she saw the hurt look in Oriheme's eyes. Her voice softened. "I can deal with pain. I have before. If I absolutely need to, I can heal myself. I don't mean to sound ungrateful, I really don't. But I can take care of myself. I've lived with much worse things than being punched and thrown into a body of water." She looked around. "Where are Ichigo and Grimmjow?"

Rangiku pointed to the cliff.

Shun sighed. "Guess that I should go play peacemaker." Her voice held a growl-like tone which made the others think that _peacemaker_ wasn't the right word.

"Are you sure that you want to go up there again?" Yumichika asked. "I mean they did overpower you and throw you over the edge."

"Someone has to stop that Espada from killing them." She said, and then smirked. "Ichigo curtain my cant."

Just like with Grimmjow, everyone watched, shocked, as, with surprising speed, Shun actually used sonido to get to the base of the cliff and started climbing u

XxXxXxXxXx

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo yelled at the blue haired Arrancar who just punched the blonde haired guy in the nose, probably hard enough to break it. "You can't just beat them up."

"Shut up, Kurosaki." Grimmjow growled back at him. "I can do whatever the hell I want to."

"If the Soul Society find out that you're beating the stuffing out of two humans, they're probably going to kill you."

Grimmjow ignored Ichigo and brought his fist back, getting ready to punch the boy again.

"Grimmjow, stop." A calm voice said behind him. He looked back, only to see Shun standing there. "Drop him." He contemplated on whether or not he should listen.

Shun's voice and gaze hardened. "Grimmjow." She strode up to him and put her hands around his raised arm. Her touch was soothing and calming. "Let me take care of this."

With lightning speed, she bunched blondie in the stomach as hard as she could. "That's for punching me." She then brought his head down, making Grimmjow lose his grip on the boy's shirt, and slammed his nose on her knee. "That's for suffocating me."Then her elbow came into contact with his back and he fell to the ground. "And that's for dropping me into the water."

Both Grimmjow and Ichigo were shocked at her calm fury.

"Now, as for you." She turned to face the brunette.

"P-please!" He pleaded. "W-we're sorry. We'll leave you alone. Just please don't kill me."

"You think that I'd forgive you so easily?" She growled. "Do you honestly think that?" She watched as terror filled the boy's eyes. Her eyes narrowed and she smirked. "Go." Power filled her voice. "Take your friend and leave before I decide differently."

The boy scrambled to his feet and hurried over to his beaten friend. He helped blondie up and slowly walked to the edge of the cliff and started to climb down. Once they were out of sight, Shun turned to Ichigo.

"Make sure that they really leave." She said. "I'm guessing that they will, but they're drunk and their judgement is all screwed up." She shook her head and sighed.

"Are you sure?" Ichigo asked. "I mean-"

"Just follow them." She snapped. "I'm asking you to go because I don't trust him," She pointed at Grimmjow. "To follow them and not kill them."

"Okay then." He walked away, leaving Shun and Grimmjow alone with each other.

"Now, as for you," She muttered. "Wait, what're you doing?" She tensed up as the Espada kneeled down and put his hands on her waist.

"I'm checking to see where you're hurt." He growled. "So relax." He started unwrapping the bandage from around her waist. "You said that they punched you. Where?"

"M-my stomach and my side." She said warily. "But why do you even care? It's not like I'm dying."

Grimmjow just ignored her question and finished undoing the bandage. Underneath it was red skin already forming a large bruise on her belly.

"Why didn't you fight back?" He growled, failing to conceal his anger.

"I tired, but..." She trailed off, not wanting to admit it.

"But you're still too weak." He finished, saying what she refused to.

Shun huffed. She hated it when someone else, and even herself sometimes, say that she's weak. It was just a thing with her. Maybe it was a survival thing. Maybe it was because she was taught that she always has to keep fighting; that you're weak, you can't fight. She didn't know.

"Why are you so mad about being weak?" Grimmjow asked her. He stood up and grasped her shoulders, looking her in the eye.

"Would you like it if someone said that you were weak?" She asked, half-growling. "And don't you dare say no. I'll know that you're lying."

Grimmjow said nothing.

"I've been taught that I need to keep on fighting." She told him. "That if I'm weak, I can't fight. I've been taught to survive in a world where everything wants me dead. I just don't like being weak. It's natural for me, especially during the war."

"You had people to protect." He muttered.

"Yes." She nodded. "Rin and Riku never fought in a battle, and I never wanted them to. I didn't want the fights to go on for long so that they wouldn't have to live a life of bloodshed. I never wanted anyone that I knew to experience that life. But they did." She sighed. "I just-"

"Don't know anything else to do." Grimmjow continued. "You've been fighting your whole life, never knowing anything else. I know how you fight. You fight until you can't fight anymore; even then you keep trying."

She giggled. "I'm not just a fighter. Sure, I technically am, but that's not all. I've only been fighting since I was fifteen. Believe it or not, before that, and even after, for a bit, I was carefree."

Grimmjow said nothing. Instead, he hugged her close to him. For some strange reason, he didn't want to let her go. Not now, not ever. He wanted her to stay with him.

"Grimmjow..." Shun whispered.

They broke apart, but Grimmjow kept his hands on her shoulders. Then he leaned towards her. Their lips almost touched when-

"SHUN!" Rangiku pounced on the Huntress. "I'm so happy that you're okay."

Grimmjow growled to himself. That Soul Reaper just had to ruin everything.

* * *

 **Me:** Grimmjow and Shun kidding in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-

 **Grimmjow:** If you say 'G' I'll rip your head off your shoulders.

 **Me:** *pterodactyl noises*

I hope you guys liked this chapter.

Please R&R


	19. Chapter 19-Tornado Warning

Hey guys! I'm so sorry for the delay of this chapter. I had a bit of writer's block and plus i have to work this summer. I apologize if this chapter is crap..I really am sorry.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach.

 **Claimer:** Shun and all the other non-Bleach characters are my creations.

* * *

It's been two days since the trip to the beach and the incident. With orders from the Soul Society, which Shun argued about, both she, Grimmjow, and Harribel are going to school with Ichigo and the others. Grimmjow didn't really give a damn. Shun was the only one who seemed angry because the Soul Reapers thought that they could control their lives. But she went anyways. There was one really surprising thing though: Keigo was actually happy to see her.

Both Shun and Grimmjow decided not to talk about what happened on Saturday. After Rangiku interrupted them there was a little awkwardness between the two. Rangiku had no idea what had happened, so she just kept talking and asking Shun if she was okay.

"Hey Grimmjow." A red-blonde haired girl walked up to him and put her hand on his arm. "What kind of dye do you use to dye your hair?"

"Who the hell are you?" He half growled at her.

The girl's bright, yet dark, meadow green innocent eyes narrowed slightly. "I'm Kimiko Ayano." She sounded slightly insulted by him not knowing her name. "And you're Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, in case you didn't know your own name either." She smiled again. "So what kind of dye do you use?"

"I don't use dye." He tried to take his arm away from the girl, but she had a firm, Python-like grip on it.

"So you're telling me that your _pastel sky blue hair_ is natural?" She giggled.

"Yes."

"Okay then," Her smiled got bigger. "I'll believe you." She looked at the window then back to him. "So I'm having a party this Sunday. You can come if you want."

"No." He almost growled at her. This girl was getting on his nerves.

"Come on." She pouted. "Your friends are going to be there as well. Are you saying that you'd rather spend your night at home rather than out partying with your friends and having fun? Because that sounds really boring to me."

"If I say yes will you leave me alone?"

Kimiko's smile got even bigger. "Yay, you're coming!" She seemed to only hear him say yes. "Do you have a cell phone? I can text you the address later."

"Yeah, I have one." Rangiku made all of them get cell phones so that they wouldn't always have to meet up to talk. To be honest, he hated the damn device. There were multiple times where he almost chucked it at the wall. Shun always stopped him and calmed him down (so far she was the only one who could calm the Espada). She would chastise him and say to him that be shouldn't let his anger get the better of him. Of course he'd counter, asking her why she didn't listen to her own advise during her first two weeks at Los Noches.

"Great, I'll give you my number." Kimiko said. When he didn't move she added "You just gotta give me your phone.

"Fine, here." He took out his phone and handed it to her.

She pressed some buttons and handed it back to him. "There." She said. "Now you can text or call me any time. Also, mind telling me what your number is? That way it's easier to give you the details about the party.

Grimmjow growled to himself, but he gave the girl his number anyways. When he did, she had a giant smile plastered on her face, along with a strange glint in her eyes.

"Well, see ya later." She said turning around and walking back to her group of friends. Then she just stopped and turned around to look back at him. "By the way," She said. "You look great in your uniform." She blew him a kiss then walked away.

XxXxXxXxXx

Shun stood next to both Rangiku and Rukia in a line outside in the park. They were finally in their last class of the day: P.E. This class happened to be Shun's favourite class in school, partly because she could spend 82 minutes outside running around. Most of the girls complained about being sweaty and having to do actual work. Only the people who had to run around for most of their lives (particularly the Soul Reapers and Arrancars) didn't complain at all. Some of the girls who complained about being sweaty also voiced their opinions about the matching uniforms. Everyone wore the same thing: white shirts with grey shorts.

"Now everyone!" The teacher yelled to all the students. "Today we're going to play a friendly game of capture the flag. That's why we're in this park today. Each team is going to get three flags to hide on their side of the forest. Now, Yuzuki! Kurosaki! The two of you are captains. Pick your teams."

Both people stepped out of the line.

"Rukia." Ichigo said.

Shun looked at all the students standing in front of her. She thought about all the attributes of the people she knew. Both of the Espada were fast. Grimmjow just lacked stealth. Yumichika probably wouldn't do much except complain about anything that wasn't beautiful in his opinion. Maybe the Quincy.

"Uryu." She finally said.

"Chad."

"Haribel."

"Renji."

"Grimmjow."

"Yumichika."

"Toshiro."

"Oriheme."

"Ikkaku."

"Rangiku."

They kept calling names until the last student was on a team.

"Alright." The teacher bellowed. "Ichigo, you and your team get the left half of the park. Shun, your team gets the right side. Right where we are standing is the halfway point. You all get ten minutes to hide your flags. When the whistle blows it's game on."

XxXxXxXxXx

"Alright." Shun said. "Uryu, think of a good place to hide the flags. Keep them far apart, but they need to be within an easy walking distance from each other.

"Okay..." He said. Just like everyone else, he was surprised by how easily Shun gave out orders. They must have forgotten that she once lead others into battles and helped with little patrols.

"Toshiro and Ikkaku." She continued.

"Captain Hitsugaya." Toshiro growled.

Ignoring him, Shun went on. "The two of you will split the students into three equal parts and take them to guard the flags. You can also split up to guard two of the flags with the students."

"Right." Ikkaku nodded, not questioning anything that she said.

"Finally, Grimmjow, Harribel." She looked at the Espada. "You'll be coming with me to go take the other team's flags."

"Why the fuck do I need to go get the damn flags?" Grimmjow growled. It seemed like he was finally back to his old self, just like Shun was. "I don't even know why I'm even here. I don't need school."

"For once, I agree with him." Shun grumbled under her breath.

"You guys are here because the Head Captain thought that it'd be good for you." Toshiro said.

The small captain's lie erked the Huntress. "Do you really think that we're stupid enough to believe that?" She demanded. "Your Head Captain just wants us here so that you can keep an eye on us. You even threatened to give us over to that quack scientist who you allow to be a captain."

No one said anything. They knew that what she said was true.

Shun sighed. "No point in talking about meaningless things." She said in her water smooth musical voice. Then she looked at the shocked students gathered in the little clearing who had no idea what they were talking about. "Now let's all get ready. We've got three flags and minimal time to do so. So the groups protecting each flag, you need to split up so that only one third of each group is seen. The other two thirds will hide in the trees and spring out when someone comes for the flag. Ikkaku and Toshiro will also hide in the trees."

"But if only a third of us are not hidden," one of the students, a shorter boy with dark brown hair, said with a questioning look on his face. "Then wouldn't that mean that only two or three people will be in the open."

"Yes, I know." She said. "That's the idea. We want them to think that we're confident enough that we don't need to guard our flags well." She turned to Uryu."How much time do we have left?"

"About three minutes." The Quincy replied.

"Damn, we spent too much time talking." Shun muttered. "Alright, everyone. Hide the flags and take up your positions. Grimmjow, Harribel, come with me. I want to make it to the halfway point before we start.

XxXxXxXxXx

"So can any of you leap from tree to tree?" Shun asked. "We're travelling in a forest, so that's going to be the easiest way to get around."

"Why would we need to know something stupid like that?" Grimmjow grumbled.

"Didn't I already say why?"

They had about one minute until the teacher blew the whistle, signalling the start of the game. Shun, Grimmjow, and Harribel were making their way to the halfway mark. The Huntress was telling the two Espada what they're going to do to get the flag. Grimmjow, being Grimmjow, argued with her a little bit. He thought that it would be easier to get rid of anyone who got in their way. For once, Harribel spoke up and agreed with Shun; saying that they couldn't do that.

"Tch." Grimmjow looked away from her. "I still find that stupid."

"It doesn't matter if you think it's stupid." Shun said. "It's what we're doing. So suck it up."

Even though Shun has never lived with Humans, she had a slight idea of what happens in the Human world.

The whistle blew to the West of the trio.

"Damn, I thought we had more time." Shun growled. "Let's go!" She ran to the base of a tree and jumped up to the first branches. Now there was a bonus to being part cat. "If you can't do what I just did, or jump from tree-to-tree, run through the forest, but stay quiet." And with that last sentence she was off.

Shun spent most of her life living in a forest, so she learned how to get around without being seen. Most of the time she never even let her feet touch the ground. She spent hours a day learning this little skill. Although half of that time was spent falling on her butt. Of course the trees in this forest are different from the ones in her homeland, but she could make do with what was here. Sooner or later though, she'd need to go back to the forest floor and run with the rest of her team.

"Oi, wait for us!" Grimmjow yelled. He sounded kind of angry. "I thought that you wanted us to follow you."

"I thought that you said it was stupid." Shun said, stopping on a tree branch to let him and Haribell catch up to her.

He scowled at her. She smiled back.

"C'mon, let's keep moving." She said once the Arrancars caught up to her. "We have limited time to gather the three flags. Although there's probably no reason to stay in the trees anymore, someone has probably heard you yelling from halfway across this damn forest." She dropped to the forest floor and began walking.

"Why don't you just use those wings of yours and fly to find the flags." The male Arrancar grumbled once he was back on the ground as well, walking behind Shun.

Shun abruptly stopped. The Espada walked right into her back.

"Why the hell did you stop?" He growled at her.

"Can't you guess, Grimmjow?" Harribel's soft voice asked.

"Both of you shut up." Shun hissed.

Grimmjow opened his mouth to say something. Just before he could get even one syllable out Shun pounced on him and pinned him to the dirt floor.

"I said to shut up." She snarled at him with her knee pressed against his throat. "Can't you hear the people coming through the trees?"

"Like I'd care if people find us." He growled back at her. "This is just a stupid game."

"Then you'd better just go back to our side of the forest." She took her knee away from his throat and stood up. "Come on, Haribell, let's go." She turned and walked down the path a bit, then stopped. "And Grimmjow, make sure you don't get caught."

Grimmjow growled at the woman's back.

"I should have know that the _King_ couldn't do this." Shun said to Haribell. "Maybe he's more of a _pauper_ than a king."

The male Arrancar gritted his teeth. No one is allowed to say that he's not the king.

"I want to make a deal with you." He said

Shun stopped and turned her head to look at him with a wary questioning look. "What kind of deal?"

"Just a harmless one."

The Huntress turned so that her back no longer faced him. "What kind of deal?" She asked again.

"Let's say that we win this stupid game." he started. "If we do I want to fight you."

Shun looked partly shocked. "And why would you want to fight me?" She asked. "We've fought before. What would make this time different?"

"Because this time you're going to release your zanpaku-to." He stated.

"I will, will i?"

"Yes, you will."

"Very well." Shun closed her eyes and nodded. "I will fight you and release my zanpaku-to."

"Good."

"But first we must see if we will win the game." The corners of her mouth turned up into a small smile.

The sound of leaves rustling behind her caught her attention. "Took them long enough." She murmured.

"The two of you are so loud." Rangiku giggled as she walked out of the trees. "It seems like Haribell is the only quiet one."

Shun turned to face the blonde Soul Reaper. "And I suppose you think that you've beaten us already." She stated.

"well, we do have you surrounded."

A couple more students came out of the trees. Chad and Renji stepped out as well.

"You should know that you can't beat us so easily." Shun smiled and put her hands in the air. "But fine, I know when to give up."

All the students moved forward. Only the Soul Reapers and Chad stayed behind. And only Renji saw the glint in Shun's eyes.

"Wait, stop!" He yelled. Who he yelled to was undetermined. Either way, he was too late.

Shun lashed out with her power and the students fell to the ground.

"Isn't that against the rules of the game?" Rangiku asked as she helped one of the kids up.

"I didn't hear anyone say anything against it." She replied.

"No one should have to."

Shun looked up to the sky, then back down to the Soul Reapers. Her eyes shone, but there was a type of worry beneath it. She turned halfway to face Grimmjow and Haribell. "Let's go." She looked once again at the Soul Reapers, and then took off.

XxXxXxXxXx

"So, you must really want to fight me, eh?" Grimmjow snickered. He was walking right next to the Huntress.

"I don't recall ever saying that." Shun kept a straight face.

"Then why'd you cheat?"

"I did that so that we could get away."

The trio just started walking instead of running. It has been around two minutes since they faced the Soul Reapers. They weren't followed, but that wasn't much of a shock.

Grimmjow was getting tired of the stupid game. Maybe if he could fight someone it would be better. But it just seemed like he'd be following Shun the whole time.

"Haribell," Shun said. "There's a flag about ten meters east from here. Can you get it?"

Haribell nodded and took off.

"How the hell do you know where the flags are?" Grimmjow asked.

"I'm just guessing." She shrugged.

 _What the fuck?_ He thought.

"Keep your eye out for anything red hanging from the trees or in bushes."

The Espada shot her a confused look.

Shun sighed and stopped walking. "The flags are red, idiot."

"GRIMMJOW!" Kimiko yelled and pounced onto his back. "Caught you." She giggled. "Now you get to come back with me."

"Why the hell would I do that?" He growled at the Human.

Kimiko looked taken aback. "Because I tagged you." She poked him.

"Then why don't you tag her as well?" He asked.

"Because I think she can only tag one person at a time." Shun stepped up to him and put her hand on his upper arm. "Go with her. Once Haribell gets back I'll ask her to go after you. I can find the other two flags."

"Fine then."

"C'mon, Grimm." Kimiko grabbed his arm while at the same time swatting Shun's away. "Let's take you to jail." She started dragging him off, but not without shooting a glare at Shun first.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

 _Damn, now I'm by myself,_ Shun thought as she walked through the trees. _I hope that Haribell found that flag. If she did it would explain why she's not back yet._ She sighed and walked s few more feet then stopped. _I wonder what was with that girl? It's obvious that she likes Grimmjow. Maybe she thinks that I'm competition._ "Yeah, that's probably it."

She stretched her arms. "Man I've gone soft." She chuckled. "He seems to be softer as well. Maybe it's because the fighting's done now."

"What fight's done?" A voice behind her asked.

Shun turned around to see one of the boys from her class emerge from a couple of shrubs. He was just a couple of inches taller than her and had sandy brown hair. From where she was standing she couldn't tell what color his eyes were, but she was guessing that they were blue.

"Who are you?" She asked with an unamused/blank look on her face.

"I'm Dai." He moved towards her with his hand out as if to shake her hand.

Shun took a step back. She knew what he was trying to do.

"What?" He asked. "Don't want to shake my hand?"

"No."

"Okay then." He snickered. "But you do know that you can't get away. I'll tag you."

 _What's with humans and thinking that if they block one's path that they can't get away?_ She wondered. _We're in a forest...it's not like I can't run through the trees and go around him. Damn they can be stupid._

"You don't think that I'll go through the trees?"

"No one is stupid enough to do that." He scoffed. "All that's in there are thorn bushes."

Shun slowly moved her feet and poised to run. "Just because you think that no one will doesn't mean that I won't."

"Okay." He put his hands up. "I get the feeling that you're going to run, so just let me ask this first."

"What?"

"Are you going to Kimiko's party on Saturday?"

"I've been invited, yes."

"But are you going?"

"I haven't decided yet."

"You should go."

"Why?"

"Let me rephrase that." He said. "Do you want to come with me?"

"Why would you ask that?"

"Because I want you to go to the party with me." He smiled. "That way you won't be alone."

"Who says that I'll be alone?" She asked.

"Just say that you'll go with me." He smiled, trying to hide his annoyance.

"If I say that I'll go will you let me pass?"

"Maybe." He shrugged. "You can find out when you say yes."

Shun contemplated on what she should do. This boy liked her; that was obvious. She didn't like him. If she went to the party with him it wouldn't really mean anything. Plus, if she said yes he'd let her get past.

"Fine." She said. "I'll go with you."

"That's great." He stepped away from the path. "You can pass."

Shun caught the tiny glint in his eyes. "I may have said yes," She said. "But I don't trust trust you." She turned and lept into the trees.

 _That is one strange girl._ Dai thought.

XxXxXxXxXx

Grimmjow walked down a well trodden path behind Kimiko. The girl was holding onto his hand with a python-like grip. The biggest smile ever was stuck on her face. She looked like the freaking Cheshire Cat. This just made the Espada feel uncomfortable. Sure, the woman was pretty hot and had huge breasts and a good-looking butt, but she was just acting weird.

"OMG, Grimmjow. I'm so glad that I found you." She said. "I was hoping that I would. Guess my wish came true." She stopped walking and turned to face him. "You know," She tapped his chest. "You're pretty hot." She took her her finger and drew circles over the centre of his chest. "I'm surprised that you don't have a girlfriend yet." She pushed herself to her toes and tried her best to place her lips near his ear. "You know, I could be your girlfriend." She took her head back and looked him in the eyes. "We'd be the best couple in the school." She then leaned in and pressed her lips to his.

Grimmjow's eyes widened, but barely by his own will, he kissed her back.

The kiss lasted for about seven seconds before Kimiko pulled back. "Glad we're on the same page now." She smiled. "Now, I still gotta take you to jail."

XxXxXxXxXx

"So Shun's team wins!" The teacher announced. "Now let's all head back to the school before the final bell."

The whole class started walking back from the middle of the field. The Soul Reapers all walked together and Geimmjow was with Kimiko, leaving Shun all alone.

"Hey, Shun. Wait up!" Dai yelled as he walked up to her. "I thought that we'd walk back together."

"Why?" Shun asked.

"Jeez..." He shrugged. "Maybe because I want to walk with you." He put his arm around her shoulder.

Shun tensed up, but Dai didn't notice.

"So you actually won the game." He said.

"Yes, we did."

"Wow."

"And what's so surprising about that?" She asked.

"Nothing."

"Okay, we're back at the school." Shun dipped away from his arm. "Time to part ways."

"Are you really that eager to get away from me." He asked.

Shun said nothing but waved at him as she walked away.

* * *

So that was the chapter.

The next chapter will hopefully be up withing the next 1-2 weeks (just as long as I can write).


	20. Chapter 20-The party

Hey guys, sorry for the really late update. But now it's finally up.

The thing is now, I'm really busy with school now so updates won't be that often, so I've decided something: I'm going on hiatus for a while to write the next few chapters and work on my other fanfic. Once I start posting again the updates will be up every 3 weeks to a month.

Anyways, I'm really sorry if this chapter's really bad, I've been struggling with writer's block but now it's getting better.

Hope you like it.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach

 **Claimer:** Shun is, and always be my character

* * *

"Try this one on." Rangiku thrust a leaf yellow sun dress at Shun.

"Why do you always make me try on yellow things?" Shun asked. "I already told you that I don't wear bright colors."

"Just try it on."

Shun growled at the blonde woman. "I'm not trying it on."

"Fine." Rangiku pouted. "But you need to decide on something to wear to the party."

Shun, Rangiku, Rukia, and Oriheme were at the shared house of the Huntress and Grimmjow trying on dresses to wear to Kimiko's party. Shun didn't even know about them coming over. She did know that it was all Rangiku's idea though.

"Did you wear any dresses before?" Rukia asked.

"Yes." Was Shun's terse response.

"Then why don't you want to wear one of these?" Rangiku gestured to th pile of dresses on Shun's bed.

"I don't wear dresses like these." Shun said. "I never have."

"Then we'll need to find one you'll wear." Oriheme murmured. "What fabric are the ones you wear made of?"

"A fabric that you could never find in this earth."

"Then how-?" Rukia began but then Rangiku inturrupted her.

"Do you make them _yourself?"_ She more shouted rather than asked.

"Why would you think that?"

"We've heard stories about you in the Soul Society, you know." Rukia said. "Most people said that the stories were just legends, never real. We've been told about your home and why you fought those humans. We all had to learn about your power. They told us that you could create anything with it."

Rangiku's eyes widened at Rukia's definite lie.

"And they told you that I could create clothing?" Shun said, acting like she didn't know about the lie. "Exactly how much do you people know about me?"

"Not much actually." Rangiku shrugged. "So let's hear about your date. I hear that you aren't going with our Resident Espada."

"I'm not going to the party with Grimmjow."

"But I thought you liked him?" Oriheme asked.

"Why do you think that I like him?" Shun's eyes held a troubled look.

"Because of your reaction when Ichigo stabbed him." Oriheme said. "And how you've acted since them."

"Even if I like him, I shouldn't." Shun looked away.

"You said that to me before."

"I know."

"Why can't you like him?" Rangiku asked.

"I just can't." Shun's shoulders dropped, but then she composed herself. "Now, I've had enough of trying on dresses. It's time for you guys to leave."

XxXxXxXxXx

"Damn, you think that there would be a fucking bar in this town." Grimmjow growled under his breath as he walked down the streets of Karakura town.

"Oi, Grimmjow!" Kurosaki's voice sounded behind him. "Wait up."

Grimmjow kept on walking.

Eventually, Ichigo caught up with him.

"What the hell do you want, Kurosaki?" He hissed

"I just want to chat." Ichigo said. "I heard that you weren't going to the party with Shun."

"So?"

"It's just kind of surprising." He shrugged. "Everyone thought that you'd be going with her."

 _"_ Well I'm not." Grimmjow growled.

"Yeah, you're going with Kimiko." Ichigo muttered.

XxXxXxXxXx

It has been a hour since the female Soul Reapers and Oriheme left Shun alone. She was now sitting on the porch swing outside.

 _Make my own dress?_ She thought. _I haven't done that for a while._

It would take time to create a full dress. And considering she doesn't have anything to sew it together, it would take more time. She left everything behind when she was taken.

RING! RING!

Shun startled at the sudden loud sound coming from her back pocket. It was that damn cell phone that Rangiku gave her. She looked for the button the Soul Reaper showed her that enables one to talk to the person calling.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hey, Shun." She recognized the voice on the other end. "It's me, Dai. What's up?"

"I'm sitting outside." She almost growled. "What do you want?"

"What? I can't just phone you to chat?" He asked.

"No."

"Well then..." He trailed off. "So I thought yhT is tell you what time I'll pick you up tomorrow for the party. I'll be at your place at eight o'clock."

"Okay." Shun Said. "Goodbye."

"Don't want to talk to me?" Dai sounded a little shocked. "I'm wounded."

"I'm busy right now, so no." She wasn't going to lie.

"Alright then...bye, I guess."

Shun hung up.

"Why'd I agree to go to that party with him?" She thought aloud. "Oh well," she yawned. "I guess I better get to work if I want the dresss ready in time."

Shun closed her eyes and raised her hands so that they hovered just above her lap. Then she started to weave.

XxXxXxXxXx

The sun was finished setting and the moon rose high in the dark velvet sky when Grimmjow walked home. Even though he walked around half the town he couldn't fine a bar. He did run into Rangiku as she was leaving a dress store with s bunch of bags. She talked to him but he only growled out short replies.

He walked up to the door of the house and paused. Looking to his left he saw something that somewhat surprised him: Shun asleep on the little swing. She was holding a small scrap of fabric tightly in her hands. A small whimper came from her and she gripped the scrap tighter until her knuckles were white.

Half sighing and half growling, Grimmjow walked over and picked her up. Her tensed muscles suddenly relaxed and she snuggles closer to him. Although it was pretty chilly outside her skin was surprisingly warm.

"Damn woman." Grimmjow muttered under his breath so he wouldn't wake her. "If you're going to fall asleep, stay inside." He walked inside the house and into Shun's room and placed her on the bed.

XxXxXxXxXx

"SHUN!" Rangiku pounced on the black haired woman from the doorway. "Are you ready for the party? Can I see your dress?"

"No." Shun wiggled out of her arms and walked back into her room.

"Awe, c'mon." Rangiku pouted, following Shun into the room. "Let's see it."

"Why are you even here." She asked.

"So that we can help each other get ready." The woman said. "Actually, so that I can help you get ready."

Shun sighed. "Fine." Rangiku reminded her of Mai.

 _I wonder how they're doing._

"Yay!" The woman clapped her hands together. "First let's get your dress on and then we'll do the rest."

XxXxXxXxXx

"Damn, why does that woman need to be so loud?" Grimmjow growled as he stood up and walked to Shun's room. "Hey!" He shouted once he tore the door open. "Could you stop talking so fucking lou-" his eyes widened.

Three meters away from him stood Shun. She was poised to attack or flee if the situation called for it. Once she saw him she calmed down.

Grimmjow blinked, thinking that the woman in front of him was an illusion. She wasn't.

For once, Shun's hair was out of a pony tail. Thin braids were scattered within the waist length strands with two larger ones wrapped around her head like a crown. Her lips were a shade lighter than her irises and a grey powder dusted her eyelids. The most eye arching part of her was her dress.

It goes from high in the front to low in the back. The fabric looked silky and would shift with the slightest movement. The color was beautiful and mesmerizing pitch black, like her hair, fading into indigo, and ending with crimson.

"Can we stop what?" Rangiku asked.

Grimmjow gave his head a shake. "Can you stop yelling?"

"Why do you care?" She said. "You're going to be leaving in like five minutes."

Rangiku was right, he did have to leave soon because Kimiko wanted him to arrive before everyone else.

"Tch." He growled and left the room.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Yay, you made it." Kimiko squealed when she saw Grimmjow. "Wait, of course you'd make it since you're with me." She kissed him on the cheek.

Grimmjow almost growled at the woman.

"So we're just finishing setting up." She turned around and walked farther into the house, her short silver dress moving with each exaggerated sway of her hips.

 _Does she want me to stare at her butt or something?_

"The bar's over there." She he's tired to a counter. "Dance floor is in the living room and the patio is through those doors.

"Hey, Kimiko." One of her friends grabbed her arm. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure." Then to Grimmjow "Be right back."

"I'm a little worried." The friend said once they were s few meters away from the Arrancar.

"Why?"

"I'm afraid that he just want to get into your pants."

Grimmjow raised his eyebrows. He could still hear them. And the girl may or may not be right, he did want to fuck her at first.

"What's wrong with that?" Kimiko giggled. "If he wants to hook up then I'm fine with it. He's a hottie."

"Okay then." Her friend sighed.

"Hey guys, let's party!" A boy yelled as he burst through the door leading a whole group of people.

XxXxXxXxXx

 _DING-DONG!_

"I guess your date's here." Rangiku said. "Off you go." She pushed Shun towards the door. "Also, Rukia, Oriheme, and I are sleeping over tonight."

"What?" Shun rounded on the woman who proceeded to open the door.

"Hey, Shun." Dai said. "Ready to go?"

"Sure." Shun shrugged.

XxXxXxXxXx

Music was blasting and people were talking. It all hurt Grimmjow's ears. Why do humans need to be so loud?

"Grimmjow, come and dance with me." An already tipsy Kimiko said and latched onto his arm.

"No." He growled. His grip tightening on his empty beer bottle.

"Awe, c'mon, don't be such a party pooper." She pouted and started dragging him to the dance floor. "Just one dance."

"No."

Kimiko scowled. "Fine then. But you need to do something." She pressed against him. "I'd like it more if we did something together."

"I'm going to grab another beer." He nearly growled at her again.

"Okay, just don't run away." She let him go and walked away.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Here." Dai held out a bottle of beer for Shun to take.

She took it from his outstretched hand but didn't drink any.

"Go on, drink it." He said. "Haven't you ever had a beer before?"

"Never."

"Well, there's a first time for everything." He clinked his bottle against hers. "Drink up."

Shun raised the bottle to her lips and took a sip. It tasted bad and burned her throat when she swallowed it.

"So," Dai asked. "Do you like it?"

"It tastes weird."

"Well it's beer." He shrugged. "Usually it tastes weird or bad until you get used to it."

"Okay..."

"So where did you live before you came to Karakura?"

Shun looked away from him. "I lived a long way away from here. In a place that doesn't concern you."

"'Kay, well I'm going to go grab another beer." He said, not even paying attention to what she said.

"Okay."

He walked away.

"Gods, I hate this party." Shun muttered to herself. "Why'd I agree to come with that idiot." She took another sip of her drink. "I've gone soft."

 _Why do I keep drinking this?_ She thought. _It tastes bad and it feels like somethings off._

XxXxXxXxXx

Three hours have passed since Shun and Dai arrived at Kimiko's party. Most of that time Shun spent standing alone or replying to whatever Dai had to say.

"Hey, you wanna leave?" He came up to her and slurred.

 _He's drunk?_ She thought. _Are all human men like this?_

"Alright." She said. It's not like she'd be devistated about leaving. The music gave her a headache.

"Let's go." He put his arm on her shoulders and held her close as they walked to the door.

 _Gods he smells like alcohol._

"Awe, you're leaving already?" Rangiku bounced up to them.

"Yes." Shun said.

"I guess I'll see you later then." Rangiku turned around to go back into the sea of people. "Bye."

Shun and Dai walked outside and down the driveway.

The sun had set and the sky was clear, but little stars were visible. It was nice anyways. Almost soundless except for the loud bass music coming from the house behind them.

Shun startled as s cold hand touched her collar bone. Frigid fingers inched down and disappeared underneath her dress.

"What the hell are you doing!" She snarled and whipped away from him.

"C'mon, you should be fine with it." Dai shrugged as if he didn't do anything wrong.

"I should, should I?"

"Yeah, it's not like I did anything bad."

"You did." She said, her voice tense. "If you do anything like that again I will grab your arm and tear it from its socket."

"Okay then." He started walking again as if he didn't hear her threat. "Let's go."

"Fine." Shun said.

They walked down the street together, side by side, in silence, leaving the music behind them. The only sound was the rustle of the leaves as the winds blew around them, along with the scrape and crunch as their shoes hit the tiny rocks. Dai would occasionally stumble.

"You know that I can walk by myself." Shun eventually said.

"Nah, I can." He just waved off what she said.

Shun growled to herself. _Why can't I get rid of him? I was hoping that I wouldn't have to create an illusion, but I guess it's come to that._

She closed her eyes and pictured the power inside of her flowing outward to another form.

Nothing happened.

 _What the hell?_ She thought. _Why isn't my power responding?_

Now that she focused, she could feel something blocking her.

 _The drink! That's what's causing this._

She should have known that something like this would happen. _Damn that human._

"Well, here we are." Dai suddenly said.

They'd arrived at Shun's and Grimmjow's house.

"Thank you for walking me home." Shun muttered. "You can leave now." She added when he didn't move.

"I said that I'd walk you to your house." Dai continued walking forward. "I'd say that this is just part of your property. I doubt that you live in a driveway."

"Okay then." She walked the last five meters to the door and opened it. "There, now I'm home. You can leave."

He pushed her down into the doorway.

"What the hell?"

Dai pinned her down.

Shun struggled beneath him. The smell of alcohol choked her.

"Get off of me!" She almost screamed.

He didn't move, just leaned in and kissed her. It was disgusting and sloppy, almost like a dog.

She tried lashing out at him with her magic, but the block was still there.

She was starting to panic.

Dai's hands moved to the lower part of her body and to the hem of her dress. From there they slowly moved up.

"Stop!" Shun yelled. She felt helpless and trapped. Although she could shift into her cobra demi form and bite him, she wouldn't. He would die from a bite like that. Instead she lashed out with her hands. The heel of one of her palms caught his jaw. But it didn't stop him.

His fingers were at the edge of her underwear now.

"Shun!" A female voice yelled.

Soon a blonde woman came into view. It was Rangiku.

"Get off of her." She grabbed Dai's shoulder and flung him off Shun.

He hit the wall by the door. "What the hell?" He rubbed his head.

"Get out." Rangiku was over to him in a heartbeat. "Get out or I swear that I'll kill you."

His eyes filled with fear when he realized what she said. He ran through the door as fast as his unsteady legs would carry him.

"Oh my god, Shun." Rangiku Shunpo-ed over to her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm...I'm fine." Shun shook her head in shock. "Just surprised." She looked around. "Where's Oriheme and Rukia?"

"I left before them." Rangiku said. "Good thing I did too."

"Yeah, good thing."

"Here." Rangiku held out a hand. "You should probably get up."

Shun rejected the woman's hand and stood up on her own.

"How's your side?"

"It hurts like hell."

The wound in her side hasn't fully healed yet, even with her attempts to fix it with magic.

"So why didn't you use your magic to fight back?"

"Something's blocking it." Shun growled. "I'm guessing that it was that cursed drink that humans drink."

"Beer?" Rangiku asked. "It is disgusting, isn't it?"

"It is."

"So should we clean up before the others get here?" The Soul Reaper changed the subject.

"Sure."

XxXxXxXxXx

"Good party, Kimiko." One of her friends said. "I had a blast."

"Good to hear." She replied. "Hopefully the next one will be even better."

"It better be." They giggled and walked out the door.

Kimiko turned to face Grimmjow. "Now that we're alone let's go upstairs." She said and walked away.

Grimmjow (who may or may not be drunk) followed her up the stairs and into the last room on the right.

As soon as he was in the doorway Kimiko threw herself at the Espada and they started making out. Within thirty-seconds they were both shirtless and on the bed. Grimmjow's hands started to move down.

(A.N. I'm pretty sure that everyone knows where it's going from here because I'm not describing it).

XxXxXxXxXx

"Dai tried to do what?" Rukia and Oriheme both shouted at the same time once Rangiku told them what happened.

"He tried to force himself on me." Shun said in a monotone voice. "It's just like Rangiku said."

"Why didn't you fight back?" Oriheme asked.

"The only thing that I could've done was shifted into my king cobra demi form and bitten him." Shun's voice held a spark of anger. "But that would've killed him and then I would have the fucking Soul Society breathing down my neck."

"You forgot your power then." Rukia said.

Shun just growled.

"She's just mad because it's not working." Rangiku giggled.

The Huntress rounded on her with eyes full of fury, but they held a fearful look beneath that. "How would you feel if something that was part of you was taken away, even temporarily?" She asked. "What if your Soul Reaper powers suddenly disappeared and you didn't know what to do?"

"So what was blocking it?" Oriheme sounded shocked at the woman's outburst.

Shun composed herself. "For some reason alcohol blocks its flow. It makes it temporarily dormant."

"You're talking like it's back to normal." Rukia stated. "Is it?"

"Yes."

"Can you show us something?" Oriheme asked, her eyes filled with wonder.

 _She sounds like one of the twins,_ Shun thought.

She closed her eyes and breathed out slowly. "I'm not sure."

"Awe, c'mon." Rangiku pouted. "Show us."

"Fine." Shun half-growled. She held out her left hand and focused.

"Oh wow." Oriheme gasped looking as air seemed to swirl in Shun's outstretched hand in the colors of black, indigo, red, and gold.

Suddenly the colors burst forward and scattered around the room. The sparks formed into tiny fairy-like creatures and danced around each woman before disappearing.

"Oh my gosh!" Rangiku exclaimed. "That was so cool."

A smile formed on Shun's lips.

"I bet that Grimmjow would have loved to see that." Rangiku continued. "Instead he decided to stay behind and fuck Kimiko."

Shun's head jerked back and her breath caught in her throat. Although she didn't know much human slang yet, she had a pretty good idea of what it meant.

"He's not." Oriheme gasped.

"He is."

"Oh..." Shun whispered. "I got to go." She got up and walked out of her bedroom and then the house in a shocked state.

* * *

So that's the chapter. The next chapter may be a little sad, but that depends on where the writing takes me.

Honestly, I go on the same adventure as the rest of you with stories that I write. I'll come up with the idea, but then I write and it all changes.

Hope you liked it.

Please R&R


	21. Notice

So I know that a lot you you don't like these updates, so I thought I'd just post this last one to tell of a little change.

 **I've made a Facebook page for all my fanfics!**

There I'll post any notices. You'll be able to see the time when I plan to next update any of my stories, character sketch ideas by moi, and I'll probably just post random things there as well.

I can't place the link here, but just look up ScarletBanshee's Fanfiction.

I hope you guys can like it. And this will be the end of these notices.

-Banshee


	22. Chapter 21- A Walk at Night-Tide

Hey guys, I'm so sorry for my hiatus being so long. I tried to have this chapter done by the January first, but I was suffering serious writer's block. and once I got to writing it I just couldn't figure out how. The first two versions were scrapped and once I had four pages written of the version that I wanted to do, somebody *glares at Grimmjow* just had to steal it.

Grimmjow: Why the fuck are you glaring at me, woman? I didn't steal the damn pages, you lost them.

Scarlet: Sure you didn't. It just happened to disappear once you cam in.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or any of the characters that Kubo created

 **Claimer:** The story is mine along with Shun

*Grumbles from Grimm*

* * *

 **SHUN'S P.O.V**

 _What the hell is wrong with me?_

I stand alone on the wooden porch outside of the house. My bare feet pressed against the cold dark planks. The cool breeze blows in my face and plays with my hair. Just as it was earlier, the night is calm and peaceful. I feel as though I could run out into the blackness and disappear with it. To just leave and be guided by my own footsteps; to take the path to left or right with only my gut to guide me would be amazing.

But I can't. Something is tying me here. Tying me to this town.

 _Is it him?_

A spark of panic ignites within me.

 _Is he the one causing this? Making me feel so sad and confused?_

It can't be.

No, it's something else, something entirely different. It might not even be a person.

"Shun?" My ears twitch at the sound or Oriheme's soft, timid voice.

"What is it?"

It's not very surprising that one of them has come out. After all, I did leave the room quite dramatically. I'm just shocked that it wasn't Rangiku.

"A-are you okay?"

"Yes, I am alright." I sigh. "That news just shocked me."

"Would you stop lying to yourself?" Rangiku voice sounds from near Oriheme. I can feel her eyes on my back. "Why don't you just admit that you like him?"

"Because I don't!" I snap and turn to face them. "Why do you want me to admit to a feeling that's not even there?"

"You don't think that we can't see it?" She sounds exasperated. "We can. Everyone can. Well, everyone except for you and the damn man himself."

"Then you are seeing something that is nonexistent." I turn away from them and face out into the dark once again. "Can't you guys accept that nothing's ever going to happen between him and I?"

"Not with that attitude it's not."

I begin to walk down the wooden steps, ignoring her comment.

"Hey, where are you going?" She half shouts.

"I'm going for a damn walk to clear my head." My bare feet hit the gravel. I raise up a hand in parting, not even bothering to look back at what probably would be Rangiku's shocked face. "See ya."

By the sound of it Oriheme attempt to convince her to just go back inside, that they'll talk to me when I get back.

I continue down the driveway and onto the street. It's silent. None of the human's motor vehicles are in sight. It's nice not having anyone around right now. In the silence it's a lot easier to thing.

 **So are you going to admit it or not?**

What?

 **Your feelings for that Arrancar? Are you going to finally let yourself admit that you love him?**

Why should I? I don't love him.

 **You stubborn woman, just admit it.**

You're beginning to sound like Rangiku, you know that?

I walk down the asphalt path. The stone is still warm from absorbing the sun's fiery rays throughout the day. It's nice on the feet.

The only lights that shine tonight are the stars and the moon. They emit a soft glow. Everything is illuminated by it slightly, causing it all to look mystical. I've always wondered why I could see better in the dark than most others. Maybe it's just because I have become so accustomed to running in it. For once, I don't know.

I veer towards the side of the road and into the channel dug in the ground. By the feel of it, the grass is littered with small flowers and thistles. With each step I take, the softness cushions my toes. The green is so cold compared to the road.

Walking further I reach the longer grasses that signal the presence of water. Shivers run up from my toes as I hit the frigid liquid. It's shallow, but it still there. It reforms around my feet as I walk, making small squishing sounds as I go.

Laughter and slurred words come from down the road.

 _Are you kidding me? More humans?_

 **You just can't get away from them, can you?**

 _Apparently not..._

I back further away from the road and to the bushes parallel to it. Brambles scratch at my legs and catch at my dress. As uncomfortable as it is I've endured hiding in even worse places.

They appear shortly after I reach the side. Two female figures, both are helping a stumbling male. He clings to them with arms around both of their necks. His feet barely leave the ground and so they walk at a shuffling gait. All while giggling the whole way. Their brains and bodies intoxicated by the foul drink.

They continue on their way, not even noticing my still body pressed close to the thin foliage.

 **Neither do they notice the crimson eyes that shine in the dark following their movements. They're humans, what do you expect them to notice? All of them are oblivious to the world around them.**

 _Well, you're right about that._

 **Yet I'm not right about the other thing?**

 _Correct. You are completely wrong._

 **Sure I am.**

 _Enough!_

Soon those three are past and down the road. I wait another minute before I more from my place. They could always turn around and see me. Years of caution around humans has made me weary around them, even around those who are no threat to me.

Once I'm sure they won't turn back around or even notice me I step away from the line of brambles. They hold onto the thin silk, refusing to let it go, but with one simple step they easily give way, either tearing the delicate fabric or releasing it. So I end up walking back across the channel with a dress in tatters. The vermillion and indigo ends swaying in the breeze.

My feet, now freezing, hit the cold water once again, but I barely feel it. Even the warmth from the stone of the road seems to have left. It's as if everything is becoming cold; taking their heat and leaving this world. At least it's better than the icy water that is slowly drying from my feet.

Barely any warmth comes from the stone of the road. It's as if everything is becoming chilled; taking their heat and leaving this world. At least this is better than the icy water that is now slowly drying from my feet, which are slowly shuffling me around.

I feel so tired.

 **Why do you not just return to the house and sleep?**

I don't wish to be around the others right now. I feel as if they'll look on me with nothing but pity. That is something that I won't be able to stand.

 **You're just afraid that he'll somehow be there. Stop fearing. You no longer seem like the Shun that I used to know.**

I am still the same exact woman and I am not afraid.

 **Those words are completely empty. I can feel your fear and sorrow. Stop running and face it. There is just as it was the last time with you. Do you not think I've picked up your habits? I know you just as well as you know yourself.**

"Can you stop?" I whisper aloud. "I don't want to speak of this or of what happened back then during those days."

 **You spoke about some of it around him. How am I any different?**

You were there when all of that happened. Also, I only told him about Kaito because he made me.

 **Ah yes, Kaito. I remember him quite well. It's a shame what happened, really, it is. If I had the chance I'd take off his head.**

Heh, you still might get that chance, my friend. We both might.

"Damn it!" A familiar growly voice causes me to lift my head in shock.

 **Ooo, this is becoming interesting. What are you going to do?**

Shut up. I'm going to do what any normal person would do.

 **And that would be...?**

I'm just going to walk by and act natural. If he says something to me I'll say something back.

Rounding a small corner I see a sight that causes my breath to catch. My heart, although pounding in my chest, feels as if it's being squeezed by a boa. The small breeze has disappeared, leaving the world around in silence. My steps slow. Something sparks in the center of my heart. It's a feeling that I've only felt once before.

Grimmjow, the man I was hoping not to see, is standing in the center of the street dusting off a pair of black pants.

I stop. Why is he here? Is fate really so cruel?

"What the hell are you doing out here so late?" The usual rasp in his voice draws me from my thoughts.

I focus on him. His pastel hair is tousled more than usual. A few strands fall over his eyes. The sky colored locks sway as he turns around to face me.

"I'm taking a walk." I reply. "I assume that you are on your way back home from the human's party. I'm guessing you had fun."

"Why the fuck would you go for a walk now?" He completely ignores the last thing.

"Am I not allowed to?" I raise my eyebrows. "Is there some unseen and unknown rule saying that I can't?"

He lets out a growl.

"Well, I'm going to continue on my way." I walk past him. "Farewell."

 **What do you mean by farewell? You don't usually say that unless it's really is goodbye.**

I hear the former Espada let out a puff of air behind me. Soon his footsteps begin to lead him away from me.

I continue on my way and soon I'm far away from him. It seems I've wandered far. I can now hear the small crashes of ocean waves crashing on the earth to the east.

 **So it's been a while and you have totally ignored my question.**

I know.

 **You don't usually do that. You say something even if you don't wish for an answer.**

I know, it's just-

 **You're confused about what you feel for him. Because of that confusion you are also hurting.**

Yes, I am. Are you happy now that you finally got an answer.

 **Why do you assume that I'd be happy because of your pain?**

Sorry, you're right. I shouldn't think like that. You're only trying to help.

Something cold and wet falls down my cheek. I reach up my hand and hold my fingers to it before taking them away. They come off wet.

 **Hey, you okay?**

No, I'm not okay. Something is happening to me and I don't know how to handle it!

 **You've always tried to carry the world on your shoulders all on your own, trying to hide away your emotions and protect those you hold dear. You never let anyone really help you, but you need to. Let those Soul Reapers and the human know what's wrong.**

I'm not going to ask anyone for help. I don't need it.

 **Everything happening right now points to yes.**

I let out a small growl.

My feet hit the fine and course sands of the beach. Even as my toes sink in the shifting sands I continue forwards until I reach the waves that gently hit the unsteady ground, generating a constant _shoosh shoosh_. It sounds like an instrument in nature's lullaby.

I turn my head to the north. From the sand emerges a large mass. Its bulk looms over the crashing waves. Rising up high, it looks mysteriously phantom-like.

My steps begin to take me to it.

 **You gonna talk with your mother?**

What else can I do? Besides, it's been a while since I last spoke with her.

XxXxXxXx

 **NORMAL P.O.V.**

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, former Sexta Espada, felt something that he usually didn't feel: confusion.

What was with the way Shun was talking to him? Why did Pantera suddenly decide to start speaking with him?

After his confrontation with Shun he continued on his way back to the house. For some reason, something urged him to leave Kimiko's place rather than sleep there. He tried to ignore it and get some rest but it just got larger. So he got out of the girl's bed, redressed himself, and left all while she was asleep.

Now he was walking up the driveway. The wind had once again picked up and blew through his already mussed hair. His steps faltered every once in a while, as he was still in a drunken stupor.

Lights were shining from the windows of the house. The girls were still there, awaiting the return of their red-eyed friend.

Grimmjow walked up the wooden steps and to the door. His hand hovered over the doorknob.

 **What the hell are you waiting for, idiot? Open the door.**

Shut the fuck up, Pantera.

 **So mean...**

He grips the doorknob tight and wrenches it open, nearly ripping the door off its hinges in the process.

"Oh, you're back." Rangiku's higher voice sounded from the living room. "How was your walk? Did you think about what we said at all?" Her footsteps advance toward the Arrancar. Her blonde head peaked around the corner. Upon laying her eyes on him her smile turned into a scowl.

"Why the hell are you here?" Her voice filled with anger and annoyance. "Shouldn't you be at that little human's house?"

"I left." He growled in response.

"Rangiku! Shun! Are you guys going to come back?" Rukia shouted. Both she and Oriheme appeared around the very same corner as Rangiku did earlier. "Oh." She breathed out seeing the shock of blue hair belonging to the Espada.

"Why the fuck are you three here?" Grimmjow half snarled, half slurred.

"He's drunk..." Oriheme sighed.

"We're here because we are one, waiting for Shun to get back, and two, because we're staying the night." Rangiku announced. "So why don't you leave and go back to your pretty little toy. Or did she not pleasure you enough?"

He said nothing.

"Guess not."

"Would you shut up, you damn woman?" He roared. "I left because I wanted to."

"Someone's an angry drunk." She muttered to herself.

"Now would someone tell me why the hell Shun is wondering around out there in a torn up dress with no shoes on?" He asked, the anger still on his tongue.

"Why would you care?" Rukia stepped up. "I never knew you to care for your subordinates."

"I don't."

"Sounds like you do." Rangiku said in a sing-song voice. "If you didn't care you wouldn't be asking about her."

"Didn't I just tell you to shut up?"

"You did, but I'm not going to stop talking." She shrugged. "Now, why don't I ask this: if you care about Shun so much why did you hook up with Kimiko? And do not just say that it was because you were drunk."

"Why the hell are you asking if I fucked her?"

"Because I know who you are."

"Umm, Rukia," Oriheme poked the shorter woman. "Shouldn't we stop them before this become a full out fight?"

"I have learned not to get into Rangiku's way when she's questioning others like this."

"So why don't you go back to the house of that pretty little blonde of yours." She narrowed her eyes. "I don't think it 'will be very pleasant for you if you stay much longer."

"And how are you planning on making me leave?" A snarl began to creep into his voice.

"Whatever is in my power, be it kido or blade, but you will leave." She stood up to her full height. "I do not want you here when Shun comes back."

"What does my Fraccion have to do with this?" He narrowed his eyes.

"Everything!" Rangiku threw her hands up in exasperation. "You've hurt her and you don't even know it."

"I've never hurt her."

"Yes you have!" She took a step closer to him. "Don't you get it, idiot? She loves you! Although she doesn't want to admit it. Just. Like. You." She added emphasis to the last three words.

"What the hell are you saying, Soul Reaper." He hissed. "I'm an Arrancar. We don't love, we lust."

"Get out." Rangiku pointed at the door behind him.

"Like hell I will. This is my fuckin' house, you leave!"

"Make me, Hollow."

Grimmjow lunged towards her. She dodged his outstretched hand and raised hers up to slap him.

"Both of you stop it!" Rukia pushed between them.

Rangiku caught herself before hitting the short woman.

"God, you guys are turning into Ichigo and Renji."

"Don't compare me to that damn carrot top." The Espada snarled.

"Then stop acting like him."

"Tch, I'm done with you women." He pushed past the three and headed to his room.

"Do you think we should go out looking for Shun?" Oriheme asked. "She's been gone for an awful long time."

"No, we'll wait for her here." Rukia answered the nervous woman. "C'mon you two, let's go back to the living room."

XxXxXxXx

"It's been a long time, hasn't it?" Shun sat at the edge of the rock outcropping. Her legs dangled over the edge. The waxing gibbous moon hung high above her, surrounded by the constant glitter of the stars. "So much time has passed since I last spoke with you."

She dropped her head. "Mother I need your help." She raised it again to look up. "I'm so confused about what I should do. Why am I so scared? I just-"

She laid back, her back pressed against the sandy stone. "I feel almost as scared as I did the night everyone was killed. You, father, everyone. I'm still confused as to why they didn't kill me as well. I get how they thought that leaving me in the forest alone would cause my death, but still.

"That night was so wonderful at first. I remember it all. The music. The lights. The dancing. I remember the faces of everyone. There used to be so many of us, now so little. They came at us from the darkness. Swooping in like an owl diving at its prey."She let out a puff of air. "No offence to Mai.

"There was so much blood. That was the first time I'd ever seen the world around me painted in the color of my eyes. There are nights where I still relive it in my dreams. The feeling of your arms around my three year old self and the sensation of falling and hitting the forest floor. I remember someone or something picking me up and carrying me away after the humans left, yet I can't recall how they looked or what they were. Now I'm here."

The soft breeze that was around earlier seemed to have disappeared, leaving the black haired woman in the silence.

"Mother, please." She pleaded. "I have no idea what I should do about this fear. What if I give into these feelings and it all turns out like how it did with Ryuu? I just...I can't take that chance."

Tears began to stream down her cheeks.

"I'm so tired..." She sighed and closed her eyes, falling into a dreamless sleep.

XxXxXxXx

A loud _bbrriingg_ rang out through the classroom signaling the beginning of lunch. Ichigo's gang, the visiting Soul Reapers, along with Grimmjow and Kimiko, headed up to the roof.

"So this is where you people eat." The red-blonde remarks. "It's...nice I guess."

"Why are you up here?" Rangiku tried her best to keep the annoyance from her voice.

"Because my man's up here, duh." She replied in a condescending tone. "If he wasn't up here do you really think that I'd be?"

"Hey guys, anyone know where Shun is?" Ichigo asked. "I haven't seen her all day. Rukia, didn't you guys stay the night at her place?"

"We did but she left and didn't come back." The short woman shrugged.

"She's probably gone because she's got a bad hangover." Kimiko waved her hand back. "She did come to my party. Besides, who cares about that girl and whether she comes to school or not."

"We're her friends, we care whether she comes or not." Rangiku snapped.

"Oh my god, do you love her or something?"

"No. Like I said, she's one of my friends and I look out for them."

"Umm, Rangiku." Oriheme caught the busty woman's attention. "Look over there."

Rangiku's gaze followed the woman's outstretched finger and landed on a familiar figure. The same figure she had to rip of Shun the other night.

"Oh, it's Dai. Dai!" Kimiko waved at the brunette. "Dai, come eat with us."

Warily the boy made his way over to the fairly large group.

"Why did you call him over?" Rukia questioned the girl.

"Why not?"

"Because he is a piece of scum." Rangiku snarled shooting daggers at the human boy.

"Why are you being so mean to him?" Kimiko was shocked. "Why the hell would you call him scum if he didn't do anything, you bitch?"

"Oh he deserves to be called that, maybe even worse." Rukia snapped. "And he knows that he does."

"What did you do?" Renji narrowed his eyes.

"Why are you all agreeing with them? Aren't you going to let him defend himself?" She gripped Grimmjow's arm.

"Would 'ya get off 'a me?" The Arrancar shook her off. "God damn it, woman. You're suffocating me."

"Why are you being so mean?" She pouted.

"I never said that I was fuckin' nice." He growled.

"That's something I can agree with." Rangiku muttered.

"What did you say, bitch?"

"You're not nice at all." She glared at him. "You are a jerk and a jackass who doesn't care who he crushes, be it physically or emotionally."

"Would you shut the fuck up?"

"Guys, don't argue now." Ichigo jumped between the quarrelling duo.

"Tch, I'm leaving." Grimmjow growled.

"I'm good with that." Rangiku shrugged. She turned her gaze to Dai. "I suggest that you get out of here as well before I kill you."

A look of terror took over the young man's face. He stepped back then ran.

"I'm coming to, Grimm." Kimiko skips after the Espada.

"Fuck, leave me alone, bitch." He growls at her. "Don't ya get it? I. Don't. Want. You. Around. Me."

"Grimmjow..."She sighed, clenching her fists. "Grimmjow, you bastard! I thought that we were together?"

"Sorry, bitch, but I don't remember ever saying that."

XxXxXxXx

The sound of sea birds filled the afternoon air. Sunlight shone down on a sleeping woman's face causing her to press her eyes closed tighter. She opened her eyes and yawned.

 **Good morning sleepy head.**

Morning. Did I pass out last night?

 **You did. Nobody came around and saw you though.**

I suppose that's good.

She stood up and stretched.

"That was one of the best sleeps I've ever had." She said. "Felt almost like the old days. Of course I still had pillows and blankets then.

 **You do realize that you're missing that school thing.**

Who cares? I never had to go before. It's stupid how they're making me go now.

 _Maybe I should go for a walk around town. I haven't seen much of the place._

Shun proceeded to climb down the bluff and back to the road she walked last night. The asphalt was once again warm from the afternoon sun.

She looked up at the sound of a bird's screech. Above her flew a hawk.

"Huh, it's like him..."

Her mind began to wander and go to the memories of a brother she once had. The very one who had become a traitor.

 **Would you stop thinking about him?**

Well I'm sorry that I'm seeing things that remind me of him.

She continued walking and passed a small cafe marking the beginning of the major part of the town.

Clothing stores, restaurants, and various buildings lined each side of the road.

"Everything's so crowded." She murmured.

"I'll say."

"Grimmjow? What're you doing out here?" She asked the man who now stood in front of her. "Don't you have school?"

"Don't you?"

Shun narrowed her eyes.

A semi-awkward silence hung between the two.

"So where the hell were you last night?" Grimmjow asked. His voice was softer than it was with Kimiko. "Get lost on that stupid walk you took?"

"Actually no." She replied. "I slept outside and woke up about fifteen minutes ago."

"Huh."

"So I got a question for you."She continued. "When and where do you want our fight to be?"

"How about now and here." He gave her a look like she was stupid to think it should be anywhere else.

"I am not fighting where there are a bunch of humans."

"Tch, fine." He rolled his ocean eyes. "How about at that stupid beach and in the time it takes us to get there?"

"That I am good with."

"Hey, Shun, there you are." Ichigo called out. The usual people of his gang were behind him. "Where were you all day? You missed classes."

"I was out and about, that is all you need to know."

"So what are the two of you scheming?" Renji asked.

"We were speaking of that damn fight that he wants to have."

"Oh the one where you're supposed to release your Shikai?"

"Yes."

"Damn, if that zanpaku-to of yours is a kido type I'm gonna be pretty disappointed." Ikkaku commented.

"You'll just have to wait and see." She looked up. "We're heading to the beach now. You're welcome to come if you wish."

With that she turned around and began walking back the way she came.

XxXxXxXx

"Alright," Shun said summoning her sheathed zanpaku-to into her hand. "Let's get this over with." She takes the blade out and lets the covering dissolve into the air.

A grin broke out across the Arrancar's face and, without a word, he charged.

* * *

I am so sorry that it took so long to get this chapter up. You guys should have heard my crazed, yet tired, giggle once I finished typing it.

Also, I'm sorry if it got worse after changing back to shun at the end...my brain just kept saying "awkward silence"

Best thing though is that I feel like Grimm isn't as OOc as he was before.

Please R&R.


	23. Chapter 23-Carried on the Wind

Hey y'all, I back with chapter 22. Hopefully this fight is good enough to satisfy you readers.

I sincerely apologize for not updating for a few months. I've totally slacked off.

 **Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo

 **Rin (claimer):** Shun-Shun's ours.

 **Riku:** The stupid kitty can go away.

 **Grimmjow** **:** Tch, whatever. She'll be mine one day.

* * *

They clashed. Hierro against a silver blade. That blood thirsty grin never left Grimmjow's face, even as he gazed into the emotionless eyes of Shun. Without keeping his strength in check he drove a fist into Shun's abdomen, causing her to fly back and slide in the scorching sand. The skin automatically turned a bright angry red. She was definitely going to have a bruise after that. Before she could get back up the Arrancar was already in front of her. Their fight had barely begun and already he was crazed. He grabbed one of the torn straps of her dress and lifted her up to his eye level. Just as he attempted to make another move Shun brought up her zanpakuto and slid it across his bare chest with enough force to cut through his hierro, causing a line of scarlet blood to appear. Nothing was said between the two as Grimmjow dropped her and stepped back. He didn't think she would cut him that easily.

Shun was lean forward a bit while crouched in the sand. The hot grains burned the bottoms of her feet. She clutched her stomach. That first blow really took it out of her. She had to be careful otherwise her stitches would burst.

 _Is she still injured from that knife to her side?_ Grimmjow wondered as he looked at her.

 **Maybe you shouldn't have punched her that hard.** Pantera's voice whispered through his mind.

 _Shut up you stupid panther. If she can't handle a hit like that then she's weaker that that fuckin' strawberry._

Without any warning Shun appeared behind him and slashed at his back, cutting cloth and skin. She jumped away as he turned to throw another punch at her.

"What's wrong, Grimmjow?" The sing-song tone in her voice returned. "Am I too fast for you? What happened to the big bad warrior?"

"Woman..." He growled and unsheathed Pantera. With renewed strength, despite his wounds, combined with anger he attacked her again.

She quickly brought up her silver blade to block his frenzied strikes. With each clash the force traveled up her arm. Anyone who had never experienced real fighting like this would have dropped the blade, or at least loosened their grip, from the shock. Her taunting had really angered him.

A random giggle escaped her lips. This caused the Arrancar's anger to spike. His attack speed grew faster.

"Go, Shun!" Oriheme shouted. "Kick his butt."

The simple words of encouragement took the woman's attention off her opponent for a millisecond. Her arms had paused in mid-air, right as she was about to swing down. That tiny space of time gave a small opening for the former Espada. His blade sliced through the skin on her forearms. Hissing, she jumped back. Although the cuts were more on the shallow side they wasted no time before letting blood flow through.

"Bastard." She snarled.

"What, am I too quick for you?" He threw her words back. "Better pay more attention, sweetheart."

Anger, bordering on hate, flashed in her eyes. The careful control she had over her raging spiritual pressure began to crumble into nothing. It began to drift out in a combination of black and red wisps with tiny strands of white in between, entirely different from a Soul Reaper's or Arrancar's. It rose up like fire and smoke around her. What was even more unusual was the fact that a strange white being appeared in the flames beside her. It looked almost like a man.

"The hell..?" Grimmjow muttered. In the whole time he knew her, never once had he seen this.

Shun's gaze locked onto his. "I tire of this." She said, still facing the Arrancar, but speaking to the creature. "Let's finish it." The being nodded its head and vanished. "Well, Grimmjow," she said louder "You said that you wanted to see what my zanpakuto does. I guess you'll get your wish. Although...you may end up regretting it." Without skipping a beat she plunged the entire blade into the shifting sands. "Now rise above the silent abyss." She murmured. "Shiroi Karasu."

The spiritual pressure around her exploded, rushing around the surrounding area with the force of a tornado. It caused sand to fly in all directions, along with the debris left around. It seemed to play around Shun though, like a soft wind instead of the raging storm is was. Soon enough, it engulfed her. She disappeared in its dark waves, before appearing once again. Except something changed: her appearance.

No longer was she wearing the tattered dress, which was replaced by a pair of grey shorts and a belly shirt with ties going around her neck and leaving her back bare. It was tight and made of a silky kind of fabric that also gives her plenty of leeway to move. The shorts are neither made of denim, nor are they made of the silky fabric, but something in between the two. Instead of bare feet she wore thigh high lack up heeled boots, that were, once again, white, except for the black lacing. Moving up to her arms are white, elbow length finger-less gloves. Those very hands hold an unfamiliar weapon.

Within her grasp was a weapon as tall as she was. Its ivory-white pole was neither wood or metal. Both ends were capped with two arrow-like spikes and stemming from the bottom one was a loosely bound white ribbon that them formed into a foot of webbing. Almost like its other half, from the top spike comes another foot of webbing, leaving the middle of the pole bare. The blade had a deadly curve to it as it formed from the top of the pole it curved both up and down creating circular hoops before flowing into the rest of the silver shape. Just before the edges meet at the tip the bottom half of the blade hooked slightly. On the other side was another blade, shorter by a lot, made up of hooks and curves so that the top spike of the pole is stuck between two crescent moons.

A deadly looking scythe.

"Well, Grimmjow," Shun took an moment to become a little out of character "what do you think?" She twirled around, holding the scythe by the bottom half. It sliced through the air with her and swung behind her as she came to a sudden stop. Giving no warning, she attacks harder than she did before. Swinging, slicing, stabbing, Grimmjow had to dodge most of them as his blade was getting no where near the woman's lithe body.

 _I think you're fuckin' hot._ He thought in reply to her question even as he was bombarded with attacks.

 **The one who was once winning is now losing. Release me you idiot or she'll kill you.**

Grimmjow ignored Pantera's voice and jumped away from the woman. Unbeknownst to him during the attacks, but entirely known now, he was cut up pretty good.

"C'mon, Arrancar!" Ikkaku's voice could be heard over the sound of the battle. "You're getting your ass kicked."

Anger welled up in Grimmjow when the Soul Reaper's words reached his ears. The battle lust was almost fully upon him, he just needed to do what they wanted before it overtook him: release Pantera.

 **If you think that you'll hurt her then you're wrong. She can hold her own.** Pantera's voice, a mix of earth and growling, went through his head once more.

 _Goddammit, fine!_ His blue spiritual pressure exploded around him. He placed his clawed fingers over the blade of his zanpakuto and slowly raked them down to the tip. "Grind, Pantera!" If his reitsu could burst even more it would have. Just as with Shun, as the wind and dust cleared away he was left standing in a different form.

Making a habit of mimicking Shun in this fight, he looks her straight in the eyes and says "What'd ya think?" He raises his arms to the side and lets off a maniacal laugh with his head raised to the sky. He launched himself to her and, try as she might, Shun was not prepared for his new flury of attack. Giving her a toothy grin he wraped his fingers around the pole of her scythe and pulled it to himself. "Ya ready to lose?" He asked and kicked her in the stomach and sent her back. However, instead of letting go as any logical person would have done, Shun loosens her grip and allows her hand to slide to the end of the pole. Before she cound no longer have it in her hand she grabed onto the delicate looking ribbon and jerked it towards her. The curven blade of the weapon slices Grimmjow's arm and it slides though his hand. Letting out a string of swears he moves to attack her even more, but she's no longer there.

A blade slyly makes its way in front of his throat. "Now you see, Grimmjow," Her voice is like liquid silver "this is why Ichigo beat you that time." She removes her blacde and kicks his back, sending him stumbling forward. "You talk too much. If you would have just shut up and fought you may have not lost to him so badly."

"Shut the hell up, woman." He growled back at her. Just as she did to him, he attacks her with new fury and drives her back. Her calm was pissing him off. She needed to get angry, fight with his same rage instead of being like Ulquiorra.

"Your anger clouds your ability to fight well. That battle lust you so desire only clouds your vision like blood dripping into your eye. If you fought with a calm that hides the storm of anger and hate you might have beaten him. But you rely on that lust too much. You let it control you." Shun twisted the pole of her scythe in her hand. Digging her heels into the hot sand, she pushed off to meet the newly angered Arrancar head-on. She drew up some of the suppressed emotions in her being and worked to match his, while still keeping her cool. Getting as close to his face as she could she leaned forward. "And that, dear Grimmjow," she whispered "is why you are going to lose once again."

In moments Grimmjow was face down on the sand with the only thing between his neck and the grains being the blade of her scythe. Shun was crouched on her back.

"Get off me, woman!" He yelled at her. Somehow, the feeling of them being like this gave him deja vu.

Shun didn't budge at first, but then, with a sigh, she began to stand up on the sand and slid the blade from his neck. Taking a moment of surprise, Grimmjow grabbed her ankle and pulled her to the ground. The feeling of this happening before got stronger as he crouched over her. He grabbed the wrist of the hand holding her scythe and then slid his fingers up to hers and slowly pried her fingers from the pole, all while looking directly into her eyes. Her scarlet irises glared at him, unhappy from being trapped after she said that she won.

"Get off of me." She said steadily, trying not to let any anger through. She was fully aware of the spectators not too far away.

Grimmjow continued to stare at her. "I don't think I really want to." He said calmly.

Slowly closing her eyes, Shun let out a sigh and then quickly brought her knee up between the male's legs, hitting him right where it would hurt. And her plan did, in fact, bring success. The Arrancar, letting out a string of curses, ended up rolling off her and allowing her to stand up. Paying no attention to the others running towards them, she began to walk back to the road.

"Shun!" Oriheme yelled at the wounded warrior, now disappearing around the line of trees.

The guys, following the orange haired female and laughing, walk up to Grimmjow. "So you lost." Ichigo said between snickers. "How does it feel? Again."

The Arrancar heaved himself up and glared at the human. "Shut it, you fuckin' strawberry." He groaned. "Oi, woman!" He then yelled to Oriheme. "Come and heal me, will ya."

The timid female rushed over. "Soten Kisshun, I reject." She murmurs and the orange light engulfed the male. Although she knew that her focus should have been on the wounded Arrancar, she couldn't help but worry about Shun. She left so quickly as if she had no injuries, even though anyone who even looked at her would see the blood dripping down her body.

"Where'd Shun go?" Grimmjow asked her quietly so that the others wouldn't hear him. "Why the hell didn't you heal her?"

The timid woman looked away from him, noticing his anger slightly returning. She knew it best to get away from him soon. "Sh-she left..."

"She what?" Grimmjow yelled and stood up in an almost fluid moment. Grasping Oriheme's shoulders and applying enough pressure that would cause bruising, he shook here all while saying "why the hell didn't you go after her?"

"Sh-she.."

Ichigo placed a hand on his arm. "Grimmjow, let her go." His voice was calm, yet full of a warning of what would happen if he didn't.

With a growl Grimmjow let go of Oriheme's shoulders and wrenched his arm out of Ichigo's grasp and stormed off intent on locating his "partner".

* * *

 **SHUN'S P.O.V**

He really did a number on me, didn't he? Why'd I agree to a pointless fight such as this one? I have more pressing concerns, more worries, and he wanted to fight? Couldn't he leave me alone now...I don't need to deal with this.

 **If you do not recall, we did much more damage to him. He was not prepared for you.**

That's not really of consequence right now. He isn't. I don't want to speak of him currently. I don't know why, but it hurts to see him. I feel a dull ache in my chest even thinking of him. What has he done to cause this?

 **You know what he has done. You just do not wish to admit it.**

A sudden gust of wind drew me from the conversation. Actually, it wasn't just the wind, it's what was carried along it: a hawk's hunting cry. A familiar hunting cry that I have hear many times in the past. Something now associated with a threat that I either need to fight or run from. It was him. Only one I know has that unique cry.

I thought I'd seen the last of him all those years ago.

I stopped walking and took in my surroundings. Trees, trees, and even more trees. A bad place to fight should I be attacked.

The wind stops, but the cry sounds again. Closer.

He finally found me. But it's not like I tried to stay hidden. He probably just couldn't tell where I was as I used to be in Hueco Mundo.

"I know you're here." I shouted to the sky framed by green tree branches. Nothing. Fear and anger griped my heart. "Show yourself, you bastard! If you want me, here I am."

I tightened my grip on Shiroi Karasu, now reverted back into sword form. Would I really have a chance at winning if he came out?

Something rustled almost directly behind me. Drawing my sword back I spun and slashed at whatever was behind me as fluidly as my stiffened body would let me.

"What the actual fuck?" I familiar growling voice shouted out. A voice that makes my hear ache. "What the hell was that for?"

I looked up and saw the familiar blue hair that marked Grimmjow. "I apologize" I said quietly, still on guard "I thought you were another."

I turned to walk away but something latched onto my bloodied wrist. His strong hand was there.

"Let g-" I begin but he interrupted me.

"Not happening." He growled. "Why the hell did you just walk away? You may try to seem strong but you can't just leave while covered with blood."

"Yes, I can. Now let go of me."

"Like I said, not happening." He tightened his grip as if probing his point. "You're going back and letting that woman heal you even if I need to drag you. Or wait, _you can heal yourself_." He said in a snarky tone. "Yet, if you could you should have done it by now." He began walking back the way he came from, dragging Shun, literally, with him.

"Grimmjow, stop." I said firmly, still trying to focus on whether the hark was still around. Yet, I felt weak. Physically and emotionally weak, but I wouldn't let him see that. "Let go of me now. I don't know why you seem to care about me, but stop. Stop caring about me if that's what you're doing."

"Again, not happening." Grimmjow said with all confidence, causing Shun to look at him. The former Espada tugged her closer to him and gazed down at her. He tilted her chin up, forcing her to look at him. "That's never going to happen again."

And then their lips connected.

* * *

AAAHHHHH!

I once again am sorry for taking so long for this to get posted. I'll try to work harder on these, but stupid school gets in the way. You'll probably see more chapters this semester than my next when I really need to work hard (3 cores in one semester..ugh).

No I hope y'all liked the ending of this chapter because I can promise that the next ones will break your little hearts (spoiler alert...but is it from so much love or just sadness...who knows...wait, I do..hehe).

Please Rate and Review. I feel like Grimm isn't as OOc now (yay).


	24. Some Unsettling News

Hey, guys, it's me, Scarlett. I have some saddening news: I'm stopping writing G'sP. I know some of you may want me to keep going, but I can't help but dislike how it's going. It was my first story and I have a special place in my heart for it, but this version of it will have to go. That's right...only this version. Someday, I can't say whether it's sooner or later, but I will begin writing it again.

Until that next time. Good luck in life.

Blessings,

-S


End file.
